Now that I know what I want
by Fabray-Lopez
Summary: What happens when Santana makes her best friend's little sister pregnant. G!P Santana
1. Chapter 1

**_Now That I Know What I Want_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Hey, _Lucy Q_." Santana stormed in through the door with her infamous smirk.

I loudly puffed, rolling my eyes like I always did when she said my first name. I hate it, I really hate that name. It actually sounded lame. _Lucy_… It made me grimace and I almost needed to physically shake myself out from that thought.

I always insisted that she would call me by my second name, but she said that _Lucy_ suits me better.

_Yeah, right. _

"Hi," I said, looking behind my shoulder and adjusting my glasses with my fingers. My teeth found my bottom lip. She looked good today, she always managed to look good. Raven hair flowing like a waterfall around her face, a smirk on her mouth (it always started from the left corner of her lips), a welcoming twinkle in her eyes- they looked bottomless and I wanted to dive into the obscurity.

She hoped over the couch's back, landing next to me. "How's my favorite girl doing?"

Her shoulder brushed against mine and I could feel the quick thump of my heart.

God, I was such a fool.

But then she ruined the moment when her fingers found their way into my hair. I scowled when she ruffled my blonde locks. Slapping the offensive hand away I didn't answer her, just continued to watch _The Pretty Little Liars_.

It was a dream of mine to look like those girls- prefect and flawless, and I almost laughed loudly when I ran my tongue over the braces on my teeth and scrunched my nose when I felt my glasses dip down a little. A dream that was impossible to reach it seemed.

I would never have the skin like those girls. I would never have the figure like them.

I was startled when Santana put her arm around my shoulders, and blushed like crazy from the close proximity. My stomach tingled and I had to fight the smile, threatening to jump on my lips.

She was… She was perfect.

Perfect olive skin, perfect smile and hair, perfect body (especially breasts- not that I always look at them, but… anyway).

I always thought that her attractive appearance made me feel that way: my skin itched, almost begging to be touched by hers, and my face was always relaxed when I saw her goofing around. But after a while of thinking and finally coming to a conclusion I could say that yes, I had a crush on her.

I'm an idiot for sure. I would be okay with having feeling if not the problem that she's a little bit older than me and that she's my older sister's friend, well, best friend. I feel like I'm breaking some sort of sisters' code.

Even if she was an arrogant bitch, there were moments when she could be really sweet and caring. She reminded me of a cat- it was her rules: she decided when to be petted, when to give her love and when she had enough.

As I stared at her, I saw a worried frown creasing her smooth forehead.

"Hey, Lucy Q, what's wrong," she asked, slightly cocking her head to side.

"Nothing, San," I said, while pinching her cheek.

She glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

_Must all women be so dramatic?_

My muscles trembled ready to move when I saw her eyes beam with mirth. But I wasn't fast, I never was. She snaked her delicate fingers under my blouse, wriggling them on my bare skin.

I cried and screamed; I begged and threatened, but nothing helped me. Then, I mustered all the energy still left inside me and tried to push her away.

It was good for me because I could finally breath, but she wasn't lucky, dropping from the couch on the hard surface with a loud _thud_.

She tried to bring me with her, but I stayed safe.

_Thank god for that. _

"That's karma, my dear," I said, grinning like a fool as she rolled her eyes. She let out a loud laugh and soon I followed. We were still laughing hard when Charlie appeared next to us.

Charlie let out a loud sigh. "Leave you kids for few minutes and you will go crazy." Charlie pushed my legs away, but I put them in her lap.

Santana occasionally let out a laugh, getting on Charlie's nerves. "Oh, c'mon, can you stop it?" Charlie whined, her foot finding Santana's backside.

"O-Okay." Santana took a big breath, trying to calm down. We looked at each other and suddenly filled room with sound. With aching sides and cheeks, we finally calmed down.

A silence enveloped us, but soon Santana broke it with a question directed to Charlie. "Have you packed everything?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we will be on time, don't worry." A quick eye roll came from Charlie.

"You always say that." Santana grumped. "We're always late because you always forget your things."

"Whatever." Charlie puffed.

I only felt like smiling, amused from their bickering.

Tomorrow my sister and Santana are going to my Grandpa Adolf's ranch. Almost every summer we go there, and I go with them, but this time, I decided to stay home with my parents.

I feel like I made a bad decision, but I will be strong. I wanted changes and I wanted them when I had time. I wanted to work out because Santana always said I'm too weak and I really want for once not to be tickled to death. Also, I wanted to get rid of those glasses and after few weeks my braces will go off.

I just wanted to be more like my sister; Charlie was like one of those girls on a television.

A perfect body, a perfect face, perfect eyes. Her eyes were bright, full of live and mirth, they were green like grass in the spring, while mine had hazel color with little green and brown dots.

She had light blonde hair, while mine were darker, close to be light brown, but had the shade of yellow.

My sister was popular in school, always in the middle of the crowd, joking around and laughing.

Not only she was beautiful, but smart and she played sports. With Santana she played soccer in school. They were best, definitely best- our school stars. I liked to see the disappointed look football players had on their face with every win soccer team brought home.

My sister was good in the field, very good, she knew how to move, how to control her body and she was a smart player, but she was not Santana. Santana was like Messi or Ronaldo, or them both mixed together.

She was the best and she knew it. Well, the squad calling her captain was a good proof.

"Hey, Lucy, don't you have to meet your Tumblr nerds," Charlie asked me.

The only answer I gave her was the roll of my eyes.

Oh, god, I really needed to shake of the habit of rolling my eyes.

"Maybe she wants to stay with us, well me. Cause I'm charming as fuck and, you know, nobody can resist my charm. Hell, I would even marry myself if I could." Santana winked at me, the corner of her lips already raised.

"We know you would. You remind us every day." Charlie kicked her again.

"Ouch, that's abuse. I insist divorce- house and all the cars will be mine," Santana said, while standing up and waving her hand dramatically.

"No, I'm objecting. All property stays mine. You can have DVD collection and Lucy. Everything else stays mine."

"Bitch. Lucy Q, let's make her beg for our forgiveness." Santana lunged at Charlie, pinning her to the couch. I got up on my knees and started to tickle her.

"O-Okay... T-T-That's enough," Charlie tried to say.

"Nah-ha you got to say sorry first," Santana said.

"Okay... W-White flag ... I-I-I'm s-sorry," Charlie screamed breathless.

Santana fist pumped in the air. "I've waited years for your apology. Damn it, why didn't I record this?" She dumped her head down, looking like a wounded puppy, and all I wanted was to cradle her in my arms.

Quickly Charlie slapped Santana's face. It wasn't a slap to hurt, more like a tap with a sound. "Oh... you're so going down," Santana said, ready to attack and kick her ass.

Charlie pushed Santana away and jumped over the couch's back.

They were like monkeys chasing each other around. I could start to count and after a half of minute something will happen.

I was right. Soon, a breaking glass sound echoed through the house, making me cringe as Charlie loudly cursed.

I turned my head to look at them.

Santana slowly curled into a ball and slowly tried to escape on her toes. While Charlie's face was painted into a grimace, pity burned inside her eyes as she looked at the broken vase.

"Ouch," I said, chuckling.

"No word to Mom." Charlie snarled. "Hey! Come back here. Don't you fucking leave. Help me." Charlie actually growled at her and tugged Santana closer by her jacket's collar.

"Can't we just say that a dog did this?"

"Santana, we don't have a dog." Charlie deadpanned, in which return Santana sighed. "I don't care how, but fix it."

"But…"

"Fix it."

_Few minutes later…_

"Wanna watch a movie?" Santana said, rubbing her sore arm. However, she wasn't the only one wounded that day. Charlie had a deep mark of teeth on her forearm.

Charlie shrugged. "Sure. Whatever. Lucy, you in?"

"Do I have a choice," I asked.

Santana puffed. "Of course not." Santana answered, looking through movies.

"Boring. Boring. Sappy. Ewww. Boring." Santana eyes glisten as she looked at Charlie. "Charlotte, look, it's your movie- girls getting on with girls."

The patched of Charlie's cheeks turned rosy. "How the fuck?"

Santana looked at her with adoration sparking in her obsidian eyes. She almost looked like a proud parent, but then, an idly smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"No." I and Charlie shouted.

For a moment, she looked wounded but then quickly found another one. And of course, it had to be a horror film.

"Hey, Lucy Q, are you scared," Santana asked me, after I jumped in a scary part.

I wasn't. I was just cold and sensitive to air and sound... and those creepy parts.

"No... I'm just cold, so I better go, grab a blanket." I quickly looked at Charlie. She was already snoring. Asshole. Leaving me alone to suffer this nightmare.

"Really? You'll be alright," Santana asked, and I could detect a hint of mock in her voice.

"Yes I will." I rolled my eyes and got up. Walking up the stairs was scary. Every shadow remained me of the movie, every mirror made me swallow an invisible knob that was in my throat.

I picked up a blanket from my bed and started to go back. When I walked through my door, I felt hands on my shoulder, turning me to side, startling me.

Out of the reflex I tried to kick this person, whom yelped, when my foot connected to this person crotch.

A familiar whine reached my ears and I almost felt sorry for her. Turning on the lights I saw Santana on the ground, kneeling like a character from an action movie, but it wasn't a moment of power and grace. Her red face was on her knee, her hand covering her private parts.

"Oh my gosh... I-I-I'm so sorry," I said, quickly crouching beside her and patting her head.

She looked at me with her teary eyes, nodded her head and held her thumb up before releasing a painful breath and returning back to her pose.

It wasn't the first time I did this to her. Maybe it was a fifth time or sixth. While I always knew that she has an extra appendage, I wasn't always careful. It wasn't my fault that she liked to scare me and that would lead into my knee appearing between her legs.

"Damn it, Lucy Q. You really don't want me to have kids, don't you?" She breathed out.

I patted her head one more time and then picked her hand and tried to pull her on her feet.

We were standing so close and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. Before I could embarrass myself I said. "Let's go finish that movie."

She didn't say a word so I dragged a blanket with one hand and Santana with the other.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now That I Know What I Want**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Should we wake her up," I asked and then grimaced when I saw saliva falling from Charlie's mouth.

The movie a long time ago ended, leaving us wrapped in a silence cocoon. My skin was left hyper aware of every smallest movement. My ear caught faint breaths coming from Santana's lips and Charlie's soft snores remained me of a train- the sound was too loud and annoying. I hated. I felt anxiety. All I wanted to do was to look over my shoulder.

"Nah." Santana shook her head, her soft black hair moving wildly. "In the middle of the night, she'll wake up and like an idiot, she'll have nothing to do, just stare at the celling and think how much of moron she is," Santana said, a content and tiny smile gracing her lips. "When are your parents coming back?"

"Tomorrow morning. I think." I furrowed my eyebrows. Another date night with them remembering their young days, with drinking wine and forgetting that they have two daughters. I threw a blanket on Charlie's shoulders, who was bent in a ball, murmuring something about carrots in her sleep (or maybe it was someone's name, I'm not really sure).

"Cool," Santana said, but it was muffled with a thunder, that rang all over the district. It made my shoulders jump and Santana's eyes widen.

"Oh man..." She sighed disappointment flowing through her plump lips. "That shit will keep us awake all night." She let her lips form into a ball, looking at me with her dark eyes like I could change something.

"I believe it's your fault," I said, playfully narrowing my eyes at her. I walked past her, our shoulders gently brushing together and I had to clench my lips, refusing to let out any sound that threatened to left my lips.

"My fault?" She cocked her head to side.

"Your fault."

"I haven't done anything bad today," Santana said.

"You broke our vase, my mother's favorite vase, may I add."

"It was an accident. Plus, the storm is just a coincidence, but I'm pretty sure I won't take my chances and step outside."

"Why, scared that a lightning will struck you?" I walked around the house, closing curtains.

"A little bit." I threw a look at her over my shoulder and she gave me a nonchalant shrug as she followed me.

"You know, I'm not scared to be alone," I said, when she tailed me to the kitchen.

"Could've fooled me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a reason why you won't go with us?" Santana jumped on a counter, while I started to wash dishes.

"A reason acceptable by your standards? I don't think so," I said. From the corner of my eye, I saw her moving her legs like a little kid.

She looked adorable.

"And not by my standards?" She drummed her fingers on the hard surface.

Her energy made me smile.

"My braces are going off," I said.

"Oh." She exclaimed louder than necessary. "That's my girl. Gonna be the beauty queen." She held her hand for a high five, but grimaced when my wet one left water on hers. "But if that's all? Why not come later?"

"I want to stay here for once." After I dried my hands, I walked up the stairs to my room.

"You're going to be bored to death," Santana said.

"I'll take my chances."

"Fine. Do what you want, but don't Skype me, when the only entertainment will be Russel's bad jokes." She stopped at Charlie's doors.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine, Sanny."

She huffed. "Whatever." Santana turned around. "Night, Lucy Q." She threw over her shoulder like she waved the back of her hand- quickly and uncaring.

As I looked at her retreating back I muttered a soft "_Goodnight_."

After I cleaned myself I walked into my room, getting lost in the darkness. I could feel my heart beating, strong and quick beats, and I could feel the buzzing of the silence. I was aware of everything. My imagination was playing wicked games with me. I tried burring my head under the pillow; I tried thinking about good things; I tried creating stories inside my head, but nothing has helped me.

I thought about Santana. About her soft locks and how much I wanted to trace my hand through them. How much I wanted to smell them. I thought about her eyes. It soothed my nerves, my heart and brain.

I made a decision that pierced me with doubts.

I walked into Charlie's room and laid down next to Santana.

She grumbled. "Charlotte, I demand you to fuck off."

I snorted, quickly catching myself and putting my hand on my nose and mouth.

"Aren't you nice."

"Aren't you rude little thing."

Another thunder and another flash of a light. My muscles tensed. "A freaking storm," I muttered, when a loud thunder pierced the sky like a gunshot.

"I'm getting my beauty sleep here," Santana said. "And I'd really appreciate if you chant your prayers quietly." She rolled on her stomach, her knee grazing my thigh and wrapped her arm around my mid-section.

My breath locked inside my throat and my muscles tensed.

"Relax, a thunder won't do anything to you."

"A lightning could, you know. The odds of being struck down by it in your lifetime is about one in three thousand."

"Well chances are that I could strangle you right now if you don't relax are one in two. So how about you shut those pretty eyes and let me hear you snore?"

**XXXXXXXX**

In an early morning our family were sitting together at the table, quietly chatting. Mother was making us breakfast because father never managed to cook something better than pancakes.

When I lifted my head, my eyes caught the most beautiful sight ever. Santana walked in, still rubbing her eyes, wearing Charlie's clothes- a simple black form fitting t-shirt and track pants.

"Sup," Russell said, grinning while holding his fist to Santana, waiting for her to bump it.

Santana widened her eyes, looking at him like he was a crazy salesman, telling impossible things about his item.

"Umm..." She looked at Charlie, but she simply gave her a shrug with a shake of her head. Than those beautiful black pebbles found my eyes but I just raised my eyebrows, not knowing myself what's going on.

Nobody told her anything, we just chuckled at her dumbfounded expression.

"Isn't what you- young blood, do," Russell asked, still holding his fist.

She touched her fist with his, making his grin explode further. He was proud with himself for acting 'cool'. Santana sat down next to my dad and Charlie, still without saying a word.

Soon, there was warm breakfasts on the table and talks about nothing easily found their way.

I looked up from my food and saw my dad nudging Santana's left elbow. It made her bite fall out and grunt in frustration. She looked at him weirdly, but continued to eat. He did it again. And again, and again.

"Russell, please stop acting like a kid. Let that poor girl eat." Judy scolded him.

"Yes, Russell, let that poor girl eat." Santana smirked.

"Okay, woman ya no fun," Russell said, trying to imitate Santana.

Santana closed her eyes, taking a big breath and clenching her jaw, turning her head slightly to left.

"Everything's packed?" Russell said, while standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Yes, father, we have packed everything. Don't need to ask ten times," Charlie answered irritated.

"Honey, like Santana would say: "take down chillax pills, dude"," he said, again imitating Santana.

"That's the last time I'm here," Santana said, glaring at my dad.

"Girls always say that, but always come back for more." Russell chuckled loudly at a Santana's expression.

**XXXXXXXX**

"What? I'm not gonna get a hug," Santana asked, opening her arms. I rolled my eyes, but a smile still tugged on my lips.

I walked few steps towards her, falling into her embrace. We molded perfectly against each other.

"We can still sneak you out." Santana squeezed me a little. "We can put you in Charlie's bag. You'd not get bored- many playboy magazines of hers would keep your company."

"You two will be fine without me."

When she released me, I missed her warmth, but what I missed the most was her scent, her shampoo and soap, and the little subtle presence of her own smell.

"And I feel like such a jerk leaving you before your birthday. So I want to give you something. Something that's very important to me," she said, putting her hand in the pocket and withdrawing it in a fist.

"You didn't have to," I said excited.

"I know, I know." She playfully rolled her eyes. "Now turn around."

I quickly followed her order and turned around. A present from her that I'd be able to grasp made my stomach tingle.

She clicked it and I quickly brought my hand to examine it. I frowned at it. It was too much. Her mother's golden cross. I couldn't accept it.

"Santana, I can't-" I said, turning around to face her.

"You can and you'll. You're a family, want it or not." She put her tan hands on mine when I tried to unclasp it and give it to her.

"It was your mother's. I can't have it."

"You have to. Come on, don't make me sad." She pouted and I relaxed.

My fingers found it and toyed with it. "It's like you're going away not for a summer, but longer."

"I always come back for you." She smiled. Her arms sneaked around my waist and she flushed our bodies together. Her lips found the patch of skin on my cheek. "Happy Birthday, Lucy Q." She whispered, her breath hitting my skin, making it rosy.

Someone's coughing interrupted us, so we pulled away.

"We're going to be late." Charlie stated like a brat, while checking her nails.

"Californiaaaaaaaaaaaa! Here we comeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Santana and Charlie broke into the song, while going to the car.

I looked at my dad, he was shaking his head, mouthing 'help me' to us.

I and my mom waved them last time.

"Can we go shopping," I asked, widening my eyes and giving my mother a hopeful look. "I really would like to refresh my clothes."

"Sure. Girls night" She winked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**If you want it you can totally skip this, it's only my rambling, and start read story.**_

_Hello my freaking awesome readers, man... you gonna give me a heart attack I'm sooooo freaking happy thank you people so much it's means me a lot. And I want you to criticize me... I know that's sounds crazy who wants to be criticized. But I want you people to tell me what you think would be better and all, so I could learn and put more work and stop lacking. _

_And I'm not blushing... But maybe some is good at writing... ya know smut... or how you people say it. It would be like huge help because I can write it yeah but it would be awkward and not effective at all... So yeah... IF someone is good at this maybe if you have time you could help me out... So I said it don't judge me._

_And here some answears:_

_Guest: Nope I won't tell you when... And about Pov oh yeea I will do it, but not right now... :)_

_Gaby: What fun in knowing things? You will see later if she's into Q as well ;)_

_Guest who said about my spelling mistakes thank you for telling me I really trying hard using all I can think to make less mistakes. And be as rude as you want if you will tell what you don't like there I wanna know what you people think. And no I don't have Beta. It's someone who's fix your mistakes and makes your story more cooler right? How do you get them... I'm new here as a writer and I still trying to get used to it._

_Sorry for my ramble... Oh and tell me if I mistaked names or something. And one last thing I'm using google so if some location doesn't makes sanse sorry for that..._

_Thank you all I love you so much I just argh... I'm so happy and I hope you like this :)_

**_Now that I know what I want _**

**_Chapter 3 _**

"So, how do I look?" I swirled around, showing the dress, waiting for my mom to approve it.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Lucy." My mom smiled, then clapped her hands like a five years old. "You're growing so fast. In the next few days we won't, even, recognize you," she said dramatically, and of the habit I rolled my eyes.

"Still, I feel weird with this dress." I tried to smooth it out and pull a little bit down.

I feel like this amazing dress is too beautiful for me.

"Lucy, you look fabulous in this dress, you should wear something like that more often. I bet you would catch someone's special eye." My mom tried to make me believe like always.

Every time I look in the mirror I hate myself.

I'm jealous that Santana have that beautiful tan color skin while mine is like a fucking white paper.

I'm jealous that my sister have very feminine figure while mine is boyish.

I'm jealous even for my freaking mother her face, it's like an angel's.

"Mom," I said, when I walked out of the changing room. My mom was sitting on a small loveseat patiently waiting for me.

"What would you think if maybe I-I w-would get c-c-contacts." I nervously bit my lip, waiting for her to speak.

"If you really want it, I don't see why not." Like a flash plunged at her, wrapping my arms around her, squeezing the shit out of her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, I looooooveeee you," I murmured into her chest.

"Honey, let me breath." She laughed and I pulled away, feeling kind of embarrassed. "I will do everything in my power to make you feel better about yourself honey"

* * *

_Charlie's P.O.V._

"Next time, we really are going to California," I said, when Santana and I sat in our seats, next to each other, in the plane.

"Yea, of course, your parents will let us," Santana said sarcastically, in which return I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she's so annoying. "But yeah it would be totally cool. So many hot girls there." She dreamily looked at one spot.

"Lopez, wipe that drool away, don't embarrass me."

"You and your face are embarrassing me. I can't even believe you are my friend."

I faked hurt. "You're asshole, you just broke my heart."

"Dumbass," She muttered. "Ouch." I hit her shoulder hard and glared. This going to be long summer.

Yeah, I will love it but I'm kind of sad because Lucy isn't here.

_Two weeks later_

"You know, you should ask that blonde girl on a date. You tots should tap that ass before we go back home. Have a little fun till then," Santana said, when she caught me staring at girl across the park.

"San... I said, I... I'm not into girls."

"You just closed gay." She shrugged and I wanted to beat her so much right then.

"Gay. Gay. Gay. Gayyyyyy." she singsong it.

I rolled my eyes and rooted some grass, then threw at her.

"Jerk." She slapped my arm, and it was kind of hard, I rubbed it trying to ease the stinging.

"Bitch," I replied back.

"GAAAYYY." When she said that, I dived into her and pinned her underneath me, on the grass.

"I will fucking kick you in the balls if you say that one more time." I growled out.

"Jeez, woman, PMS'ing much?"

"Loser," I said, slapping her softly across the face few times.

"Fuck off." She pushed my away.

I wanted to retort, but my though cut that beautiful laugh across the yard. "You know what, you're making me sick, Char... Look, I know you. And you know me, and you know that you can trust me." She looked into my eyes. I wanted to look away so she wouldn't see my demons.

"I know it and I trust you. I just... I don't know what I'm. Am I like bi or lesbian or straight? I'm so confused, it's killing me. I talked with this girl for few minutes and she woke every sense in my body." I sighed. I just admitted that I'm probably attracted to other girls and which I didn't even admitted to myself.

I lay my head down, on the grass and brought my hands to cover my faces and groaned.

I hate that feeling- like I'm not in control. I know, I look like a fucking control freak but I just need it. Without it I feel nervous like I'm naked emotionally and physically.

"You're teenager you don't have to label yourself. Just love who you fucking love. I'm here to support you and I believe Russell, Judy and Lucy support you. I love my ladies too." She winked saying the last part.

She totally ruined. Totally. But when she's talking like that she always remind me while I let her in. I know she never judge me for who I'm so that's why she's my truly best friend.

"So, what do you say, if we go there like some knights on the fucking white horses and I will teach you how to spread your charm." She smirked and pushed herself up, getting on her feet. She held her hand for me to take and pulled me up.

"First- can you stop swearing so much, you're making me uncomfortable. And second- you have no game, Lopez." She shot daggers with her eyes at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"I bet you ten dollars that I'm going to get one of those sexy chicks number and I'm going to do it faster than you." Her infamous smirk came back on her face. I snorted.

"Lopez, I saw you at work, you have no game, baby. It only works on Lucy." I tapped her cheek patronizing and she pushed me away, making me almost trip.

I shot her my best Fabray death stare, but she shoot hers and I gave up.

"Hey, pretty ladies," Santana said, getting the strangers attention.

"So, I and my friend here are kind of lost and though maybe such pretty girls like you would help us and show us around, a bit."

Santana smirked. See, totally no game, who the fuck would fall for that, but to my surprise a taller girl chuckled and flashed hers flirtatious smile to Santana.

"We would love to help you out," the taller girl said.

"Yes, sure." A smaller one said sarcastically, probably because her friend didn't asked her first.

"So, tell me, where the best ice creams in town," Santana said. "Oh, and can I ask what's your name? I don't think you would like me calling you a pretty girl all the time."

"That's okay with me." Taller girl winked, giggling.

"My name is Marissa and this is my cousin Dani." The taller girl, Marissa, smiled.

"Pretty names for pretty girls." I rolled my eyes, when Marissa practically swooned.

Fucking Lopez's charm. "And you're the one sweet talker here," said Marissa.

"What can I say, it's in my blood." Santana smirked.

"You won't tell us your name? I mean you know mine, it's only fair." The taller girl rambled.

"Where are my manners, sorry for that. Santana. Santana Lopez." Santana stuck her hand out to Marissa.

Marissa blushed when Santana brought her hand to her lips and kissed the top of it, managing to keep eye contact all the time.

"And this is my friend Charlie, don't mind her not talking, she's a little shy." I rolled my eyes and suddenly got huge urge to kick her.

Shy...Pff... Yea right...

They started to walk and I had no other choice than follow them.

"Your friend is a charmer, isn't she?" Dani whispered to me, more closer then before and she actually scared the rainbow out of me, making me jump back a little.

I laughed, trying to hide how nervous I'm.

"So, who brought you here, to this boring little town," Dani asked, with amusing, but at the same time contagious smile, making me smile too.

"My grandpa. We go here every summer." I said.

She smirked. "You and your friend really know your way around?" She asked, more like stated.

"Well... Y-yea," I told her honestly, for some unknown reason I didn't wanted to lie her, even if it was white little lies.

She chuckled and it was the best sound I ever heard. _Focus, Fabray_. She's really beautiful. _Focus damn it._

"So, are you from here." I found myself asking wanting to know more about her.

"Actually, no. I'm only here cause Marissa is."

"May I ask you where are you from?" We walked into this small, cozy ice cream parlor.

"I'm from Cleveland."

"Oh... nice" I said.

"And you," She asked, when we sat down.

"What," I asked, distracted with her lips, when she licked them.

She softly laughed. "Hey, you two, got something in mind what you want? Cause I won't go to order twice," Santana said, standing.

We told her our orders and she walked away and I started to feel nervous again.

"Is she single," Marissa asked me with slight blush covering her cheeks and ears.

"Yes..." I answered shocked. Okay, I take back what I said about her charm. What the fuck?

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I was stretching, making myself ready to do my laps.

"Hello," a short brunette said. I looked around, making sure she's talking with me.

"Umm... H-H-Hi." Gosh Lucy you such a loser, even can't say hi normal.

"I saw you here, ready to work out and you know people say it's better motivation to work out with company, and I thought, maybe you want a work out buddy? I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, by the way." She stuck her hand out and shot me a megawatt smile, when I shook it.

"I'm Lu..." I stopped myself. This is my new start. I'm flipping a new page. I don't want to be loser Lucy anymore.

This is a new chance and it's a perfect opportunity to take it.

"I'm Quinn Fabray."

"What do you say, want to be work out buddies? If not, I will fully accept it and understand it." Rachel rambled.

"Sure, I could use a company." I flashed her smile, it's good without braces. I really could use a friend, by the way. She started to stretch with me.

We got to know each other. I learned that her passion is singing and she wants to be a Broadway star one day. When we started to run I discover that she goes to McKinley high school.

"What year are you in," she asked, after our fifth lap.

"Second. You?"

"Also." She scrunched her eyebrows.

"How did I never saw you," She asked me.

"Ha." I snorted. "Maybe because I'm invisible." I looked at her from the corners of my eyes.

"How's that?"

"Did you saw me? I'm unattractive, nobody wants to be friends with girl like me."

Rachel stopped dead in tracks and I looked confused at her also stopping. "You're kidding right," She asked.

"No."

"You are indeed are beautiful, don't let someone tell you otherwise."

I blushed, but still don't believed that. Nice people always says it.

_**You're crazy awesome because you make me happy for reading this. So tell me what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello awesome people here new chapter. Do you see this chapter makes more sense. Guess what, I got myself Beta ' Tubby14514 '! I feel awesome, and I hope me and my BETA will make future chapters more and more awesome. Hahaha it's good to say that. Be patien with Quinntana happening I don't want them to make fast but I don't want to make it slow. Summer will be over soon I promise. Summer always ends too soon ;(.But back to the point don't worry they will happen soon ;) And 'bout Quinn she has more like dirty blonde hair.

_**Now I know what I want**_

_Quinn's P.O.V_

_Mid-July_

"C'mon let's go out somewhere", Rachel said as she stood up from the couch.

"Where?", I asked simply as I tied my hair in high ponytail.

I want to go out too but here in Lima there's not much you can do.

"I don't know. Maybe we can go to the park... or to the cinema... somewhere. It's summer and we do completely nothing. All we do is go for a run or stay at your house or mine", Rachel said as she pouted.

"So I insist that we have some fun this summer and I prohibit you from complaining", she said as she grabbed my arm and tugged me towards the door.

"Rach... Let me dress normally first. I don't want to go out with my sweatpants", I said causing Rachel to huff dramatically.

"Okay but do it fast", Rachel said.

I walked to my room. I brought out so much clothes, but I still don't know what to wear.

"RACHEL!", I shouted and she quickly entered into my room.

"What's wrong?", She asked concerned.

"I don't know what to wear", I whined.

She shook her head to the side a clear sign that I annoyed her.

"Just go like this", she said exasperatedly.

"I don't want to", I pouted. She threw some jean shorts and a white top at me.

"See problem solved, now get dressed already", She told me.

After I quickly re-dressed my eyes caught a light brown leather jacket on my chair. "Wait I don't have one.", I thought to myself.

Then realization hit me. Santana forgot her jacket. I bit my lip and picked it up.

"You understand that you will be raosting, right?", Rachel said as she looked at me as if I was crazy when I slipped it on.

"Don't be dramatic", I hoisted jacket's collar and smelled it. It still smelled like Santana.

I miss her and Charlie so much. I'm grateful for Rachel's crazy way of making friends. She makes me feel less lonely.

"Wait", I suddenly said and she stopped abruptly.

"What?", She asked.

"Let me just put my contacts in", I said walking into my bathroom.

"Okay I'm ready", I said after few minutes. I like this summer, when I look at mirror it makes me a lot happier.

But still I feel like this is an illusion.

_Charlie's P.O.V_

"So I was thinking maybe... you want to... you know... go out somewhere...only us", I asked hopefully.

"I would like that", Dani said as traced lightly my collarbone with her fingernails giving me goosebumps.

We were so close that her sweet perfumes were filling my nose.

Some time between last week and today we started to flirt more and I finally built enough courage to ask her out today.

The four of us were at Marissa's house.

Dani and I were standing next to pool one small step and we would tumble in the water.

Dani has her typical shy little smile on her face as she's leaning towards me.

I'm trying not to shake, I'm so nervous right now.

I can feel her hot breath on my lips so I closed my eyes and leaned into her. I waited for moment but...

BAM! Out of nowhere someone grasped my waist and pushed me in water.

SPLASH!

I dropped in water with this idiot.

Who dares to ruin my moment like that? I quickly wheeled into surface.

Taking deep breath looking around confused and angry.

Of course when I saw jet black hair I got even more angrier.

Why the fuck does she have to make everything harder for me?

"YOU BITCH!" I shouted swimming as fast as my body could towards her.

I'm going to drown her. But she was faster and got out of pool quickly laughing her ass off.

It's official my best friend is an idiot. Argh... I was so close.

"Sorry for getting you wet Charlie" Santana laughed.

"Hey Dani", Santana said draping her arm around Dani's shoulder.

What did she think she was doing.

Santana whispered something to Dani's ear making her giggle as she looked into my eyes. Santana started to stroke Dani's bare arm.

Dani blushed and it covered her cheeks, neck, and ear.

Santana winked at me. My mouth is open and my eyes are wide.

She was making me jealous. ASSHOLE.

"Hey Santana, do you maybe want something to drink?", Marissa asked with smile.

"Sure", Santana walked away from Dani but her touch lingered.

"Bitch", I murmured under my breath then pulled myself out off the pool.

"Your friend is weird", Dani chuckled walking towards me with towel in her hand.

"I know right", I smiled.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

"Isn't this Charlie's little sister?", Puck asked walking towards us.

He's my sister's and Santana's classmate.

Santana always said to stay away from guys like Noah Puckerman.

I looked at him curiously, I never thought he knew who I was.

My sister didn't keep secret that we are sisters but we rarely talked in the school, and she always got protective when someone slushied or bullied me.

I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to speak.

"Where did you hide those legs baby?", he asked as he looked me up and down making me uncomfortable under his gaze.

It's not that I don't like him, but he just gives me a weird vibe.

I didn't answer him, instead I looked to the ground.

"Wow you're a shy one, I like shy girls", he said, causing me to want to get hundred miles away from him.

He touched my shoulder caressing it.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we have to go, the movie is about to start", Rachel interrupted. Thank god for Rachel.

She tugged my hand and dragged me away.

"That was weird", I said still feeling little creeped out by him.

That look he was giving me caused a cold shiver to run through my body. It'll probably happen every time I see him from now on.

I was laying in my bed reading book when my phone buzzed on the nightstand.

"Sup beautiful... Whatcha doin'? Want to tlk? ;)"

Santana messaged me. I blushed like I always do when she calls me that.

"Hey, just reading, sure call me :)"

After few minutes my phone buzzed again with a song following it. I waited eight seconds before I picked up.

"Hello", I said when I brought phone to my ear.

"Hey there you said you would call me every night", I can hear that this 'badass' is pouting.

I actually chuckled imagining her doing it.

"You said you would text me everyday", I shot her back.

"I was waiting for you to call me first", I bit my lip trying not to smile but failing immediately. 'Cause how couldn't I smile?

"You're cute", I blurt out. I bring my hand to cover my mouth, my eyes are wide.

But the damage is done. How could I be so stupid? But to my surprise Santana chuckled.

"And you're beautiful", my breath got caught in my throat.

Every single time she says that my heart starts to beat faster.

"So tell me about your summer. What are you doing? I bet it's boring without me there. Definitely boring", Santana rambled and I rolled my eyes.

She's the Queen of modesty.

"No It's not boring. I'm just hanging out with Rachel, reading books"

"Rachel? Do I know her?", she asked me with something seriously strange with her voice.

"She's just someone I met this summer", I say.

"Oh cool", She said making our conversation kind of awkward. Her voice isn't as excited as it was before and I can feel my stomach sinking.

"So tell me about yours?", I asked trying to get our conversation back to normal.

"It's fine. Charlie totes has a boner for some girl named Dani", I was kind of shocked I didn't know Charlie liked girls.

"Tell me everything!", I said excited and wanting to hear some gossip.

She told me how they met and that they spending everyday with them. She told me a little about Dani and Marissa.

I got jealous when she started to talk about Marissa and her obvious crush on her.

"Okay night munchkin, miss ya beautiful!", she yawned on the other line.

"Night San, miss you too", I said then hung up.

I want to scream, why the hell is she so cute and perfect?

Why do I have to have this stupid crush on her?

I know she would never draw her attention to me but there is still some hope lingering in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow people you amazing just thirty more on all fallows and favourites, reviews hahah. But first let me__ take a selfie with all of you :D I hope you will like this chapter I know it's only one for this weekend but I'm trying oh and maybe you want me just write longer chapters but I won't post it regular then? Oh and I had a little misunderstood with my awesome beta so I tried to change a little sorry if something sucked but it's only two lines. Thank you all for your awesomness ;) Hope you will like this :)))_

_Now I know what I want_

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_Quinn's P.O.V_

I can't believe it's already the last day of the summer.

And that's not the only thing. Charlie and Santana are coming back. I've missed them so much.

I am proud of how I was able to change myself this summer. I no longer feel like an insecure little girl.

Rachel was certainly my saviour this summer.

Not only did she help me with my physical changes but she's also a very good friend and it's good to have someone other than Charlie or Santana, don't get me wrong I love them but they can really be a pain in my ass sometimes.

I can talk about so many things with Rachel that I can't even with Charlie.

"Quinn contribute something please", Rachel huffed digging through my clothes.

I sat down next to her on the floor.

"I don't know. I want people to see me but I don't want to show too much", I pouted.

"Then you're wearing safe"

_Charlie's P.O.V_

She pulled me by my waist bringing me flush against her.

A dark blush creeped on my face. I put my hands on her shoulders then softly traced my hands up her neck 'till I was cupping her cheek.

We were in the airport Dani and Marissa had volunteered to send us off.

"Thank you for this summer", I said tilting my head to the side as I slowly but surely leaned towards her face.

"I'm glad you came here. I had a great time", she breathed out.

This was most beautiful summer I've ever had in my life. It not only gave me questions but also the answers to who I am and who I really want.

"Call me sometime", I murmured near her lips.

"Of course I will there's no other way Char", She eventually kissed my lips slowly.

But I wanted more so I quickened our pace. Our tongues were fighting for dominance.

I finally gave up, allowing her tongue in and giving her full permission to explore my mouth.

"Ahem" I heard someone cough but I ignored it, wanting this to last longer.

"AHEM" This one was louder. We slowly broke apart, breathing hardly. Dani's eyes are shining like I've never seen them before.

"What?" I asked annoyed, shooting daggers to Santana's direction. She's really been on my nerves lately. Always interrupting at the worst time.

"We have to go", Santana said with a big grin on her face.

I know that when we're seated she will tease me.

"Give me a few more minutes" I shoo her away wanting to spend some more time with Dani.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

_Next day_

I walked into the auditorium with a new energy around me.

This is the first time I have ever walked confidently through this door. I got a lot of stares, but I simply sat down in the middle row.

"Hey can I sit next to you?", an attractive blonde boy asked me.

"Umm.. Yeah", I said feeling weird. Who even asks this?

"I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham. Also I'm new here", he said when he sat down and offered me his hand to shake.

Okay that was kind of informative. "Quinn Fabray", I flashed him smile.

"Nice to meet you. What year are you in?", Sam asked me.

"Sophomore"

"Cool me too. It would be nice to have someone I know in this school", he said excitedly making me smile.

After the ceremony and all those talks we were finally dismissed.

I spot long jet black hair pulled into ponytaile across the auditorium so I walked closer to her.

"You wanted to get out of here without even saying hello?", I said to Santana as I caught up to her walking through the exit.

_Santana's P.O.V._

"You wanted to get out of here without even saying hello?" Lucy's voice rang behind me.

"Actually I didn't see you today Lu-", I slowly turned around and my heart stopped beating.

Wow... I mean just...Wow. There stood my Lucy all confident with her hands on her hips.

Fuck! My phone fell out of my hand breaking into pieces. Jeez Lopez you're such a lunatic.

I couldn't even find any words. Still like some idiot I didn't say anything, just crouched down and picked up the pieces.

She bended next to me holding my battery in her hand.

I looked at her and she was biting her bottom lip. I can feel the blush reddening my cheeks.

What's wrong with me? I always knew she was beautiful but damn, I go away for the summer and she's suddenly a goddess.

She put her index finger under my chin making me close my mouth.

I hope I didn't drool. I took my battery out of her hand.

I'm acting like some stupid teenager with a boner. Wait... I'm teenager... And I think I have a boner.

She stood up and I followed.

"Not happy to see me?", she asked. Why is she so hesitant?

I didn't say anything just raised my eyebrows.

What she said was stupid, I'm always happy to see her.

"C-Can I-I hug you", she stuttered. That broke me from my bubble she's still my Lucy Q.

"I'd be mad if you didn't", I finally said.

She lunged at me so fast that I thought I wouldn't catch her.

Lucy almost strangled me with her strong grip on my neck.

Not only is she making my heart stop but she's also taking my breath away, this girl is going be death to me.

I squeezed her waist and lifted her in the air spinning her around.

She squealed and giggled tickling my neck with her breath and making me laugh with her.

"Wow you grew", I said noticing that she grew in height this summer.

I mean still she's shorter than me. I started to observe her face.

She didn't change a lot. There are definitely some changes but her eyes are still the same.

She's even wearing make up. I've never seen her with make up on in my life.

Her hair is grown out little more than before, now it reaches her shoulders. She even dyed it but it suits her.

"Wow... Lucy Q you look amazing", I picked her hand and spun her around taking in what she's wearing.

She also changed her wardrobe I see.

That skirt is definitely for her. Damn those legs.

"Really?", She asked and for the first time I saw it in her eyes that she believed what I told her. And it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see.

Holy shitty hell I just pulled a Bruno Mars in my mind. That girl is making me mushy.

"Yes Lucy really", I picked her other hand and brought them to my neck then I put mine on her waist to hug her again.

"Oh... And start calling me Quinn", she whispered into my ear sending shivers throw my body and into my lower region. She pulled away quirking her eyebrows.

I shook my head trying to shake this weird feeling. Hey isn't that my jacket? I wondered where I put it. "Isn't this mine?" I finally asked clenching her jacket's bottom.

Well it actually is mine, I can still see "Lopez" on the right shoulder.

"Nooo", a blush arose on her cheeks making me laugh. She never was good at lying. "Okay maybe it is yours..." She started play with the zipper, pulling it up and down.

"Need a ride?" I offered dismissing that she was caught wearing my clothes it's good to know that she missed me. "No I'm here with Charlie" She ran her hand through her hair.

"C'mon just tell her you're with me", I said and she bit her lip. From her concentrated expression I know she's debating what she should do.

"I will give you candy", I gave her my best excited smile.

"You sound like some pedophile", She rolled her eyes when I wiggled my eyebrows and bit my lip giving her my best seductive look. I pulled my phone out of my jean's pocket.

_'Lucy Q is with me',_ I texted Charlie.

_'Ouuu you saw her ;) just don't get a boner Lopez XD. '_ Charlie replied instantly. Too late for that.

_'Hahaha aren't you funny'_

'_No really Lopez I'm telling you for the tenth time, stay the fuck away from her. She's not some doll you can play with whenever you want.'_

I didn't reply back it would only lead to another argument.

"Let's go eat somewhere I'm starving" I said winking at her walking towards door. I looked through my shoulder. Quinn tailing me as she was blushing.

I held the door open for her she looked at the ground walking past me but I got to see glimpse of her little smile which she's trying to hide by biting her lip.

I nudged her elbow with mine when we walked towards my father's car.

I opened my car's door for Quinn bowing and signaling with my hand to sit down. She trailed her finger from my cheek to neck making me shiver. What the hell.

This is something new. My curious gaze met her eyes and she winked at me.

Okay... What...I shut the door then jogged to another side quickly sitting down.

I started my car and we started to drive.

When I changed gear and left my hand on it I felt fingernails trailing up my bare forearm giving me goosebumps in the process.

"What's with you being touchy feely?" I asked curious it's almost always her indicative for me to hug or touch her.

"Maybe I just missed you. Just a little bit", she laughed making me smile.

"I knew that you were miserable without me Lucy Q" It's kind of hard to call her Quinn. That name's perfect for her but still I get mixed up with the whole Lucy, Quinn, Lucy, Quinn, Lucy Q... Argh...

"I said call me Quinn from now on. And of course I was", Quinn said sarcastically.

She trailed her hand to my knuckles then put her fingers between mine.

Our ride was short before we knew it I parked my car at the Breadstix's parking lot.

I shut my engine and walked out with Quinn following me. "You're paying" I said to her and she rolled her eyes with her magnificent smile adorning her face.

"Nope you invited me I left my wallet in your car", she said. Again I held her door, checking her legs when she walked past me. The waitresses always have a seat for me 'cause I'm regular here. We sat down and not too long after we ordered.

"Hey Quinn", suddenly we were interrupted by some magical frog. I knitted my eyebrows when Quinn stood up and gave this stranger hug.

"Wanna join us?", Quinn asked and I almost groaned.

"No, I'm here with my parents I just wanted to say hi" That midget said. She needs to shut up.

They talked for an eternity making me groan in desperate need for this small creation to shut up, of course this brought attention to me.

Quinn looked at me sternly before looking at the frog and giving her an apologetic smile.

"Rachel this is Santana, Santana this is Rachel", Quinn tried to introduce us.

"Hi I'm Rachel Barbra Berry", Berry stuck her hand for me to shake but I just looked at her like she's stupid. Oh now I remember that Quinn said something about befriending this smurf.

When Berry saw that I won't give her my hand she awkwardly pulled it away.

I looked at Quinn and she was glaring at me when she sat down she stomped hard on my feet with her foot.

I hissed and pulled my feet away from her. What's with Fabray's and their abuse towards me?

"Sorry she's not warm with new people", Quinn looked pointedly at me. Well I'm not sorry. Maybe Lucy has some crush on this hobbit. Eww...

"That's alright so it was nice to meet you. I better get going", Rachel looked at me weirdly. I was hardly able to refrain from giving her my middle finger.

"Really?", Quinn asked me kind of mad. "What?" I tried to play clueless.

"Don't play stupid with me Lopez", I looked at her eyes. Okay she's not kind of, but full mode mad at me. She only ever uses my last name when she's teasing me about something or when she's mad at me.

"She's a good friend and I want to keep it that way. Don't push her away from me. Just be a little nicer next time. Okay?", she asked with her eyes shining with hope. I'm such a sucker for this girl.

"I will try" I sighed putting my hands in a mockingly defencive way. "Good that's all I ask", she smiled.

"So tell me more about Chardani" she asked changing the subject.

What the hell does that mean?

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You know about Charlie and her lover Dani" she put her elbows on the table and supported her head with her hands. Listening to my stories about them.

* * *

_So what you think, it's kind of rushed or not? I wanted to make this two chapter but I then I needed to do some stuff and bam... no other chapter ;( But hey Santana is back :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you will like this. Next chapter we will get a little bit more Quinntana ;) Oh and let's don't forget 200+ followers omg I love you guys sooooo muchhh... Thanks to my beta for making this more awesome ;)_

* * *

_Now that I know what I want_

_Chapter 6_

_Santana's P.O.V_

"My abs are better than Charlie's, right?", I asked Quinn while lifting my shirt. She looked at my eyes then her eyes trailed down to my stomach. She furiously blushed looking away.

"Do you have to do this in school. It's kind of crowded", she asked still not looking at me. I bit apple that was in my hand and chewed.

"Why it's not like they're giving us attention" I said with shrug swallowing and smoothing my shirt out.

"Look you're r-right" She said while blushing more.

I do what she said and guess what, Jewfro directed his fucking camera at us.

"Hey Jewfro shithead", I shouted to him and he looked scared. "Point that thing to me again and you will be sorry for a long time. Now get fuck out of here", I angrily said when he just gaped like fish so I threw my half apple at him.

It hit him in his forehead giving him the message and then he left. "San do you have to physically harm everyone?", Quinn asked me with frown.

"He asked for this", I leaned into her locker watching how she rolled her eyes. "Can we please back to my abs?", I cut her off when she opened her mouth to scold me.

"So whose are better mine or Charlie's?", I asked impatiently. "I don't know it's not like I see Charlie half naked, so I can't really tell you. It would be gross" She grimaced.

"Oh c'mon she's practically in her underwear all day", I shrug I know mine are better, but I still want to hear it from her.

"I d-d-don't know m-maybe hers", she lied. I know she did, I can tell from her eyes. "No fucking way and you know it", I said while pouting. "Don't ask if you can take the truth", she teased.

"You're just defending your sisters honor", I said and heard her laugh. "I'm stating a fact", Quinn said.

"You're lying", I said glaring at her. "Think about it people would kill to have abs like mine", I teased her. "You're such a narcissus...I have abs it's just that they're not like yours. But they're still here" She grabbed my wrist guiding it under her shirt.

I didn't even blink refusing to break our intense eye contact. I can feel the air changing between us. My hand had a mind of it's own trailing to her ribs.

I caressed her bra's bottom. I can feel and visibly see how her breath hitched. "Hey you two stop groping each other?", Charlie said making us quickly break apart.

I wanted to glare at her but the scowl on her face told me otherwise.

"Let's go I'm starving", I said trying to break the tension. "You're always hungry", Quinn said with her beautiful amused smile. "No I'm not" I said while pouting.

"Fine, whatever helps you sleep at night San", Charlie pinched my cheek. I swatted her hand away then we started to walk to the canteen. "Are you sitting with us or with the smurf?", I asked annoyed.

I don't know why but Berry makes me irritated and kind of jealous when she's around touching my Lucy Q. "You, if don't mind, Rachel is in the library", she said picking up a tray.

After we waited in line and got our food we sat down next to the soccer team.

"Tana", Quinn said with a mock child voice and I cringed. Damn that banana I picked up, this going to be embarrassing. "Please don't", I pleaded closing my eyes.

"_TANA BANANA_", Quinn and Charlie shouted at the top of their lungs then laughed when I grimaced looking around.

We got people's attention and now they all looked at us amused making me blush.

My teammates were laughing at us. They're shooting down my badass points I pouted.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

After lunch me and Sam were next to my locker I was picking my books while talking with him.

"So I was thinking maybe you want to go out somewhere this Friday?", Sam asked looking like a freaking puppy with his eyes opened big and wide.

"Sam you are nice guy but..." I started to talk but he cut me off. "But you don't like me that. Hey that's fine", He smiled.

"Maybe we could g-go o-out l-like a friends", I asked. I like him but only as a friend.

"I would love that", He said. We talked for another minute before he said he needed to get his books.

"You should go out with him" Rachel said walking towards me after Sam left "I don't want to" I replied shutting my locker's door then leaning into it.

"He's cute and nice", Rachel tried to convince me.

"He's not my type"

"You should try maybe you'll like him" She tried again making me sigh in desperation.

"Look R, I don't want to. If you like him so much why don't you persuade him?"

"He's not asking me. But really think about him He's nice and attractive and oh let's not forget a football player"

"I don't care about that"

"Why?...Wait" Rachel said when realization hit her. "You like somebody already don't you?", She asked suspiciously.

"What...Noo..." I really tried to be convincing.

"Who is he?" Rachel's excited shout brought us unwanted attention from other students. "Talk louder please", I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry but you like someone and you didn't even tell me""

"I said I don't"

"Quinn don't lie to me"

"I. Don't. Like. Anybody"

"Quinn"

"Rachel"

"Friends tell each other about their crushes"

"No"

"Oh come on"

"Why"

"'Cause I'm curious"

"I won't feed you gossip"

"Quinn. Quinn. Quinn...", She said my name about twenty times irritating me.

"Okay... Just please stop" I said and she brought her hand to her lips doing a zipping motion.

"IlikeSa-"I muttured fast and in a low voice, even I couldn't hear myself.

"Who?"

"Sa-"

"Hey Lucy Q", Just my luck, talk about the devil and she just magically appears.

"Hi", I said looking at the ground.

"Berry get the fuck out of here", Santana said.

"Ow..OWOWOW", She whined when I pinched her nose.

"Fuck. What's that for?", She asked her eyes emitting that expression of a rejected puppy.

"What do you want?", I asked putting my fist on my hips. I asked her to be a little nicer. "I should probably go", Rachel said awkwardly motioning behind with her thumb.

"See ya", I said after she walked away I slapped Santana's shoulder with the back of my hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?", she whined.

"Asshole" I repeatedly hit her shoulder. "Hey, hey stop it", she said grabbing my hand. "What do you want?"

"I got bored and Charlie is nowhere to be seen", she shrugged I rolled my eyes, she only needs me when she doesn't have anyone else.

"So Puck's going to have a party this Friday or later... I don't remember, want to come?", she asked leaning against my locker.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I said biting my lips.

"C'mon live a little, have a normal teen life", she tried again.

"I will think about it?", I said more like asked in the end.

_Santana's P.O.V_

"Charlie!", I shouted walking into her room.

"San it's not a forest", she said.

"With mess like this in your room I think it's the same, you probably even have a few cute little animals running around in here", I lie down on her bed while she was futzing in her cupboard.

"What are you searching for?", I asked after few minutes frowning when she didn't answer me.

"I got a date with Collin"

"Eww... is he with the dude with the baseball cap on all the time?", I asked.

"Yes... I think he's cute and he's nice"

"Good luck", I said sarcastically.

"Go with that dress", I said pointing to the black little dress.

"I would look like a hooker"

"Not without reason, it is in your wardrobe" I teased.

"Bitch", she murmured.

"Where's Q?", I asked.

"Dunno maybe locked in her room"

"Good, suffer alone", I walked out of room to find Quinn.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

I was lying on my bed with my guitar on my lap.

I softly played and sang under my breath all the words I could think of and rhyme. Someone opened my door but I didn't stop.

"Hey Lucy Q", Santana said walking through the door.

"Hi", I only stopped when I saw her messing my drawers.

"Aha", she said excitedly when she found what she was looking for.

She plopped down next to me stealing my guitar from my hands.

"Yes of course have it I wasn't doing anything with it", I said sarcastically.

"Shush Lucy Q", She started to draw on my guitar.

_Next day..._

"My name is Quinn Fabray I'm here for the Cheerios tryouts", I said with utmost confidence, surprising even myself.

I stood there with my back straight and my head held high.

Remembering what Santana had said about when you're trying out for a position and you're competing with others.

It's funny that she was high from weed telling me this but here I am still using it.

Number one, outside look confident even if you are trembling inside.

"Everyone says that, I don't think you will be any better, blonde tubbers", Sue's bored voice rang throughout hall.

"Well... I'm way better than everyone out there"

Number two, say anything that seems confident even if you are making up some fucking story, if you offend someone, don't regret it.

"Oh you're full of yourself tubbers", Sue said while quirking her eyebrows.

"Only speaking the truth", I looked at her with my best ice-cold look.

Number three, never let someone win, have the situation under your control.

"Start" Sue demanded taking off her glasses I started to do my routine.

When I fully got used to beat music suddenly stopped making me stop to look at Sue with my ice poker face.

Number four, don't show your emotions.

"That was sloppy. But you're in, pick up your uniform and get out before I regret it", Sue said making me simultaneously happy and confused.

Number five, happy dance only when you know nobody will see you.

I picked up my uniform before walking out of school. I closed the door and leaned into it.

Huge smile appeared on my lips. I made it... "_I MADE IT_" I accidentally shouted and quickly looked around to see if anybody saw me but the parking lot was empty.

I fist pumped and chuckled to myself. I picked up my phone and started to text Santana. My thumb hovered over the send note.

It'll be better if I tell her tomorrow. No I will show her tomorrow in school. With big grin I walked home.

_Next day..._

I walked with a smile towards jocks.

"Hey San", I said while tapped her shoulder waiting for her to turn around and see me.

"Hi..." She squeaked out. Oh my, how I'm enjoying her shocked face.

With my index finger I closed her chin.

Her few team mates were looking at me weird so I squinted my eyes and looked at Santana and she send them glare.

I put my hand on her shoulder bringing her attention back to me.

"So how do I look?", I asked.

"A-A-Amazing", I looked at the ground trying to hide my smile and my red cheeks.

After my body calmed down from her compliment I looked at her.

"Where's Charlie?", I asked. "Nurses office", she said with shrug like it's not big deal.

"What? What happened" I asked shocked and worried. "Nothing big don't worry, just bloody nose", I scrunched my eyebrows still waiting for her to elaborate.

I rolled my eyes when she didn't say anything else. "Tell me how"

"Her gay was showing and she got distracted Peggy passed her but bam she didn't see that coming", Santana said chuckling of course it's humoring her.

I shook my head trailing my hand down lopping over her elbow then bringing my other hugging her right arm. I let her arm go when I heard a wolf whistle.

"Oh little Fabray is a Cheerios now I approve that skirt and those legs. How hot would it be if you were to wrap around my waist?", Puck smirked as he licked his lips making me shiver and not in a good way.

I looked at Santana waiting for my knight to shine but got nothing.

Instead I crossed my arms ignoring him. "Ah... still not talking", he chuckled walking past me.

I yelped when his hand connected with my ass.

Before I could even react and turn around I heard the locker slam and someone groaning.

"You bitch" Now it was Puck's time to yelp when Santana pulled his arm to herself and with her right hand pressed his skull into the locker.

"Touch her again like that and I will fucking castrate you!", Santana growled hauling his mohawk and pushing him away.

"You think you're some tough bitch here I will fucking drop you from your high horse princess", Puck snapped but when Santana tried to lunge at him he stepped back.

I tugged Santana's collar like some uncontrollable dog's leash.

"Calm down Kitty", I whispered into my knight's ear.

After a glare from Puck he walked away.

* * *

_Tell me what you think I really like when you reveiw :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello awesome people I hope you will like this oh give me a bits love today only two review and there's going to be hundred haha love ya people and I really wanna thank you people who's reviewing all the time you just awesome._

_Chapter 7_

_Quinn's P.O.V_

I'm searching for Rachel ten minutes already.

I feel like she's ignoring me and I don't know why. Her answers are always short and she's looking around all the time like she's ashamed to be seen with me.

I tried my last option and walked into the auditorium I saw her sitting on the stage end. I bit my lip maybe she wants to be alone. I don't want to intrude.

"What are you doing here?", Rachel beat me and asked me.

"Umm... I was looking for you", I walked towards her. I lifted myself on the stage and sat down next to her.

"Why?", she asked blinking.

"Maybe 'cause you're my friend", I said.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" I asked after the silence fell on us.

"I'm not ignoring you?", she cringed raising her tone making sound like a question.

"R tell me what's wrong"

"Now that you're in the Cheerios I don't want you to be with a loser like me. You probably would get slushied if they see you with me", Rachel rambled making me sad.

"Don't. I don't care about it. You're my friend and I don't want anything to change between us", I pouted giving her my best puppy dog eyes when she finally turned her head to her right and looked at me. I nudged her shoulder with mine and smiled at her.

"So how 'bout I audition for your choir club and if Sue kicks me out of the team so let it be. Mhmm?", I grinned when she cracked a little smile shyly looking away.

"You don't have to if you don't want to", she said with a shrug making me roll my eyes.

"You tried to persuade me all summer. I know you want it for me to tryout", I said. Actually I really want to try it for myself.

"You don't have a Cheerios practice today", she asked unclasping her water bottle then taking few gulps out of it.

"Nope, next week after school, the torture will start", I said quickly lifting my hand towards her bottle tapping it up making it spill few drops on Rachel's jeans.

"HEY", she shouted. I swiftly hopped of the stage smiling at her.

"Sorry my hand slipped"

"That's not fair now it looks like I pee on myself", Rachel whined.

"Don't worry it will dry", I chuckled.

"Whatever", she grumbled.

"So tell me about your crush", she demanded after few moments.

"What crush?"

"Your crush"

"You wanted to tell me but Satan showed up"

"Rachel", I warned her sternly I don't want either for them to insult each other.

"I'm sorry but your friend isn't really nice", she said and I huffed crossing my arms.

"Whatever", It was my time to say it.

"Your crush, tell me who he is!", she whined sounding desperate making me laugh.

"I will give you one clue"

"I will take it"

"S", I said nervously she's smart she could easily connect the ends.

"What S?", she asked and I face palmed myself.

"That's the first name's letter", I deadpanned.

"Amm... You said you don't like Sam. OH! You're trying to play hard to get", she said.

"No, I don't like him. Second clue, older than me"

"Shane...?"

"He's your classmate"

"So what. He's two moths older than you. Is it someone I know?"

"Yes"

"Seth, Steve, Sky..."

"Wrong"

"Amm... Is this someone you interact often with?"

"Yes"

"I don't know anybody!"

"Yes you know it!"

"You only interact with Santana but she's girl and I don't know anybody else", she said and I bit my lip.

"Sebastian", she continued making me facepalm harder than I intended.

"I don't even talk with him"

"You're impossible just tell me", she let out frustrated puff.

"You're just not thinking. You answered your question already", I was getting annoyed with this interrogation.

"So you like?..."

"SANTANA... I like Santana for god's sake", My irritation got the best of me and I just spit it out. I feel like some rock was removed from my chest. I can finally breathe. It was the first time I had ever said it loud and I liked.

"Oh...", Rachel's face was shocked. Maybe she doesn't want to be friends with me because I said that I like girl. Damn, damn, damn!

"You alright with this, that I like girl?", I asked unsurely.

"Why shouldn't I? You know that I have two dads?", Rachel asked.

"I don't know... And you never told me... I only saw one", I said.

"But when I think about it... It totally makes sense how you two are always touching each other, all the lingering hugs and her being jealous often", she brought us back to the topic I can feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"She's not jealous she just overprotective sometimes"

"So are you two together?"

"No", I said my stomach sank and I feel sad.

"Aww... Don't be sad, we can think of something to push you two in the right direction", she hopped off and walked towards me with spread arms. She hugged me tightly and I can feel tear riding down my left cheek.

"C'mon ask her to come today, you could sing a song to her"

"Operation Sanquinny is starting now"

"Please think of something better than that name"

"Quinntana?"

"I like that so much better, but we have to go, the bell will ring soon", I said looping my hand over her's elbow and walked towards out locker.

_Later that day._

"Umm... Can I borrow a guitar" I asked nervously. My heart beating like I'm sprinting and my legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Sure whatever you need", the man with the vest also know as Mr. Shue, our school Spanish teacher said. I found one and picked it up throwing strap over my shoulder.

I tried to strum a little bit checking how it sounds.

After I tuned it to sound better, I plugged it into the speaker and walked towards the microphone. Jeez this club has many members.

I can even see a few popular jocks like Mike, Finn and Puck. Some of them were shocked to see me. Maybe 'cause I'm a Cheerio now.

"Umm... M-my name i-is Quinn Fabray and I'm g-g-going to s-sing Avril Lavigne's s-song 'Things I'll Never Say' ", I bit my lip cursing myself for stuttering.

Mr. Shue smiled at me encouragingly and nodded his head to start.

I looked at Rachel and Sam and they have big grins on their faces calming me a little. I looked at the door. I asked Santana to show.

My smile didn't reach my eyes when i tried to smile at them. I started to strum my guitar and slowly opened my mouth to sing.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

I can feel my voice wavering sometimes from my nervously state.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

I closed my eyes.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

"_Woooohoooo Lucyyy Q_", I heard a familiar voice shout I looked at the door and there was my knight with my sister. Santana came to support me with a big grin holding her hands up making the sign of a horn.

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

I chuckled into song. She came.

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

I really wanted to show off so I singed like there's no tomorrow putting all my emotions.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_I started my guitar solo._

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

I ended softly singing last lines.

"T-Thank you", I bit my lips awkwardly nodded his head with big smile on his face. I put guitar where it belonged and got off of the stage.

"Hey Q you were amazing!", Charlie said coming to hug me.

"Of course she was, my charm is rubbing off on her", Santana joked pushing Charlie away and enveloping me into grizzly hug.

"Please I can't breathe", I tried to push her away.

"You're no fun", Santana pouted breaking away from the hug but still holding me. She traced her hand down my arm making me shiver.

"Cold?", she asked before I could react she took of her team jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Thank you", I shyly looked at her eyes.

"Quinny that was perfect", Rachel's excited voice rang behind me.

"Totes cool",Sam agreed. I looked at the ground heat rising to my cheeks I felt so overwhelmed from all these compliments.

"Maybe someone's hungry?", Sam asked us.

"YES! I'm not alone", Santana shouted bringing us shame from another who looked at us weirdly. Other auditions had already started.

Me and Charlie rolled our eyes. She could probabnly eat a cow and still be hungry.

_Friday_

This is first party I'm going to and I got this weird feeling in my stomach that something will happen.

Somehow Charlie successfully persuade me going to a Puckerman's party. And of course I had to use my charm so Santana would go there too.

"Ready sis?", Charlie asked me when she walked into my room.

"I'm looking good right?", I asked feeling insecure.

"Of course you look beautiful", she smiled at me.

"Hey Noah", Charlie greeted Puck when we entered his huge house. Our family is wealthy but we don't have a freaking mansion. Okay not a mansion but his house is huge.

"Finally. I thought you would never come", Puck said addressing my sister.

"Where's Firecracker?", Charlie asked him. I stood in the background not wanting him to see me.

"Dunno with some chick Mia, Nina something like that", he said and I felt jealously pang in my abdomen.

"Let's play a game?", he walked away and we followed him into some room. Along our path he invited some other people.

We all sat down forming a circle. Some on the couch some on the floor.

"Spin the bottle or truth or dare?"

"You're such a perv", Charlie cringed deciding to sit next to him. After various dares and embarrassing truths Puck had to choose who to ask and of course he smirked atme.

"So Quinny Quinny Truth or Dare" There was something challenging in his tone. I looked at Charlie silently asking with my eyes. 'Dare', Charlie mouthed to me.

"Umm. D-D-Dare", I stuttered and he smirked.

_Santana's P.O.V_

"Hey kidds whatcha doing?", I lazily broke through the doors. Shithead Puck shot me devilish smile opening his mouth.

"I dare you to make out with Santana for... Hmm... minute", he said with a smirk which I wanted to wipe off with my fist. He's an asshole. I sat down next to Lucy Q and raised my eyebrows at her when she wasn't meeting my eyes. Who did he dare to make out with me?

"Oh little Fabray don't be buzz kill!", Puck said. What... Wait...

"Hey back off if she doesn't want to do your jerky dare she won't," Charlie said protective over my girl.

"I never thought Fabrays were cowards", Puck taunted my girl and I kicked his leg glaring at him. I will shave the dead squirrel on his head or pick up Russell's shot-gun and freaking hunt him.

"Back the fuck off or my foot will travel a short trip in your ass", I looked to my left wanting to tell Quinn to not mind him but my words stuck in my throat when I saw her face leaning towards me.

_Quinn's P.O.V._

My palms are sweaty and my heart playing fastest ping-pong in my chest. I'm slowly leaning at her.

I brought my left hand to her neck bringing her face closer before I chicken out. I can feel her hot breath on my lips. I always dreamt but I never thought that my first kiss would be with Santana. I barely brushed my lips against hers.

Tuddut tuddut my heart hammered I got worried that it would jump out of my chest. Santana trapped my bottom lip between hers sucking it.

Best feeling ever.

After a few awkward moments of not finding our pace she pulled away a little.

"Relax a bit and breath through your nose, babe", she muttered near my mouth.

Heat raised to my cheeks but before I could get anymore embarrassed she kissed me again. I don't know what I'm fucking doing but when she licked my lips I parted mine slightly and she pushed her tongue into my mouth.

A moan escaped my lips and I wanted to curse myself but the feeling was too good and with Santana's tongue in my mouth I could barely care that we were not alone. Damn that feeling.

"That's hot", Puck said after few moments making us break apart. I had a hard time focusing.

"That was totally more than minute", he wolf whistled and Charlie hit him on the back of his head with her palm.

"Shut the fuck up", she warned him.

"I-I-I n-n-need something t-t-to d-drink", I quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

So did you like it? So what we have here Summer (check) Lucy Transformation (Check) Lucy Q is a cheerious (check) Attraction (Check) Sexy time's still need... Tsk Tsk first time writing that... Hell that story is even first I ever wrote... Sorry for my rambing


	8. Chapter 8

Hello awesome people so I'm posting this chapter with my phone i hope everything right if not I will repost it this weekend...

Chapter 8

Quinn's P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen. Damn that kiss shook me. I can still feel her taste on my lips.

And what she made me feel. Argh... That should be illegal.

"Hey Lucy Q", Santana suddenly breathes out into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

She wrapped her arms around me from behind.

She brought me closer to her body. She's torturing me.

With one hand she brushes off my hair from my shoulder. She softly kissed my neck.

A moan slipped out of my lips when she sucked and bit my pulse point.

"That's hot", she murmured into my ear. I turned around and she leaned into me.

She put her hands on either side of the counter trapping me.

She slowly leaned her head. When I could feel her breath on my lips I turned my head sideways.

She chuckled her breath now hitting my cheek.

I trailed my hand to her forearm lightly tracing.

I slowly lifted my head and bit my bottom lip suppressing my smile.

She flushed her body to mine and I gasped.

The counter is digging into my back but at this moment I don't really care.

I closed my eyes waiting for her to kiss me but that didn't happen.

She kissed my cheek and I slowly opened my eyes.

Her eyes are almost black and there are so many emotions twirling in them.

She licked her lips drawing my attention to them. Why isn't she kissing me? Argh...

"You know you're digging my grave right under my nose, but I can't help just wanting more, and that's killing me", she whispered near my lips when she talked I could felt her lips brushing very softly against mine.

"Santana", some boy shouted making her release me. "What do you want?", she snapped at him.

"Let's go dance you can make out later", he said.

"Are you going?", she asked me her eyes are soft.

"Maybe later", I said.

"Lucy Q", she tried to glare at me.

"I'm fine go", I pecked her lips then pushed her away.

As she walked away,she looked a few times over her shoulder and every time I rolled my eyes.

I really just want to be alone right now. I found some empty room and walk in plopping on the bed.

"Little Fabray", Puck broke into the room after an hour and I really wanted to get out of there.

I got up from the bed and quickly tried to walk past him.

No such luck, his hand on my elbow stopped me.

He tugged me around crashing his lips to mine.

From the shock I didn't know what to do. He roughly pushed me to the bed squeezing me with his heavy body.

"Puck let me go", I struggled against his weight he trailed his lips to my neck.

"Damn it", I growled frustrated trying to push him away felling panic build in my chest.

"Baby I promise you will like it, he grunted trying to slip his hands under my shirt.

"Puck no"

"Okay jezz", he stopped kissing me.

"Otherwise, you know you could blow me", he lifted himself a little trying to zip his zipper down.

I used this opportunity and kicked him in the nuts.

He yelped rolling off me. I quickly stood up and sprinted out of room. Damn it I left my phone.

I run back and pick my phone. With my other hand I lifted clock and throw it him.

"Asshole" I hissed before hurrying out of here. I ran down the stairs.

"Hey Q", I collided into Santana and lost my balance.

Strong arms quickly caught me. "What wrong?"

"Where's Charlie?", I asked trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Making out with... I don't know who. Hey Lucy Q what's wrong?"

"Can you walk with me home... please?"

"Yeah of course", she blinked few times trying to focus.

"Charlie", I tugged my sister's sleeve when I found her.

"What?"

"I'm going home with Santana are you going with us?"

"No it's only midnight, I'll stay here, you go", she shooed me away.

"Are you that drunk that you don't see doors", I said to Santana's ear.

"Jacket I my need jacket" I noticed her baseball cap was sideways, her tie was loosely hanging on her neck, and she had a few lipstick prints on her cheeks.

"Eh..." She looked around then started to go somewhere.

"San where are you going?"

"Jacket"

"San" She suddenly hugged me in crowd.

"You smell like unicorn Lucy Q" She said making me calmer.

"Focus kitty" I pushed her away

"Right jacket"

"Did you even have one?" I asked clenching her shirt so I wouldn't lose her.

"Yes? No...maybe?"

"Oh... kitchen"She walked away.

"Kitten" I followed her.

"Ahha" She excitedly shouted swaying from side to side.

Finally she picked her jacket. "Put your jacket on" I said when she swirlingly walked. "I'm warm" She held it for me.

I rolled my eyes putting in on she probably will lose it anyway.

QSQS

"I'mmmmm waaaaalkiiiing ooooooon sunshiiiiiine, woaaaoah! I'mmmmm waaaalllllllkiiiiiiiiing oon sunshiiiiiiineeeeeee, woaaaaah! Aaaaand doo-!" I put my palm on her mouth trying to shush her I really don't need the neighbours to wake up.

"You know you really look beautiful" She blurted out stopping dead in her tracks and wobbling sideways.

She hugged my waist nuzzling her face in my neck making me giggle.

"Let's go", I said but didn't push her away. "Can we play 'Call Of Duty' when we go home?", she squeezed my waist

"If you don't sleep on me now"

"You're warm"

"You're cold", I chuckled amused.

"I miss you with you glasses" She finally released me but still kept her left arm around my waist.

I lifted her arm and put on my shoulder so that I could support her better.

"I looked lame" I said. "You looked cute and hot and sexy" She checked me out making me blush.

"Damn you, now I'm horny" She complained. "Like some cat on her period" We started to walk.

"What would you do if some zombie would chase us now?" I struggled to hold her when she almost tripped on her feet.

"Likee a viiiiiirgggggggin touched for the verrry first timeeeeeee"

"Can you stop shouting?, sing to yourself please" I scolded her.

"I wanna eat" She pouted.

"Do you think I'm like some Picasso with my works. Nooo I'm like da Vinci or Michelangelo or or... There goes my education ha"

"When we grow up can we have a pet... Like snake or lizard?"

"Oh i like cats by the way those pussies are really soft", she rambled chuckling to herself.

"Ha pussy"

"San please move your legs" I said when I started to drag her more than support.

"Ah...Wait... I left father's car...", she quickly tried to turn around.

"Kitty please tomorrow" I pleaded.

"I need my car"

"Argh..." I'm growing frustrated here.

"Tomorrow please let's go home" I tugged her.

QSQS

"Please San I'm begging you be quiet you will wake my parents up"

"I demand a goodnight kiss then"

"San" I cried out she is so frustrating if I wasn't so worn out, I would probably be laughing at this but now I just want to go to my bed wrap myself in my blankets and sleep.

"Ohhh LUCCCYYY QQQ YOUUU STOOOLL-" I shut her up by kissing her lips.

"That's what I'm talking about" A big sloppy grin appeared on her face.

"Now shut up" I said unlocking doors.

"I'm silent jeez you're so demanding today" Thank god she lowered her voice.

"You owe me a dance" I tried to drag her.

"One sexy dance"

"Preferably one where I'm sitting and you're dancing" I finally dragged her stairs up she stumbled few times but manged to keep almost quiet.

"I refuse to sleep alone" She slurred.

"Have you ever though about marrying me? 'Cause I think about that all the time" We finally slipped in Charlie's room.

"Do you ever think how small Berry is... she's like some real berry... Now I'm hungry" We finally reached bed and she dived into it face first.

"Can you take off your clothes?", I asked

"Stop demanding me... I'm supposed to wear the pants in this relationship not you"

"Kitten please contribute", I tugged her shoes off.

"Do you like Rachel?", she asked while I unclasped her belt and unzipped her jeans.

"Did she teach you how to kiss? 'Cause baby you are good"

"Stand for me"

"NO"

"SAN"

"Lucy Q... Quinn why did you change your name it doesn't make any sense, you're only confusing everyone"

"Santana for the sake of all that is holy, don't make me angry"

"You're on your period or what?" She finally stood up and knocked off all the decorative pillows.

"Lie down" I said when I pulled the cover. She finally listened to me and I covered her with the blanket.

"Hey where are you going?", she asked when I tried to slip out of room.

"Just gonna go get changed and clean my make up. Sleep San I will be back" I walked towards her and kissed her forehead.

"You better be, if not I will go all lima heights adjacent on your cute ass", she murmured stretching all over the bed.

"I'll be waiting" Last thing I heard before I closed the door.

After my evening routine I walked to my bed and slipped in.

I looked at the phone which was on my nightstand.

Damn it's already two a.m walking with Santana defiantly two times slower.

I though about going back to her but when she has few drinks she starts to snore so I decide against it.

I was already drifting out when I felt bed dipping next to me.

Startled, I quickly looked over. "I miss you" I heard Santana's voice and immediately calmed down.

She slipped under the covers next to me. Santana wrapped her arm around my waist and lied down on her stomach.

"If I were to serenade you would you go on a date with me?", she nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"Or if Berry would? "

"What would you choose?", she murmured. "'Cause I would choose me"

"Of course you would" I chuckled when her breath evened out, after a while I followed her into a slumber.

QSQS

I tried to stretch my arms but the pressure on my right arm stopped me.

I can feel Santana's breath on my neck which is kind of cold.

Wait... Did she drool on me? Ewww... Heat rose to my cheeks when I realize that her morning wood is poking my thigh.

"Kitten", I shook Santana's shoulder.

"San, San, San", I whined with my best annoying voice shaking her shoulders.

"Shut up", she rolled on her back and drapped her arm on her eyes.

"Kitten" I crawled on my knees next to her. "What?", she said grumply.

"San get up, I can smell Mom's bacon, breakfast is ready", I said putting my hand on her stomach, her shirt rode up during the night.

"Santana" I sing songed tracing my nails lower. I can see that she stopped breathing.

I reached her short's and then backed away and trailed her abs.

I feel her warm palm on my thigh slowly caressing my skin with her thumb.

Butterflies in my stomach didn't stop for a second.

"Please get up?", I leaned a bit and tugged her arm from her face.

"Five minutes"

"It's already two o'clock"

"So what I'm hungover"

"San" I whined. "Wha-" I squealed when my back collided with the mattress.

"Ten minutes" She cuddled her face near my breasts making me blush.

Santana's P.o.v

After ten minutes as I promised we went downstairs.

"Hey Santana how are you feeling?" Russel yelled making me groan.

"Wonderfully", I murmured.

"That's amazing wait here" He walked out of room and came back few minutes later.

"How about we cure your little headache" he said setting bottle of brandy and two glasses down.

He unclasped it and poured into glasses. "Nooo... I won't drink that" I said feeling nauseated.

"Yesterday you drank much more c'mon just this glass I insist for my daughter to drink it with me" It always warmed my cold little heart when Russell Fabray referred to me as a family.

"Sorry but no", I declined again.

"C'mon drink with an old man", he smirked. I groaned picking up the glass.

"Dad don't", Quinn scolded Russel while sitting down and pushing a plate to my direction.

"What? It's best cure from the hangover isn't" He said with smug face.

"Last time I'm here", I said drinking it. My mouth is so dry I think I can drink anything right now.y

"Russell, why the hell you did you give her this?" Judy appeared and smacked her husband on the back of his head. I cringed at her loud voice.

"I thought you had enough, your singing yesterday had to be proof for that", Judy stole the glass from my hand.

"I had but Russell insisted", I said glaring at his smirk.

"I just wanted to help", he smiled innocently.

Qsqs

So yeah i know everybody predicted some crazy sexy times sorry not in this but i will tell you a secreat...its going to be later.. if for real this weekend if my awesome beta will fix it. Im not promising it would be any good its my first time writing that but i really hope you won't be dissapioned and still will read this story... okay i know i need to stop with all those authors post... hope you liked it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Just put this chapter to maybe glue the process i though it happened to quickly

Quinn's P.O.V

"KITTEN! Give it back", I demanded trying to catch up to her.

"I just need his number", Santana sprinted away vaulting one hand over the kitchen table making a barrier between us.

"GIVE IT BACK", I tried to lean over the table and catch her but she sprinted away with me following her. She jumped over the coffee table landing on her feet on the couch then trying to hop over it.

I ran towards couch I stupidly crawling putting my knees to the top trying to grab her neck. I accidentally dug my fingernails into her skin. She hissed putting her hand on my elbow.

"Let me go"

"Help me here I'm losing my balance", I whined almost falling.

"Crazy blonde", she firmly supported me and I crawled back to a safe position.

"Ahhh...", I gasped.

"What's wrong?", she asked concerned while crawling next to me.

"You're an asshole", I whined pushing her away with my foot when she started to crawl towards me.

"You just attacked me!", she swatted my leg away and lied behind me.

"You asked for it" ,I checked my nails with pout.

"You just broke my nail", I grimaced and then raised my eyebrow at her.

"Serves your right"

"Jackass", I gave her flick on her nose making her scrunch it.

"Stop it?", I screamed laughing hysterically when she sneaked her hand under my hoodie and tickled my side while holding my hands in her firm grip. My phone started to ring and after few moments she released me. I brought my hand over her jean's left pocket picking up my phone. She tilted her head slighty sideways furrowing her eyebrows when I pinched her nose and rolled on my stomach. Santana started to crease my lower back and I supported myself with my elbows while answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Q whacha doing?", Sam asked.

"Nothing much just fooling around. You?" ,I giggled trying to swat away Santana's hand when she cupped my butt.

"Bored out of my mind. How 'bout we go to the movies?"

"Sure, why not?", I looked at Santana who inspected her hand while other occasionally squeezed my butt.

"Santana is going with us", I said making her scowl. I turned on my left side letting my right hand trace Santana's collarbone.

"Sure I will text Rach", he said.

"Cool text me when"

"Mhmm..see ya", he said before hanging up.

"What's that suppose to be?", she glared at me.

"We're going out"

"No"

"C'mon", I snuggled closer to her.

"No"

"Kitten please", I pouted she let out big breath.

"Okay"

"See everything is better if you just let me be on top"

"Who says you're the top?", I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well when you're underneath me...", I purred crawling on top of her.

"You know if you ever need practice I'm always here to serve, just call me, baby", Santana winked leaning into me.

"Oh Kitten I really will call you", I traced my two fingers from her eyebrow to her cheek then to the chin touching her lower lip in the process.

"But I think I'll pass today", I said rolling off the couch on my feet.

"Fucking tease," I heard her grumble.

"You better take your fucking jacket 'cause I'm not going to give you mine and then freeze my ass off!", she shouted when I walked stairs up to my room to get changed.

"Stop cursing", I shouted back.

"WHATEVER!"

"You really need to have the last word?", I shouted stopping at the top.

"YES!" I rolled my eyes going to my room.

Santana's P.O.V

I walked out of Charlie's room after twenty minutes of waiting for Quinn. I looked to my right and saw Quinn walking naked! ... Okay almost naked with only a towel wrapped tightly around her. Still looking at her I reached the stairs. She winked at me opening the doors. I missed first step down. I tumbled down until I reached the turn. My body made the impact to the wall. I groaned loudly feeling like I just got few goods hit with a baseball bat.

"Oh shit, kitten! Are you alright?", Quinn appeared next to me wearing only panties and tight white top. Her hair still wet soaking her shirt on her breast. She tapped my cheek lightly, asking if I'm alright. She furiously threw her hair back and I was totally distracted by her.

"Charlie!", she shouted.

"Where's the fire munchkin?", Charlie appeared.

"Oh fuck San", Charlie quickly ran to me kneeling down next to Quinn. She quickly withdrew her phone from her pocket.

"I'm fine", I groaned out stopping her by putting my hand on hers.

QSQSQ

Quinn's P.O.V

"Hey Rachel", I called her she quickly turned around giving her megawatt smile in return. We finally came closer to her and Sam. I quickly hugged Rachel.

"Can we go eat something?", Santana asked limping towards us making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah that would be cool", Sam agreed. I looked at Rachel silently asking her.

"That's cool with me", she said with mischievous smile.

"Want to kiss my pain away", Santana whispered to my ear.

"Nah" I shook my head.

QSQS

"Hey trouty", Santana said, I nudged her with my elbow. To my surprise Sam just laughed asking what she needed.

"Have you ever thought about dyeing your hair or cutting it?", she asked. We all looked at her like she's crazy.

"What?" she asked.

"What's the deal with my hair", He asked tracing his fingers over it.

"You know I understand that you're a Bieber fan and all, but c'mon! Leave it to my hands and I will make you handsome. I mean if you didn't have that huge mouth I would consider you attractive", she said leaning over the table and ruffling his blonde hair.

"You know it's a compliment since it's coming from me because you know I'm perfect", she said cockily making me roll my eyes. I swapped whipped cream on my index finger and creased her left cheek before licking it from her face. She quickly retracted.

"That's disgusting. You're disgusting", she whined.

"How would you feel if I started to lick you?", she quickly caught my chin and started to lick my cheek then nose.

"Eww stay away!", I giggled trying to push her.

"You started it! So why not to be disgusting together?", I put hand on her mouth stopping her.

"I'm sorry, okay? Stop it" I chuckled pushing her away. She winced.

"Sorry", I said.

"I'm fine" She said straightening her back.

QSQS

NEXT DAY...

"So today's the-", started to say but was quickly cut off.

Don't tell me not to live

Just sit and putter

Santana and Charlie broke into class singing together

Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter

Don't bring arou-

"I forgot the rest" ,Santana said.

"Something like on my parade", Charlie tried to sing.

"Okay sorry for that", Santana winced. Everyone was silent.

"We want to be in this little smelling loser club", Santana said.

"Amm... Uh... Welcome to club", Mr. Shue said shocked.

"Mr. Shue I believe we need them to audition before adding new members", Rachel said.

"What a bitch" ,I heard Santana say and I shook my head.

"I believe that we sound too good to be in this club. C'mon you need new members and we are just flawless", Santana said and shot Rachel a glare when she opened her mouth.

"Do you want to? I mean we heard a little bit of your voice", Mr. Schue stuttered.

"Don't you have anything better to do then listen to us?"

"If you must know Satan we are preparing for Sectionals", Rachel said with a huff.

"So...shut up" ,Santana said raising her eyebrows. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and started to pout like some five-year sulking in her plastic red chair.

"Do you remember a song right now?", Santana asked turning her head to Charlie's direction.

"You're gonna hate me", Charlie said with sweet little smile. She quickly said something to the band.

"Wha-", Santana tried to ask.

You don't understand, you don't understand

What you do to me when you hold his hand.

Charlie started to sing and music started to play after few words.

"Noooo", Santana almost shouted horrified with wide eyes. Charlie smiled at her almost apologizing. Almost.

We were meant to be but a twist of fate

Made it so we had to walk away.

Santana groaned singing lines with least enthusiasm than her.

'Cause we're on fire.

We are on fire.

We're on fire now.

Charlie rolled her eyes while Santana sang she punched her shoulder. Charlie looked at me and wiggled her fingers to me to come. I walked to them singing while looking at Santana.

Yeah, we're on fire.

We are on fire.

We're on fire now.

I don't care what people say when we're together.

You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.

The Gleeks stood up to dance with us.

I just want it to be you and I forever.

I know you wanna leave.

"Wanna make out?", Santana asked when we came closer dancing next to each other. I stopped dancing and just looked at her. The Gleeks were still shouting and dancing around us. Santana just shrugged and spun me around.

So come on baby be with me

So happily.

She sang the last lines holding me in her arms.

QSQSQ

I was with the Cheerios simply chatting with them when I felt strong arms sneak around my stomach pressing me to the persons' front.

"I miss you", Santana said nuzzling her nose in my neck making me squirm. I tried to step away but she only held my stomach tighter. She put her chin on my right shoulder.

"Aww", some Cheerios cooed making me blush. I leaned my head against hers finally relaxing.

"So girls, are you going cheers for us?", Santana asked addressing the Cheerios. A few boy scowled at her but she just ignored them.

"Oh yeah we will totally come and cheer for you", one girl said licking her lips. What a bitch.

"What class do you have?", Santana asked bringing her attention back to me.

"Math like always", Santana stepped sideways me keeping her arm wrapped loosely on my waist.

"Lets go get your books don't want you to be late", she said tugging me away from Cheerios.

"So if I were to kiss you again what would you do?", she asked.

"A) kiss me back B) playfully push me away then kiss me or C) slap me then kiss me?"

"How about 'D' not kiss you at all?" I asked.

"That's not an option here. Plus you know you want to"

"So what would you do?", she asked.

"Maybe wanna test it, so A", Santana wiggled her eyebrows releasing me and leaning next to my locker.

"Or B"

"C is too hurtful", She winced making me chuckle and roll my eyes.

"I'm choosing D", I said.

"Hey", Santana said and I turned my head in her direction. I was met with soft lips.

"Asshole", I laughed pushing her face away. I picked up my books and shut my locker. I started to walk with her following behind me.

"Q", Santana drapped her arm around my shoulders. I looked at her and she quickly pecked my lips.

"Stop stealing my kisses", I chuckled elbowing her in the ribs and she stopped rubbing her side.

"I still got a bruise so please be calmer with you punches there princess"

"Oh don't be a baby" I said walking to her slowly sneaking my fingers under her jacket. I creased her side slowly leaning my face to hers.

"I can always kiss it better", I whispered into her ear then feeling a little braver I nibbled her earlobe.

"Let's go", I stepped away and her face turned red. It feels good to make her blush after all those times she's made me blush.

"Want to carry my books?", I asked sweetly with my best puppy dog eyes.

"No", She said making me pout.

QSQSQ

Later that day...

Santana's P.O.V

"Stop sniffing me", Quinn said startling me.

"I'm not!," I said defensively. She snuggled closer to me and I draped my arm around her shoulders as we continued to watch that lame movie.

"Yeah right", she said and I know she's smiling.

"Wanna make out?", I tried again for tenth time today. She didn't say anything and started to draw patterns nervously on my thigh.

"You know my offer is always open to you", I said. She pulled away a little looking at my lips then to my eyes. I smirked closing the gap between us.

"What do I have to do to make you relax?" I asked pulling away a little after few moments

"Do I need to moan like a porn star?", I asked roughly kissing her lips. I bit her lower lip moaning loudly. I licked her lips and she parted them inviting my tongue I didn't stopped to moan. After few moans I pulled away with grimace.

"I just turned myself on", I cringed making her laugh. She looked to my lower region blushing furiously.

"Can we watch porn?", I asked.

"What!? No", Quinn blushed.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Scared that you will like it and be turned on with fake moaning and bad video?", she blushed even more making me chuckle.

"Cmon..."

"No just no"

"Why?"

"Can you just take the answer and leave me alone"

"I will totally ignore it if you rub yourself under the blanket"

"Don't tell me you've never done that?", I laughed squeezing her shoulders.

"Your hand never made its way down?" I asked.

"Can you just stop talking about it"

"No"

"Just shut up", she crossed her arms.

"No"

"Stop talking and let's keep watching"

"Okay"

"What's with you and having the lasts words?"

"Nothing"

"Shhh..."

"Yes ma'am" I said making her groan.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Don't have to read this chapter it's the same baby making chapter !_**

**_But there's changes so if you would like to re-read who I'm to stop haha..._**

Hey so I did change sex scene thanks to amazing authors '_**HereandNow27'**_ and_** 'Born To Be A Writer121****'**_ who really help me out and rewrite it making it awesome. Some people liked which I didn't expected and I didn't knew what to do so I didn't change that so sorry to them who didn't like that... I'm like all four that Lucy Q deserves romantic _in the bed_ first time and completely sober BUT... but they were sober do you really think this would happen? But I still kind of feel bad I really listening to you people and I want you to enjoy reading this *pout*

Guests you really should make a profile or just write you nickname coz I really want to thank you all but I have to do this this way... Still thank you verry verry much for reviewing. Let's don't forget poeple with a name's and profiles YOU ALL JUST AWESOME! I got most awesome readers haha...

* * *

_Now that I know what I want_

_Santana's P.O.V._

"Need help stretching?", I asked behind Quinn with a smirk playing on my lips.

"N-No", she swiftly turned around hitting my nose with her hair in the process. I held my hands behind me and slowly leaned into her personal bubble.

"That's a shame", I straightened my back.

"What are you doing here?", she asked me bringing her hand to the cross swirling it around her fingers.

"We have practice", I deadpanned and she huffed.

"I know that but why are you here with me...us?", she looked around, some Cheerios looked at us glaring and other just did their stuff.

"I got bored", I said shrugging and she rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Coach will be mad", she said pushing me away when I made one step towards her.

"I just want to help".

"Go away".

"Kill joy. Oh wait, guess what?", I said excited. All day I wanted to tell her but every time I saw her I forgot. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Remember how I was saving for that old motorcycle?", I asked excitedly.

"Wait, you got it!?", Quinn asked.

"Yes it just needs to be fixed and you're going to help me today", I grinned.

"You're just using my cheap labor", Quinn deadpanned.

"Don't say you don't want to speed away on it", Santana said.

"Whatever go away", she wanted to push me again but this time I grabbed her hands and forcefully tugged her to me.

"Lopez come back", Coach shouted. I winked to Quinn then jogged to our side of the field.

"Hey San" Charlie said and I hummed acknowledging her.

"What's going with you two?", she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I thought we talked about this, stay the fuck away from her", she said and I clenched my jaw to refrain from snapping at her.

* * *

_Quinn's P.O.V_

"Did your dad see this?", I asked throwing my leg over the motorcycle and straddling it.

"Yes I though he would flip and start screaming"

"But?"

"But for the first time in my life he was happy that I didn't talk to him or didn't ask for money", I felt her doing the same behind me she sat down flush against my back. She snaked her arms around my stomach and put her chin on my shoulder.

I leaned over her tracing my nails along her forearm. She softly trailed her hand down reaching my hips then she put her palms on my thighs. She started to rub them and I can feel her steady hot breath on my neck making my shiver.

"Wanna go play Xbox?", I asked.

"Damn it, you're perfect", she said making my cheeks hot. I don't know whats exactly going on here, but I liked and I won't ruin this moment with questions.

"Last one is going to be a player two", I said quickly hopping off the motorcycle and starting to sprint. I tried to look over my shoulder but I didn't see her. I quickly hopped over the couch but with my luck there was Santana already lying. I didn't have time to move my knee away and it connected with her crotch. She yelped rolling on her side making me almost fall of the couch.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry kitten", I said crawling to her. I started to kiss her cheek then draw my lips to hers, I pecked them few times muttering apologies each time.

"Jeez stop it I can't breathe", she pushed me away rolling of the couch.

"I'm so sorry", I apologised following her on the ground and crawling over her I straddled her stomach.

"Kiss it better", She said hopefully.

"Jerk", I rolled my eyes and stood up then picked up the controller.

* * *

_Santana's P.O.V_

"You suck today" I heard Quinn say when I died fifth time. She along with my hormones are messing with my head. She's sitting leg over leg . Her foot somehow slipped under my jeans and she's trailing her foot up and down my ankle. Damn my hardening buddy isn't helping either.

"Hey focus kitten", she put her hand on my tight dangerously close to my crotch making me slightly jump.

"You look a little red are you alright?", she asked stopping with her foot but tracing her hand over my knee.

"Y-Yes",I squeaked she traced her hand back but this time inside my thigh.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom, pause the game", I said quickly standing up and walking out before she reached my mid tight. Damn damn damn! Fucking hormones. Fucking Quinn playing me. Argh... don't think about Quinn don't think about Quinn... don't think about her soft hands or her kissable lips or her sexy body... don't damn it... I need a cold shower or some magazine and my hand. Damn Charlie she ripped my favourites when she found it under her bed. Well not her but Judy found it. Best day ever. Most uncomfortable talk I ever saw between Charlie and her mom.

* * *

_Quinn's P.O.V_

"Someone's early", Santana walked in frowning.

"Yeah", Charlie said looking sad.

"Hey, didn't have a goodnight kiss?", Santana asked and sat down next to me.

"That's the problem I had",

"Whats wrong?",it was me this time who said it.

"I didn't feel anything".

"So...".

"And it's not only with Collin yeah its nice if a boy is a good kisser but there's no fireworks", she huffed.

"It's that summer chick's fault", Santana said.

"Her name is Dani", Charlie snapped.

"Whatever give her a call", she sat down next to me and put her arm over the back of the couch. I leaned into her.

"Let's talk about something else", Charlie said and we know don't push her she will open when she's ready.

"You didn't see anything outside. Like some cool motorcycle?", Santana asked with smirk.

"You mean that piece of shit bike?", Charlie asked making Santana cringe.

"It's not a piece of shit"

"Is it even working?"

"No", I answered with smile.

"It's not a piece of shit", Santana murmured trying to defend her new toy.

"You don't even know how to fix it", Charlie stated the obvious.

"Bitch", Santana snapped at her.

"Don't be a baby", Charlie poked her cheek.

"I'll shave your head when you fall asleep"

"Aww is our firecracker and most badass Latina is pouting?", Charlie mocked.

"Go burn yourself"

* * *

_Next day..._

"Hey Quinn",

"Hi", I tiptoed so I could easily be face to face with her. I quickly pecked her right cheek, very close to her mouth.

"That's all I get?", Santana smiled.

"Yes",

"Cmon it's my birthday",she pouted her lips tapping them with her index finger. I clenched her team jacket and leaned my back against the lockers tugging her with me. She put her elbow on the locker supporting herself. She licked her lips while looking at mine and slowly closed that small gap between us. I felt her lips on mine, making my heart skip a beat. With her other hand she held my hip and slowly trailed it down. She cupped my butt making me moan and I used this opportunity to push her tongue into my mouth. I remembered that we are in school and I really don't want some teacher to see it so with my hand that was clenching her jacket I pushed her away.

"Students are staring" ,I whispered when I opened my eyes.

"Yeah sorry", she said not making move to step away.

"San", I chuckled when she squeezed my butt then pushed her hand away.

"What class do you have?", Santana asked.

"Math"

"Cool let's go", She said interlocking her left hand's fingers with my right's. I looked at her weirdly feeling butterflies in my stomach and heat raising to my cheeks. She picked our backpacks with her right hand and threw it over her shoulder I really wanted to object it but screw that if she wants to be cute acting this chivalrous who am I totell her otherwise?

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Charlie c'mon go with me", Santana said walking in with backpack slung on her shoulder.

"San we had a deal this weekend okay and it's kind of late"

"So what are you going to do lazy? Watch TV? Instead let's go get drunk, I got a few bottles"

"You really need to stop with all that alcohol you workout don't forget that"

"Last time this year i promise"

"You always say that"

"It's not like I'm addicted"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"Charlies' girlfriend is coming here today", I interfered.

"I said don't say anything", Charlie slapped my arm.

"Oh that... that... whats her name again _w__hom you didn't lose your virginity to_?"

"Dani... not everyone is so addicted like you"

"Do you need wine? 'Cause I can give you one, you can have romantic night with candles rose pedals, clean room ah..."

"We are not going have a sex Santana"

"Why not?"

" 'Cause I'm not ready"

"Still pick I don't have anywhere to put it maybe 'cause my bff is spending time with her girlfriend. Bros before hoes dude where's that?"

"Stop talk with me like I'm a guy""

"_Quinn_" Santana pointed her finger near my nose.

"What" I squeezed her finger lowering her hand.

"Go with me"

"I have too much homework"

"Bullshit"

"You know how I'm strict with my education, unlike someone"

"Lets go"

"No"

"I'm giving you ten minutes to change your clothes", She plumped down on the couch.

* * *

"San stop perving", I chuckled putting my hand on her mouth and pushed her face to another side. I really tried to fight her but what can I do Lopez's charm gets me all the time.

"Eww", I grimaced when I felt saliva on my palm. I rubbed it off on her shirt. She turned her head to the side looking around then she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Do you have to show this much cleavage?", Santana asked picking my collar trying to pull it up to cover it.

"Stop it", I blushed feeling her fingers brushing my skin. I swatted her hand away then interlocking our fingers together. It's really dark here I don't want to run into wall or something. That's the only reason I'm holding her hand.

"It's good to have keys from the school, where do ya wanna go first?", Santana asked unlocking school.

"Won't we get caught?", I asked nervous.

"Nah Billy's sleeping", she said.

"Oh how about the pool", she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No", I said firmly.

"C'mon it will be fun",

"No San", I tried to drag her to different direction but she just stood her ground.

"Kitten let me down", I harshly hissed when she picked me up. I'm not some rag doll that you can pick whenever you want.

"Careful if I drop that backpack Billy will have to clean up all the good wine",

"_LET ME DOWN!_",

"Seriously hush it's my birthday I do what I want",

"_SANTANA_",

"SHH...",

"I hate you" ,

Santana unlocked the doors to the pool finally putting me down. She turned the light on.

"You're heavy", She commented.

"You're an asshole", I shot back.

"Babe shush there",Santana said and damn my fucking heart started to beat faster at that why god why is she so adorable.

"Hey don't play music so loud", I scolded her.

"Stop worrying", She said picking her bottles from backpack. There where six wine bottles how did they even fit there.

After the fourth bottle I was already tipsy or even drunk Santana pulled me up by my hands spinning me around like crazy making me giggle with some song I don't know.

Santana let go of my hand making me miss tingle she's giving me already.

When some sad part come he kneeled down on her left knee and put her hands on her left chest side where her heart suppose to be, making most dramatically sad expression she could muster.

She failed 'cause a small smile was on her kissable lips.

She quickly jumped on her feet and wrapped her left arm around my waist twirling us around our she put her hands on my elbows tracing them down until she met my fingers.

She putted distance between us and I spin her around and she repeated this with me.

Soon we were both dizzy. On the last one before I could turn around to face her she pressed her front to my back. Soon I felt that we both fell.

_Splash! _We came into cold water.

"Jerk", I giggled slapping her arm. She chuckled swimming away from me on her back. She pulled her shirt over her head then her pants and threw them somewhere now she's only with her bra and shorts.

I quickly hopped on the ground and picked the bottle taking few good swing from it. Then sat down and the end of pool swinging my foot in the water.

_Santana's P.O.V_

I watched as Quinn pushed herself up and sat at the edge of the pool, her feet still dangled in the water. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure, she was literally breath taking.

I couldn't help myself and I swam over to her. I stationed myself between her legs and placed my hands on either side of her. As I pushed myself against her, Quinn giggled putting her hand on my sternum pushing me away.

I came back to her though and with my right hand I began to caress Quinn's thigh slowly tracing my fingernails to her inside thigh pushing my limits watching how she stopped breathing.

She pushed herself on her feet getting me confused and missing her soft skin already.

"Ohh free show," I slurred when she pulled her shirt off.

She chuckled and picked up bottle and took few big swing off it. She walked towards pool end and crouched holding it for me. I pick it up drinking last drops.

She smiled to me and slide out of her skirt.

My mouth feels dry and I don't know if maybe this from how beautiful she is or that I'm start to get sober just looking at her. I put bottle on the ground next to her.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" I asked when she reached to unclasp her bra.

I quickly turn my head around not wanting to seem like a creeper, the tent in my short was not helping at all. I was beginning to get as hard as a rock and a semi naked Quinn was not helping at all.

She dived into the water. I stared as she swam her way over to me. I couldn't help but lick my lips as she resurfaced.

"Hi," She said trapping me, putting her hands on each side on me.

"Hey," I tried to control my breathing. Her eyes are so beautiful right now and that twinkle in her eyes isn't helping me at all.

She leaned forwards and kissed me. My hands automatically went to her hips. She bit my lower lip, I opened my eyes and saw her with most lustful look.

Tongues are fighting for domination, teeth is clenching and my dick is rock hard.

I turned us around and hoisted her up on the end of pool, while I still remained in the pool. I gripped on to her hips as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her hungrily and desperately, her hands tangled around my hair. My lips began to leave a trail down her neck, biting her pulse point. I couldn't help but suck on her neck and leave a red mark behind as she moaned my name out.

Quinn pulled away and stared into my eyes as she caress my cheek, her thumb traced over my lips. I saw the lust in her eyes and I knew she saw the lust in my. Her legs unwrapped from my legs and scooted back, giving my a chance to hoist myself up from the pull and get out.

I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. She didn't waste time, she began to kiss my neck as I walked over to one of the pool chairs and carefully placed her on her.

I laid myself on top of her and began to massaged her breast. She was grinding on my dick making it impossibly hard. I caressed her breast while sucking her pulse point. She dug her fingernails into my neck and shoulder when we started to grind faster.

She undid my clasp and I threw my bra away. I started to palm her breast tracing my thumb over hard bud making her moan loudly.

Quinn's hand trailed lower and she cupped my hard cock. It was my time to moan. She starts to rub my hard tick over my boxers. Her hand traced till she cupped my ass, and the grips onto tightly when I bite down on her left breast.

Her hand make her way to the hem of my boxers and she tugs at them, pulling the down to my knees freeing my dick. She looked at it with wide eyes and I started to feel not only insecure but scared she might started to freak out. That is not the case, when she places her hand on my abs and slowly begins to make her way down.

She's not just somebody I can fuck and leave. I tried to push myself up. But she just held my neck strong.

"Lucy Q I can't... we can't do this", I tried to push away my needs and think with the right head.

"Stop calling me that San... I know you care Santana, please just show me that you care," She said and I made mistake looking in her deep hazel eyes.

I took a shaky breath when she cupped my dick's head tracing her fingers around it. I took her hand and wrap it around my cock. Rhythmically I guided her hand up and down. I let out a moan as she tugs at it, I kiss her neck as she continues to do this. I get harder by each tug if possible, and I can feel my pre-cum dripping out of the tip of my dick.

I attacked her breast with my lips flicking my tongue over nipple making her squirm underneath me. I kissed my way up to her throat, I moaned when she trailed her fingernails down and up my dick.

She opened her eyes trapping my soul.

She licked her lips, letting go off my dick and then hooks her thumbs to her panties slowly tugging it down. I can't myself and I help her take them off. Soon both of out underwear's are gone.

There is nothing between us, our naked body's lay next to each other. I caress every inch of her body, admiring the beauty that is Lucy Quinn Fabray.

"You're so beautiful." I said looking at her body.

"You're a sweet-talker," We both chuckled. She tugged my head down to her lips kissing me roughly.

"Breathe through your nose babe," She mockingly repeated my words when we kissed first time. One of my hand trailed down I pinched her clit. I begin to rub it, making her squirm beneath me.

"Mmm... you're... driving... me...crazy," She said between kisses squirming. She spread her legs even wider and lifted her hips opening for me.

"You really haven'y done this before?" I joked.

"I read a lot," She said making her cheeks even more red than before. I looked into her eyes doubting.

Maybe I should step out, I still have some time.

But my thoughts quickly disappeared when she kissed my lips. I can't wait any longer, my hand wraps around my hard dick and a bring it to her pussy. I place it between her folds and rub it against them. I can feel how wet she is for me.

"Baby," Quinn moaned.

I line up my dick with her entrance, I circle the tip of my dick around her entrance, teasing her. I can't do it for long because I am so horny.

I slowly push myself forward, my dick entering her slowly.

Quinn arched her back as she moaned in pain. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby. Do you want to stop?" Quinn shook her head "no" as she continued to hiss and dig her nails into my back.

It's almost painful, but the feeling of being inside her is beyond amazing. I pushed my length all the way inside her, stopping a few more times, when she dug her nails harder into my back.

"You're so tight," I moan as her walls tightly hug around my dick. It feels so fucking good, I can practically feel myself cumming.

I started to kiss her neck wanting her to relax.

"Relax, close your eyes and just feel this" I said kissing her lips.

I slowly began to thrust in and out of her, Quinn begins to moan as I do this. After awhile she started to meet my thrusts.

My places grip onto her hips, holding her steady as I thrust inside her. I moan loudly, she feels so dam good.

Her nails scratched my back as we went a rhythmic pace.

"Santana," Quinn moan.

I kiss every inch of expose skin on her body, her hands are tangled in my hair. She manages to pull my face up and kiss my lips. She bite down on my bottom lip, as I thrust a little harder into her.

"You feel so dam good," I grunted.

After awhile she started to meet my thrusts and she moaned. Her nails scratched my back with the pace we set. She roughly grabbed behind my neck and tugged it down. Soon I felt soft lips devouring me in a passionate kiss.

"San... that... feels... good", She said between moaning when I rub her clit.

"You... feel... good...", I retorted back.

"Oh baby, go faster and harder." Our bodies were covered in sweat. I do as she asks and I go faster and harder. Hitting a spot inside her that her eyes roll into the back of her head. I can feel my orgasm is coming soon.

"Babe... Look...at me" I demanded. She opened her eyes and I can feel her walls trapping my dick, "I'm so close,"

I can feel my face getting red, and I see that Quinn is so close to her climax. I give a few more powerful thrust sending her over the edge making her cum, she is shouting my name as this happens. Her toes curl as she arches her back and mouth forms the perfect "o" as her orgasm rips though her.

My balls begin to clench and I can't hold on any longer, my hot sperm spurts out of my dick, filling Quinn up. I cum inside her hard, she moans as this happens. I cum even harder when I hear her say my name. I kiss all over neck as this happens.

My thrusts became sloppy and I stopped when I felt her relax. I kissed her but this time more emotionally.

We broke apart from lack of air. I look into those gorgeous hazel eyes of hers.

I slowly pull out and we both moan at the loss of contact. My dick is now soften.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, that was amazing."

"Yeah it really was."

I slump over Quinn and I feel her kiss the side of my head. I turn mu head to face her and she connects our lips with the passion, it wasn't demanding, it was more caring.

It wasn't a kiss that demanded another round but more like a kiss that showed our love.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey thats not reall update go check chapter 9 and in 10 i made changes

Now That I know What I Want

Chapter 10

Quinn's P.O.V

This has been the worst month ever. Not only is Santana ignoring the fact that we slept together but I've felt weird. Every morning I feel sick and I puke my guts out, not not mention the awful headaches I get. Also I missed my period. And I'm starting to freak out.

"What's wrong sweetie?", Rachel said touching my forehead with her palm.

"I feel sick"

"Maybe you're pregnant", she joked, chuckling at the end. I hadn't thought about that...

"Oh my god what if... ", I said horrified and she just chuckled. She just fucking laughed.

"Q two have to take a part in tango not one".

"I slept with Santana", I blurt out.

"What?", her face went pale.

"I-I slept with her a-and we didn't use anything... what if I'm pregnant Rach?", Tears welled in my eyes. My life is going to be over.

"First we're going to buy a pregnancy test, okay", she said hugging me trying to calm me down while I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh sweetie everything is going to be alright"

QSQS

I saw Santana standing with a girl from my squad named Anna.

"Hey kitten", I walked towards them. I clenched Santana's shirt and jerked her head down to meet my lips. I chuckled when she ducked her head down with a blush creeping on her face after the kiss.

"We need to talk", she whispered and I nodded my head.

We walked away from Anna into restroom.

"Look what happened between us, it shouldn't have happened at all", her tone was cold and I had never heard her use it on me. I could feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. I knew that was why she's ignoring me but it still stung.

"Lets just forget what happened, okay?", she put her hands in her pockets. I can feel tears welling in my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't tell her at all. I'll just tell her when I know for certain that I'm pregnant or maybe I'll never tell her. It's not like she would care.

"Don't Lucy Q, please don't cry", she stepped forward and I backed away.

"Don't touch me", I hissed when she wanted to put her hands on my shoulders.

"Q", I blocked her voice out.

"C'mon Quinn, we can still be friends", Friends. Ha right.

"You just don't understand do you?", Don't I make it obvious that I want more than friendship from her?

"What do you want from me?", she snapped.

"For you not to fucking ignore me", I said.

"Well go to Noah he won't ignore you"

"What?!", What the fuck is she talking about?

"Did you sleep with Puck?"

"What?!"

"Did you?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Santana where the heck did you hear this?"

"He bragged about it to the whole school and someone saw him in a room with you. Or more specifically on top of you"

"Santana I don't even like him and he grosses me out!"

"So did you sleep with him?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes or no?" she huffed impatiently.

"No he tried t-to but I pushed him away then he didn't listen and I kicked him and then I found you"

"Wait... he forced himself on you?"

"Santana, stop I'm fine! Everything's fine! Calm down!", I tried to block her way when she tried to walk past me.

"Santana", I said this time more forceful and grabbed her shoulder trying to stop her but she just shook it off.

"Hey Puck", she called him when we reached football players.

"What do you want?"

"Your head", she jabbed him in the cheek.

"Bitch!", He tackled her to the ground.

"Puck!", I screamed trying to grasp his hand and tug him away from her.

"Help me!", I shouted to the football players that were just enjoying the fight. I looked back at them and now Santana was on top of him pounding her fist in his face.

"Don't- *punch*- fucking- *punch* -touch-*punch*- her -*punch*- again..."

"I... will fucking... kill you...", she panted standing up trying to smooth her jacket. Her hair is sticking out of her ponytail. Her nose and lips are bleeding and her cheek is starting to swell.

"Slut", Puck groaned making a fatal mistake, standing up. She turned around and like wild animal. I blocked her way putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Please San calm down", I hugged her neck. I kept my strong hold on her neck and finally felt her muscles starting to relax.

When I felt her tense again I looked over my shoulder to find Puck glaring at her.

I quickly released her but kept my hand clenching her collar, yanking her so she would walk away with me.

"Santana, you really need to stop with all that fighting" I scolded her finally releasing her and walking away.

"Q"

"Don't, you said what you had to say, now stay away" I said not meeting her eyes.

Charlie's P.O.V

"Hey munchkin", I walked in Quinn's room.

"Hey", she replied with a distant and sad voice confusing me and making me frown.

"Talk to me", I plopped next to her on her bed.

"About?".

"What's wrong?" .

"Nothing", she gulped while her eyes started tearing up.

"Quinnie bear", I poked her ribs.

"I'm fine", she bit her lip. I just waited in silence I know she's debating whether to tell me or not.

"I-"

"You what?"

"I-I-I", she took deep breath and closed her eyes before starting to sob.

"Baby girl, everything is going be okay", I said kissing her forehead enveloping her in my arms while she dampened my shirt.

"I'm-m pregnant"

"What? Are you like sure?", I asked shocked.

"I got like six tests and they all say the same", she said calming down a little.

"Wha... I... I don't have words... Who did you sleep with?"

"Santana", I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. I'm going to kill her.

"When?"

"When you couldn't go with us because of Dani"

"Did... Did you tell her?"

"She said it meant nothing and I just wanted to be sure..."

"That's okay, everything's okay", I tried to calm her when she clenched my shirt letting her tears fall freely.

"Breathe", I said when I thought she was going to have a panic attack. I started to breathe deeply so she would follow me.

"What am I going to do?", she asked.

"You're just going to go through with it", I kissed her head's crown.

Santana's P.O.V

I was telling our new team girl our strategy when I felt someone roughly pull my shoulder making me turn around. I wanted to give this person a piece of mind when I felt hard smack on my cheek. My head turned right from the impact.

"What the fuck?", I glared at Charlie.

"You bitch!", she screamed.

"What's your fucking problem?", I shouted back while she stepped forward and clenched my team jacket.

"I thought we were family", she spat. Never in my life had I seen her so angry. She pushed me and I lost my balance when my calves bumped against the bench. I fell down on my backside.

"What the hell?"

"Oh now you don't know what you did wrong. Don't cha you're a fucking jerk?!", she laughed creeping me out. I'm so close to beating her up. I furiously got up on my feet.

"You're fucking insane", I said.

"I warned you, but you just did what I asked you not to do!", she's doing some crazy things with her hands moving them everywhere while shouting.

"Why couldn't you just listen?", she asked.

"Look, she wanted it and I wanted it, what's the big fucking deal?", I said.

"You fucking took advantage of her", she walked towards me pointing her finger at me.

"She could have said 'no' if she didn't want it, but she didn't! Hell, she even said she wanted it... So what's the fucking problem?"

"You just couldn't keep in your pants!"

"Oh c'mon it's not like she didn't want it!"

"You freaking knew she had feelings for you, why did you lead her on?"

"I took her virginity, okay I'm sorry but she threw herself at me with all those touches and all"

"You fucking asshole!"

"Calm down"

"You knocked her up!", she shouted.

"I...What?!" My heart stopped.

"Do you think I never saw your little gazes after this summer. Do you think I never recognized your game around Lucy. I told you, I fucking begged, you stay away from her but you just had to do this", she continued this time calmer her voice is weaker.

"I knew you were attracted to each other, but damn you, I didn't think you would need to get her fucking drunk" I'm feeling like a total asshole right now.

And I'm feeling so guilty for making Quinn drunk and then just taking her virginity she deserved something special, something romantic, when she was ready.

"I never thought my fucking best friend who I thought of like a sister would break my little sister's heart. You know what's worse it's not that... That you broke your promises whenever we talked about it, not that you lied to my fucking face but that, that my little sisters' heart is broken because of you, jerk. Do you think it was easy for me when she said it was yours? Do you think it was easy when she broke down not knowing what to do? When she said that she wanted to tell you but you just gave her a shitty excuse 'oh sorry that doesn't mean anything' " she said sarcastically.

"I mean, why did you fuck her if it didn't mean anything? Damn Santana I-I thought we were family" she teared up almost whispering the last part breaking my heart.

"I thought we had each others back" she looked at my eyes one last time before walking away.

QSQS

"Quinn!", I shouted jogging up to her.

"Stay away", she hissed.

"Quinn", I reached for her elbow, softly grabbing it, and stopping her.

"What?"

"I want to talk"

"No Santana just no, stay away"

"Quinn"

"There's nothing more to say"

"I know you're pregnant"

"What!? How?"

"That doesn't matter"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I fucking tried, but you said it didn't mean anything and I didn't want to waste your freaking time with 'what if's..." Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I"

"You what? Stay away from me Santana"

"You know I won't"

"Santana just give me time to think things over"

"Quinn", I said grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go", she dug her fingernails into my forearm with her another hand.

"Q", I whispered tugging her but she stood her ground.

"Stay away", she tried to push me when I stepped closer towards her.

"I will scream rape or fire or something else" she threatened.

"Lucy Q, damn it! I just want to talk", I'm frustrated, I know what I said earlier was a fucking jerk move, but what Charlie said shook me. They really are my family and now Quinn is pregnant with my kid and I really have to take responsibility.

"What do you fucking want from me?" , It's not everyday that you hear Quinn cursing.

"Look I'm an asshole I know it, but give me a chance I'm sorry for what I said, and I'm sorry I freaked out about Puck and you but please just give me a chance"

"Santana"

"Quinn please", I begged tugging her again this time she let me. I snaked my arm around her waist bringing her closer to me. She put her head and hand on my shoulder. Her shoulders started to shake and I know she's crying. I let her hand go and tightly wrapped my arm around her smaller back. I can feel my own eyes starting to get wet and the lump in my throat isn't helping at all.

"Shh... Babe I'm with you", I kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled into my neck.

"So what's the plan?", I asked her when we both calmed down.

"I still need to tell my parents"

"Can't you just like wait until the baby is born?" I asked hopeful.

"San they will notice it"

"I know I'm jus..."

"Just what?"

"I'm nervous, like really nervous and scared"

"Put yourself in my place"

"We are together in this, alright?" I pushed away a little bit bringing my hand to her chin gently lifting her head. Trying to catch her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess"

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"Today and we are going to. If you really want make it up to me, you will have start now"

"Wait... C-Can't we tell them, I don't know later? It's Russel's hunting Friay", Damn it, damn it, breathe Lopez breathe in, breathe out, he's not going to kill you, just beat the hell out of you and probably shoot you few times. Yeah that's it. He will take easy on you.

"I want to tell them as soon as I can. You don't know how hard it is to lie to them"

"You're not lying you just not telling, them that's all"

"Santana", she huffed.

"Sorry", I said putting my forehead against hers.

"We have to go, class will end soon"

"Oh yeah, what are you doing here by the way?", I asked still tightly holding her in my arms.

"Restroom", she said closing her eyes. She looked tired and older.

"I really need to go to class", she said. I released her but still had my arm wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes the small smile on her face is making me happier inside.

"What class?", I asked.

"History" I tugged her and we started to walk.

Quinn's P.O.V

"Can you stop it you're going to make me nervous", I said when Santana tapped her heel on the ground for the hundredth time.

"What you're not nervous? Is crazy Russell going to fucking kill me and I'm too young and too beautiful for that"

"Of course I'm scared but can you stop talking about yourself for a second... What if they disown me? ... Oh my god", I panicked and started to slap Santana's thigh repeatedly.

"Hey", she stopped by interlacing our fingers together.

"It's all your fault! Why did you start talking?", I said frowning at her. The front door opened and Mom and Dad walked in.

"Mom, Dad can we talk for a second" I asked nervously.

"Of course, honey", Mom's voice was suspicious and she looked at our interlaced hands, with a small smirk on her lips.

"I'm going to bathroom", Santana stood up but I stopped her quickly yanking her jacket bringing her face closer.

"If you leave, it will be me who will fucking hunt you down, I will shove my dad's gun so far up your fucking ass", I hissed in her ear making her gulp but she listened to me and sat down.

"So honey what's going on?", I looked at Santana but she just continued to shake her leg and clench her jean's fabric. She's not helping, she's just making me more nervous. Why did I think that having her here would be a great idea?

"I... we... Santana..." What to say, what to say.

"I knocked her up", Santana said so fast she looked at me with wide eyes. That's how we eased into the topic... Yay for Santana, fucking yay!

My moms face paled while my father looked confused.

"What's that mean?", he asked.

"I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant", I stuttered.

"You're what?!", he stood up and I flinched from his aggressive tone.

"She's pregnant, I made her pregnant, sir" Santana cringed at her own words but she looked like she was ready to jump in. My lovely asshole knight.

"Get out!", he shouted


	12. Chapter 12

Hello just woke up and my beta send me this. I hope it's not getting boring

* * *

_Chapter 12_

"Santana get out", Dad screamed. She took a moment to look at him then turned her head to me, catching my eyes. I squeezed her hand nodding slightly. She looked like she's debating but I squeezed her hand quickly and she leaned to my face.

"If you need something text me, okay?", she said and I nodded my head again. She quickly stood up and walked past my parents. My dad's glare followed her to the door. We stayed silent until Charlie's croaked voice filled the room.

"What's with all shouting?" she asked plopping down next to me yawning. My father glared at me before shaking his head and walking away while my mother looked like she wanted to say something. Charlie enveloped me in her arms and I feeling like crying but no tears are coming out.

"I'm sorry" I said exhausted. Mom walked closer to us and sat down next to me.

"Honey we're not mad. I always thought that we were going to be grandparents after you finished school and college then you'd settle down. But let's look at the bright side, I can finally brag about not only my daughters but also about granddaughter or grandson. Tommorow we will schedule an appointment with a doc, okay?", I put my head on my moms chest snuggling closer to her, nodding my head, while she traced her finger trough my hair.

"How about you go to your room and I'm going to make you tea ,how's that sound?", I nodded into my mom's chest. Charlie finally released me and I got up. I walked up the stairs to my room.

"What are you doing here?", I asked surprised to see Santana in my room and splayed on bed.

"I was halfway home but that nagging feeling in my chest told me I should be with you", she said. I slipped in my bed and lay on my side next to her. She wrapped her arm around my waist rubbing my back. Her face was so close that our breath mixed together.

"Hey honey", my mother said behind the door knocking few times.

"Damn", Santana said with wide eyes releasing me and climbing off the bed.

"Just go under the bed", I said making her scowl.

"Now is not a time to argue", I rolled my eyes when she huffed but rolled under my bed.

"Come in", I said.

"Santana you can roll out from under the bed" My mom opened the door and walked in with one cup in hand.

"Shit", we heard Santana squeak out before pulling her head out under my bed while her other half still hid.

"Get up", my mom said softly shutting the doors. Santana quickly obliged crawling out and standing up.

"How did you know?", Santana asked awkwardly scratching her neck.

"Mom knows everything", my mom smiled softly.

"You two are not so quiet together"

"Oh... I-I-I should go", Santana said pointing her thumb to the window.

"Stay", mom rolled her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. She gave me the cup and winked to Santana before going out.

"Well I'm glad not everybody hates me", Santana shut the curtains and crawled to me. I put the cup on nightstand and snuggled closer to her draping my leg over her stomach.

"Mhmm... I could get used to that", she muttered while rubbing my leg. I hummed squeezing her firmly then relaxing my muscles.

"I should probably go before Russell sees me"

"Stay"

"Quinn"

"I need you" she looked straight to my eyes.

"Babe", Santana said stopping my hand.

"I will wake you up early so that you could go, but now stay please", I said tracing pattern on her collarbone with my fingernails.

"Okay", she kissed my temple letting her lips linger. I released her getting under the sheet and she quickly took off her pants and jacket slipping next to me. I lied on my right side taking her hand bringing her front closer to my back. I interviewed our fingers together. We talked about everything until sleep took us over.

* * *

"San... kitten... wake up", I pushed her away from my back.

"San"

"Santana", I ran my fingers to her cut on her lip from her fight with Puck.

"What?", she croaked out opening her eyes.

"You have to go"

"Why"

"You're not on my father's good side right now, remember?"

"Argh... what time is it?"

"Six a.m"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now... argh...", she rubbed her eyes groaning loudly making me laugh. I snuggled closer to her.

"I can't go if you sleep on me" She said.

"I know, I know" I rolled off her watching how she put her pants on.

"See ya later" she leaned and kissed my cheek before leaving through the window.

* * *

_Santana's P.O.V_

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked amused.

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"That eyebrow lift and that glare at the same time" I tried again making her chuckle.

"Do you think they know?" Quinn whispered in my ear when we walked through school corridor.

"Know what?" I draped my arm around her shoulder and looked at her.

"Santana" she said in a firm voice.

"I think they were whispering and looking at us 'cause you're with me. You are in the Cheerios while I'm the most awesome person in this school"

"The most important thing is that Sue doesn't find out", she said making me frown.

"Why's that?"

"She's going to kick me out of squad"

"I think you should to quit it"

"What... no I'm still not showing"

"Look I'm not going let you do all those crazy Sue diets and her crazy routines"

"I mean it quit it or I'm going to have this for you" I said and she stopped walking pushing me away and looking at me.

"And how are you going to do that?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"I'm just going to tell her" I told her in bored tone.

"Do that and I'm going to scalp you"

"Well I'm gonna take my chances"

"Why are you looking for argument?"

"You have to be safer do you really think that pressure will be good?"

"I will be fine"

"Damn it Q", I said frustrated. She tried to walk away but I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Stop being stubborn" I said.

"I know you're right but give me a moment for my pride" I released her and she poked my stomach before walking away.

"Let's go to park after school" I shouted making her turn around she nodded and blushed when she saw that students were listening and looking at her.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

After school Charlie drove me home and I changed. I took a good hour to dress myself up.

_Where the fk are ya?_

Santana texted me.

_Still home_

I texted back.

_Move your ass here_

I rolled my eyes

_What a charmer_

_Ya know it_

I walked out the front door locking it.

_Want me to come get ya?_

_No. Be there in 10_

I texted her back.

"Hey" I said walking to Santana. She hugged me.

"You smell nice" She murmured in my neck kissing it few times making me shudder.

"Don't I always?" I asked cheekily we let go of each other. We walked around with our hands interlocked. She was talking about her crazy day I giggled putting my other hand on her hand which was laced with mine. I led us to nearby bench. She sat down, and I feeling braver than ever, sat down on her lap. She wrapped her hands around my waist and I wrapped mine over her shoulders. I leaned and nuzzled my face in her neck. I sighed happily. I pulled my face slightly away and pecked her nose. She scrunched it making me giggle. I smiled my shy smile and bit my tongue.

"And that's another story to my 'I'm fucking awesome' list.

"If I didn't like you so much I would think you are psycho" I blurt out.

"I'm just very likeable psycho" She joked.

* * *

_Santana's P.O.V_

"So you like me?" I asked trying to catch Quinn's reaction. She started toying with her necklace slightly nodding her head looking kind of flushed.

"You think I'm cute" I asked with a smirk.

"You think I'm the most awesome and beautiful girl" she rolled her eyes.

"Stop complimenting yourself" I brought my hand to her picking her cross from her fingers and started to traced it with my thumb.

"I'm still waiting for the answer"

"C'mon it's not so hard to tell me I'm amazing" I tried her to say it.

"No you're not"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Your eyes are telling me different things"

"Stop imagining things" she stubbornly said.

"Oh c'mon "

"Why are you making this harder?"

"Why can't you just say I'm amazing and that you want my amazing ass as yours"

"I really want to strangle you right now"

"Still waiting"

"You know what? Forget it"

"You know you want it"

" I think you are really cute. I think you are very beautiful. I really, really like you and I really want you to be my girlfriend"

"What? I didn't hear" I smirked when she rolled her eyes taking breath.

"You are the most adorable and cutest person I have ever met. I really like you and you are the most beautiful girl in this universe. You're really awesome and I really want you to be my girlfriend. So will you?" she chewed her lower lip.

"Wow so many compliments and I didn't even had to ask", I teased sneaking my hand behind her neck I tugged her closer to me and started to lean towards her. She stopped me putting her hand on my mouth.

_Quinn's p.o.v_

"So will you?" I asked.

"Say I'm awesome one more time" she said making me more frustrated. I'm so fucking nervous right now and she's playing around. I really don't like this.

"Whatever" I pushed her face completely away from mine.

"Babe, of course I'm going to be your girlfriend " she smiled making my heart melt like an ice and butterflies jumping in my stomach. She tugged my face to her and barely brushed her lips with mine. I clenched her jacket while trapped her lower lip slighty sucking it. It wasn't kind of awkward like our first kiss , I fully relaxed devouring her taste not like our second kiss. We didn't stop for a second coz people may be staring like our third. It was perfect with fire works and it was calm. To me it was our perfect kiss.

"Wait you're not agreeing only 'cause I'm caring your kid?" I slightly pulled away.

"You really made me believe you were smart. Our kid is just bonus. If I didn't like you I wouldn't ask you to kiss me for so long or to cope a feel"

"Oh by the way, as your girlfriend my right is to grope you whenever I want", Santana emphasized this by lowering her hand lower and cupping my ass making me jump in her hold. I chuckled making myself comfortable in her lap and kissing her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

So there is changes. Almost everything kind of changed. Oh and people i have a Beta author named ' HereandNow27 ' this awesome person fixed my mistakes and gave me this idea about bringing new character. Hope you will like the changes tell me what do you think :)))

Now that I know what I want.

Chapter 13

Quinn's P.O.V

"Go say hello," Sam said when he saw Santana with her team mates at the end of corridor.

"I said hello early," I lied.

"Aww Quinnie is shy," Rachel said as she pinched my cheek.

"I'm not... Should I give her a hug or a kiss her but what if she doesn't want it?" I murmured.

"Just kiss her but not too heavy, remember we're still in school," Sam smirked

I scowled at him and slapped his shoulder.

"Why did I tell you everything?" I asked him.

"'Cause I'm good a listener while Rachel here is an unstoppable talker," He said as playful threw his arm around Rachel's shoulder making her blush. I wanted to coo at how cute they look but Rachel gave me a glare stopping me.

Just then I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist

"Hi," Santana said pecking my lips when I turned my head trying to look over my shoulder. She snaked on hand on my stomach splaying her fingers on it.

"Hey," I blushed putting my hands on hers and leaning into her.

"Are you guys an item?" Santana asked Sam suspiciously when she saw how close he and Rachel were.

"Everything good Lopez," Sam said back, ignoring her previous question.

"Are you item?" Santana asked him again.

"What? No," Sam said quickly dropping his arm from Rachel's shoulder and they both blushed.

"Okay... Well bye," Santana said and tried to drag me but I resisted. However she didn't give up either and I ended up letting her drag me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked giving up.

"Janitor's closet," She said in her 'duh' voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanna make out," Santana said shrugged.

"Not now," I said.

"But…" Santana pouted.

"Later okay, the bell is about to ring anyway," I said calmly and kissed her pout away.

"You owe me though," She smirked and I felt her hand squeeze my waist.

"Walk me to my class?" I used my Fabray charm and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay okay stop it," She surrendered, "I'll walk you to class."

I smiled triumphantly. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we made our way to my next class, it didn't take us too long before we got to my class.

"Oh my gosh you're one of the clingy types," She said when I hugged her next to my class, I didn't want to let go of her.

"I'm sorry, this is my first relationship," I pouted and released her. I pecked her cheek and walked to class.

Santana's P.O.V

"Take a picture it will last longer," I murmured angrily to the new girl when I noticed that she was checking me out.

"Thanks for the permission," The new girl said.

I looked at her scowling. She surprised me by taking her phone out and actually daring to take the picture of me.

"Are you insane?" I asked shutting my locker.

"No, I'm Brittany," She replied.

"Weirdo," I said.

"This school is huge," Brittany commented as she looked around with wide eyes, "Like some pentagon…I think I might be lost."

"Where do you need to go?" I asked curiosity got the best of me.

"Principal's office," Brittany said while biting her lip.

"Okay, come on," I nodded my head signaling for her to follow me, "I'll walk you there."

She nodded and quickly followed me. I honestly don't know why I was walking her; I didn't even like most of the people from this school

"I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary," Brittany said out of nowhere.

"Okay..." I said in confusion.

This girl is just leaving me speechless, I ignored her comment and we continued to make our way through the school. As we turned the corridor I notice that she was shivering slightly and had Goosebumps on her arms.

"Don't you have a sweater? It's fucking Ohio not Hawaii," I commented.

"I wore a tank-top today 'cause I thought it was summer. No one ever taught me how to read a calendar," Brittany pouted so innocently.

I only met this girl five minutes ago but damn that pout. I let out a reluctant sigh and took my team jacket off and handed it to her.

"Here take my jacket," I said, "You can use it for today and give it to me later on…you know when you actually have a jacket on."

She looked surprised but her expression quickly changed to excited.

"Thank you," She said and gave me a toothy smile.

"Okay, we're here. See this door?" I asked turning my head to watch her.

She nodded her head.

"That's the main office, go through there and you'll find the principal's office with no problem," I said, "And don't worry it doesn't look like that pentagon shit you mentioned before."

"And you say I'm weirdo," Brittany pouted.

"Hey!" I scoffed while she chuckled.

"Just go in there," I nodded my head towards the direction.

"Thank you umm... Tan unicorn," Brittany said making me chuckle.

"Santana Lopez," I said smiling.

"That suits you better. I'm Brittany S. Pierce but don't get confused I have nothing to do with Britney Spears," Brittany rambled.

"That's cool," I said while nodding my head. My eyes immediately caught sight of a blonde walking into her classroom; she was a few meters behind Brittany, "Alright well I'll see you around Britt."

Brittany nodded and surprised me with a hug. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush creeping on her cheeks when she released me.

"See ya," She smiled.

I gave her on last smile before I walked past her towards Quinn, who had already entered the class. I walk in the class and spot Quinn, she was seated next to her classmates, probably letting them copy her homework.

Quinn's P.O.V

I see Santana walk in and she immediately smiles at me. She takes her usual seat next to me and scoots her chair closer to me. She doesn't hesitate to wrap her arm around my shoulders while placing her free hand on my thigh. I could feel her hand slowly moving up higher on my thigh, it's already under my shirt, dangerously close to my panties

"Nice try," I said stopping her hand.

Santana scoffed playful and roll her eyes. I lightly began to trace her forearm with my fingernails like I always do. She softly kisses my temple and I put my head on her shoulder nuzzling my nose and yawning.

"Who was that girl you were talking with? I have never seen her before," I asked.

"Brittany, she's pretty cool a little weird but cool," She said excited.

"Is she on your team?" I asked, remembering the team jacket that Brittany girl was wearing.

"No," Santana said.

"Then why she's wearing your team jacket?" I asked.

"I gave her my jacket, she was cold," Santana shrugged.

"What if I get cold?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes.

"You have me," She said smiled, holding me tighter in her arms and snuggling closer to me.

My classmates looked weirdly at us so I grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Santana didn't question me; she simply followed me wherever I was taking her.

I led her to the nearest janitor's closet I could find. I pulled her quickly when I opened the door; she managed to close it behind us once we were in. I wasted no time and immediately crashed my lip onto hers. Santana let out a moan in surprise and kissed me back, her hands immediately found my hips and she pulled me closer to her. Moments later, I felt Santana's wet tongue slide between my lips. I welcomed it with my tongue.

As our tongues rubbed against each other, I felt her hands slide down my back towards my bottom. I squirmed a little when Santana squeezed my butt lightly and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck as my hands entangled in her hair, slowly scratching her scalp. I moaned, arching my neck giving her more access.

"Kitten don't you dare to leave a mark," I muttered when I felt her softly suck on a spot on my neck.

"Too late for that munchkin," Santana murmured by my neck, causing me to push her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"You're not that much older than I am, stop calling me a munchkin. It's such a turn off," I pouted drawing my hands down from her neck to her lower back. I nuzzled my nose in her neck.

"Is rubbing your sent on me your way of marking me or something? Or are you just being clingy," She teased.

"You know what? I won't be clingy anymore," I said and pulled away completely, crossing my arms.

"Babe," Santana began.

"You're the whiny one," I said as I stuck my tongue out at her like some five year kid.

She walked closer to me and tried to kiss me but I pulled my head away. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned away.

"Who's being clingy now," I said making her groan.

I pushed her away slightly and made my way out of that closet, Santana quickly followed behind.

"Babe," Santana whined.

I stopped and turned around to look at her and her pout. I quickly looked around us, finding that we were alone in this corridor.

I pushed her into the locker and leaned agonizingly slow into her. I brush my lips against her and then I bit her lower lip, tugging it softly to me. When she put her hand on my back I quickly swatted them away, I moved my kisses to her ear nibbling her earlobe. I trailed my kisses down a little pausing just beneath her ear and started to suck lightly.

Just as she lets out a moan I stopped and push myself away. Santana gives me and incredulous look and I winked at her before walking away, leaving her alone and flushed.

Santana's P.O.V

"Hey Sanny," Brittany startled me when she tapped my shoulder behind me. I was in the field juggling ball waiting for practice to start.

"Hi Britt-Britt," I said with smile on my face already feeling her energy, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying out for the Cheerios," Brittany said in an exciting tone.

"Good luck," I said, really hoping that she would get in.

"Thanks," She smiled, "So…do you wanna hang out later today?"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers? What if I'm some serial killer?" I teased.

"You're not a stranger, you're Sanny," Brittany said.

"C'mon. I really don't know what's good around here and you're the only person I met today," She said in a hopeful tone.

"Okay but you're buying me something," I smiled amused when she nodded her head quickly and smiled brightly, "Hey give me your phone."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"So I can give you my number," I said and held my hand out.

"But my mom told me not to give my phone to strangers," She crossed her arms over chest.

"You said I'm not a stranger," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm just messing with you," She grinned at me, giving me her phone.

I quickly typed my number in and then sent myself a message so I could have her number too.

"Text me when you have time," I said giving her phone back.

I began to look around and I spotted Quinn with Cheerios. I really don't want her to do those lifts, what if something happen and she falls. I need to talk some sense into her.

"Hey," Britt put her hand on my shoulder shaking it softly.

"What?" I asked turning my head to her.

"Becoming a cosmonaut?" Brittany asked.

"What?" I asked confused. I really don't understand this girl sometime.

"You just spaced out," She said.

"Sorry," I muttered looking back at Quinn.

Quinn smiled at me but then her eyes saw something and her sweet smile disappeared, she furrowed her eyebrows looking between me and Brittany.

"Is she's your girlfriend?" Brittany asked releasing my shoulder.

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"She's hot," Brittany said licking her lips.

"She's beautiful," I said dreamily but then Brittany's words reached my brain, "Hands off, she's all mine,"

I tried to glare at her but smile tugged my lips when she held her hands up with an innocent expression.

"Okay I'm going to annoy her a little," I announced walking away.

Quinn's P.O.V

When Santana reached me, she tried leaning to kiss me but I put my hand on her mouth.

"No kissing me for you today," I said while pushing her mouth away.

"What? Why Not?" Santana whined once again while stomping her foot.

"Let's not forget that I'm so clingy," I crossed my arms pouting.

She smirked a little and started to tickle me until I gave up. Santana smiled and softly pecked my lips.

"What are you going to do after practice?" I asked. I already know that she doesn't have anything better to do than just stay home.

"I'm going to be in the field a little more and then I'm going to go out with Britt for a little bit," She said excited.

"Oh," I frowned disappointed. I really wanted to spend some time with her.

"Hey you're not mad, are you?" She asked.

"No. It's fine," I pecked her cheek.

"Lopez! Come back to our half of the field god damn it!" Her coach shouted.

Santana jogged away but not before stealing a kiss from me.

Santana's P.O.V

After school was over I walked home. I unlocked front door and took off my shoes before walking to the living room. My father was lying on the couch sleeping, a bottle of Brandy clenched in his hand. I picked bottle from his hand sighing. After cleaning up the mess my father made I lay a blanket on him.

I'm mad that he's doing this; I know that he's hurt but my mom died six years ago. He could at least try to do something. All he does is work or drink, or sometimes he sleeps with some whore. Even if we live together I feel like I'm on my own.

I went to my room to do my homework, learning a bit in the process. I really can't fail any more tests. But then my phone buzzed on table.

'What'cha doing? – B'

'Wanna go watch movie? – B' Second message buzzed before I could reply.

'Bored outta my mind... Anything is better than staying home so I'm in' I replied.

'Cool beans! Can't wait Sanny – B'

'See ya soon' I replied.

..

..

I spent a good three hours with her. She's pretty fun to be around. I couldn't stop laughing, she has a good sense of humor. I actually had a really good time with her. Though there was some moments that I thought were going to get awkward, but she quickly played it off.

When we were next to her house she quickly went home and came back with my jacket in her hands, she blushed a little giving me it. I don't know why but she kind of did that a lot. Like when our hands accidentally touched or things like that. I tried to not make such a big deal out of it, it was probably nothing.

I walked into my house, and my father is still passed out on the couch.

I head to my room and began to play some video games. It's sad and boring when Charlie isn't playing with me. I got bored too quick so I decide to get ready for bed. After I did everything and slipped under the covers, it was already ten o'clock.

'Night beautiful ' I texted Quinn. It only took her a couple minutes to text back.

'Night kitten xoxo'

I tried to fall asleep but it seemed to be impossible. After tossing and turning for an hour or two, not being able to fall asleep I finally decided to go put some clothes on and go to the Fabray's.

I decided against driving my motorcycle. It finally runs but I'm pretty sure it would wake the whole town with how loud it is.

I quickly locked the doors on the way out and began to make my way down the street. It's a good thing they don't live too far. It's not long before I finally reach their house

I slowly strolled to their house, jumping over the fence to get to the tree near Quinn's window. Thank god they don't have a dog. I jumped up and catch a branch then quickly crawled on it. Climbing up a little more I stumbled a bit. Almost giving myself a heart attack but I kept my balance. I took two big steps towards the balcony vaulting over the railing.

Let's hope Quinn won't kick me out so I didn't almost break my neck for nothing. I slide the door slowly trying to be as quiet as possible, tiptoeing into the dark room, only moonlight illuminating it. I take off my jacket and pants throwing it wherever.

"Hey Q," I whispered into the darkness.

"Next time please be quieter," I heard her murmured. I found her in the bed and crawled next to her under the sheets.

"Sorry," I said dropping my arm around her.

"That's alright I couldn't sleep anyway," She said turning around. She slowly inched towards me. I felt her kiss my lips while I settle between her legs as her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Her nails lightly scrap my neck causing shivers to run all over my body.

"Can we just sleep? I feel really exhausted even if I didn't do much," She said in between kisses.

"Of course," I said kissing her lips one more time. I pulled away slightly and began to make my way down.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at me weirdly.

"Don't worry I'm not going down on you. Not today at least," I smirked when she blushed. I wrap my arms around her and snuggle into her stomach. I felt her relax in my arms and she began to play with my hair until she fell asleep.

Two weeks later.

Quinn's P.O.V

I like to hold hands with Santana while her arm wraps around my shoulder. We even walk with her hand on my ass, especially on the days when some of the football jocks are looking at me.

You would laugh from how she tries to act tough in this relationship but she's really sweet and caring. Though I'm not any better, whenever Brittany is around I can't help but just get possessive.

Of course Charlie's still giving me the silent treatment, and acting like a kid. I haven't told my parents that Santana and I are together yet. With a situation like this I want my father to calm down, this morning I got 'hello' and that's definitely a step forward.

"Hey," I said when I saw Santana walking towards me after class. Somehow we haven't seen each other today.

"Hi," She smirked. Obviously glad, seeing that I had my glasses on today.

"Don't say a word," I warned her.

"But it's a good word," Santana tried.

"I don't care," I glared at her when she chuckled.

"Don't have Cheerios practice?" She asked.

"No, and my eyes are red from the contacts," I pouted.

"I missed your glasses," Santana bit her bottom lip trying not to smile.

"I said no words," I pouted poking her sides. She caught my fingers and tugged me closer to her. I chuckled when she cupped my ass. I brought my hands to her chest, squeezing her breast.

"You such a perv," She sneered untangling her arms and taking step back.

"What... but... but..." I stuttered trying to say something.

"Hey there," Brittany said making us turn around. I snuck my arm around Santana's waist and nuzzled my cheek in her shoulder while she draped her arm around my shoulders.

"Hi," Santana smiled.

"Wanna hang out later?" Brittany asked.

"Sure," Santana answered, making me roll my eyes.

"You too Quinn," Brittany said.

"Yeah it's going to be fun," Santana agreed.

"I don't think it's a good idea," I said. I would probably l feel like a third wheel and that's not right, considering the fact that I'm the girlfriend.

"But-,"A voice cuts off Santana.

"Oh look it's my favorite Latina," Sugar said

Sugar was one of the snobby rich girls that would always hit on Santana back when San and I were just friends. I hate her, and I hate that she over steps the line with Santana.

"If you need something more your speed, come find me," Sugar said checking Santana out from head to toe then met my eyes.

She smirked when I glared at her. I dropped my arm from Santana's waist and put my hands on my hips.

"What's that supposed to mean," I snapped.

"I'm hot, she's hot and I'm way more experience than you," Sugar smiled like she won, "And you well, you're baby Fabray. You're still a little girl, what do you have to offer?"

"Cut it out Sugar," Santana glared.

Sugar chuckled, "See, you didn't even deny it and neither did Santana."

"Don't listen to her babe," Santana said as she took my hand, "Come on, let's go somewhere else,"

I rolled my eyes, obviously pissed at myself that I could not think of a single comeback to say to her. Santana pulled me close to her and kissed my temple as we walked away.

"You're not very nice?" I hear Brittany's voice.

"Please, everyone knows that they're only together because Quinn could be the next Cheerio's captain and that looks good on Santana's rep," I hear Sugar say, "Santana can't keep it in her pants and Quinn is never gonna give it up so if I were you I would get in the line to bang Santana."

And that is the last thing I hear before we're out of earshot.

I can't help but let it get to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Quinn's P.O.V

I had been watching Santana practice for a good half hour before it finally ended. She gladly came over to me and peppered me with kisses. I giggled as I threw my arms around her neck; I loved it when she was this affectionate and playful.

"Hey! Sanny!" A blonde girl shouted excited, causing us to pull apart.

"Hey Britt," Santana said, her eyes lighting up like a kid's in a candy store.

Okay, what the fuck. Brittany quickly jogged to us enveloping Santana in grizzly hug making her laugh. Never in my life have I seen Santana so free in public, especially around jocks and her friends.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany greeted me, less enthusiastic, when they released each other.

"Hi," I quickly said not wanting to talk with her. I wrapped my arm around Santana's waist still holding the glare at Brittany.

Santana kissed my temple while putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Lopez," Sam said as he came over and flicked Santana in the head making her frown and release me.

"Fucker," Santana grumbled under her nose.

"Kitten don't curse," Sam tried to imitate me. Shocked, I looked at him disbelieved.

"Jerk, I don't sound like that," I scoffed playfully crossing my arms over my chest.

I rolled my eyes when Santana pushed him into some students who pushed back playfully, they all began to mess around and began to chase each other. Santana being Santana went along with the game, soon she and Sam along with a couple of jocks from the soccer team and the football team were running around the field, leaving Brittany and I alone…to my dismay.

As soon as they were out of earshot I turned to Brittany with a glare.

"Do you like Santana?" I asked crossing my arms with the scowl on my face, using this opportunity to ask Brittany.

"Well she's my frie—" She tried to say but I cut her off.

"Don't give me this bull you know what I'm asking. Do you like her?" I asked again my voice now more aggressive.

"Yes I do," Brittany admitted.

I opened my mouth ready to snap at her but she quickly spoke before I could even get a word out.

"Look, I won't do anything. But if she initiates something I won't stop her," She said with shrug.

I stare at her in disbelief, "That will never happen."

"Don't be so sure. People are always talking that she likes to change things pretty fast," Brittany said with little fake innocent smile, "Wouldn't be surprise if you two ended in the next couple weeks."

She winked at me before walking away leaving me furious. What the hell just happened? Did she seriously admit all this to me? I know I asked the question but I wasn't really expecting all this. I couldn't help but feel my heart clench a little bit, why does everyone keep saying Santana will leave me? What hurts more is that this isn't the first time I've heard this.

Everybody saying that Santana is going to leave me quickly makes me believe that maybe it's true, maybe I'm not enough. I can't help but think that maybe she's only with me because I'm carrying her child.

But she would tell me a truth if she didn't feel the same about me. I know her; she wouldn't hurt me like that and keep everything to herself…even though in her past relationships she has, she wouldn't do that with me though, she wouldn't.

I remember all her relationships. There weren't many, she was with those girls a few months, which was pretty long, too long for my opinion. I frowned to myself I really should stop worrying this much.

"Hey, babe, what class do you have?" Santana asked startling me.

She hugged my from behind, like always spaying her fingers on my stomach while putting her head on my shoulder.

"History," I answered pecking her lips.

"Cool, I like history," She commented. I took her hand starting to walk to my class.

.

.

I walked to choir room. I saw Santana on piano bench chatting with Sam and Rachel. I know who would have thought that Rachel and Santana can talk and won't kill each other.

"Hi kitten," I said tapping Santana's forehead. I slid between her legs and bent to kiss her lips few times.

"Ew guys please tone it down," We heard Rachel joking.

We broke the kiss and she hugged my thighs bringing my body closer. She hugged me with her head on my stomach. I stroked my fingers over her hair few times; I liked it when she's let her hair fall free. Of course that ponytail and her badass look turn me on every time but like this she looks beautiful.

I softly smacked her head when her hands trailed up my thighs until she cupped my butt.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Santana asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" I sat down on her lap sideways, letting my arm hang loosely around her neck. I rubbed our nose together.

"You're a little quiet today," She said.

"I'm fine," I tried to reassure her.

"I saw that you talked with Brittany…did something happened?" Santana asked circling her thumb on my thigh.

"No, baby everything's good," I smiled at her pecking her lips few times.

"Oh my gosh! Can you stop making out for a second? There's people actually here," Sam said motioning the Glee club with his hand.

"You two are going to be worse trust aunty Tana," Santana said with teasing smile.

I chuckled when I saw Sam and Rachel blushing together.

"It won't be long before you two..." I specially paused without ending my sentence.

"Will get your mack on," Santana ended.

"And before you..." I paused again smiling at them.

"Will be ending your sentence," Santana held her hand for a high-fived to me. I smacked her hand laughing at them.

"You practiced that," Sam crossed his arms.

"Yes," Santana answered.

"No we didn't," I said rolling my eyes.

"They don't need to know," Santana whispered to my ear sending shiver down my spine.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue clapped his hands walking through the door, starting glee.

Santana's P.O.V

.

"Charlie!" I jogged to her but she just ignored me.

"Charlie!" I grabbed her elbow. She turned around clenching her jaw, looking ready to kill.

"How can I help you?" She said in fake sweet voice.

"Talk with me," I said softly.

"I have nothing to say to you," Charlie said and pushed my hand away.

"Yes you do! You're my fucking best friend!" I exclaimed sadly.

"Oh really?" Charlie laughed.

"What's your problem with Quinn and I?" I asked

"I don't have a problem," She glared at me folding her arms over chest.

"You have to be more convincing than that," I tried again for her to open up.

"You only lead girls on," She finally said after few seconds.

"No I don't!"

I'm getting tired with this shit.

"Really? And how many girls have you played? Do you even remember them? Or how many times you cheated?" Charlie clenched her jaw, "I was your best friend Santana I know about all of this, I know how you are with girls and how you hit it and quick it!"

"Yeah but they're not Quinn!" I exclaimed, "It's different with her."

"Yeah fucking right," Charlie scoffed.

"You don't know anything about us," Santana said.

"This isn't any of those girls you string along Santana! This is my sister! Haven't you had enough? You already got her pregnant!" Charlie exclaimed her voice cracking at the end, "Why do you always have to take everything away from me!?"

"What?"

Now I was confused, that came out of nowhere and it was so far off topic.

"You fucking become captain for the soccer team when you did almost nothing to earn it while I work my ass off and now you're trying to take away my sister. When I reach something you always have to take it from me. Santana Lopez always the lucky and the greatness," She said making me frown, "And you always do it just for fun, so that's why I don't want you and Quinn together because I know that it's just for fun!"

"You think having alcoholic father is lucky? You think being awkward in your own body half girl, half boy is lucky? Girls only wanting to experiment with me is lucky?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're fucking player of course girls is what you want," Charlie said.

"You know that I'm not, you're my best friend you should know this," Santana sighed, "And I know I broke my promise about Quinn."

"No lie," Charlie scoffed.

"So you know in my Santana way I am apologizing to you," I said honestly, "And you know apologies from me come once in a blue moon."

"Yeah they do," Charlie chuckled.

"I am sorry Charlie…You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you," Santana said.

Charlie sighed, "I guess in my Charlie way I am accepting your apology."

"Thank god I need to get the taste of an apology out of my mouth," I joked, earning a slap on my shoulder.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Best friends!" I said enveloping her in huge hug. I squeaked when she lifted me a bit off the ground.

.

.

.

"Hey baby," I said as I shut the window down, it became a habit to sneak in through Quinn's window since Russell kicked me out.

I crawl on Quinn's bed, leaning down to kiss her like usual. However she went pale and pushed me out of her way, bolting through the door. I followed quickly behind her hoping Russell wasn't anywhere near the bathroom.

"Stay away," She said holding her hand out not letting me near her.

"What's wrong?" I asked with wide eyes.

Next thing I knew Quinn was puking her guts out. I wasn't really sure what to do but one thing was for sure, she didn't want me near her right now. She had one hand held up motioning me to go away.

"What's that smell on you?" She grimaced once she finished.

"What?" I picked my jackets collar and sniffed it, "Oh that's probably the grease smell. I was fixing my motorcycle before I came here," I grinned at her.

"Just go shower or something," Quinn said.

"Only if you join me," I smirked hopefully.

"You would like that won't you," She said standing up, flushing the toilet before quickly brushing her teeth. I watched her and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Quinn asked.

"Just remembered our first night together," I smirked when I saw her blush.

"Go, shower now," She said walking out of the bathroom.

I let out a sigh but complied; I quickly stripped down and hopped in the shower. I tried to make it as quick as possible because I wanted to go lay down with Quinn. I made sure to use extra soap so I wouldn't smell like grease and make Quinn throw up again. After the shower I made my way back to Quinn's room. I was only wearing my towel because my clothes had too much grease on it, so I was gonna ask Quinn if I had spare clothes here.

"Hey babe," I called her quietly.

Quinn turned around and gawked at me, she bit her lower lip and made her way towards me.

"I want you," She lunged at me, kissing me hungrily on my lips.

I cupped her ass drawing her closer to me. I sneaked my hands under her shirt brushing against her bare skin. My dick immediately stirred when she trailed kisses down to my jaw. I quickly lifted her shirt over her head as she traced my wet hair with her fingernails sending shivers all over my body.

She tugged the towel off me, letting it fall to the ground. I moaned when she wrapped her soft hand around my dick effectively tugging it and squeezing the head. I felt myself begin to get hard and I let out another moan as I unclasp Quinn's bra, discarding it at the second. I released her lips bending a little catching her nipple.

She turned us around and pushed me down on the bed. I supported myself with my elbows watching how she teasingly removed her Cheerio skirt and then her panties. I felt my breathing hitch as my cocked twitched; I was so turned on right now. I bit my lip already wanting to kiss her body. She was slowly seducing like a predator stalking towards me. Quinn crawled on top of me straddling on me. Her wet core rubbing on my stomach with every move she made. I grabbed her neck tugging her face closer to me. Soon our tongue fought for dominance. I palmed her breast while biting her lower lip. She moaned so loudly I thought Russell would come with his gun.

"Jeez babe a little quitter please," I said between kisses.

When she started to grind faster on my stomach I gently rolled us around so that now I was on top her. She whined slightly. I kissed her throat then trailed my path down dragging my tongue down her valley until reached her stomach. She gripped my hair bringing me up to her face, she hungrily kissed my lips.

"Would it be okay if I would go down on you?" I asked near her lips.

Our lips slightly brushed with every word I said. Her already flushed face turned even more red and I'm actually scared that she will faint.

"So would…" I kissed her lips.

"It be…" I nibbled her lower lip.

"Okay?" I moaned feeling her tongue rubbing against mine.

I slightly pulled away watching as she shyly nodded her head while biting her lower lip. Her lips tugged into a small smile making my heart beat to the point that I thought it would escape out off my chest. I nibbled and licked her skin reaching her stomach again. I laid few loving kisses there then kissed lower and lower.

I started to leave a mark inside her thighs.

When I looked up I met Quinn's eyes. She tried to squeeze her legs but I put my hands and spread them.

"Don't be embarrassed," I said kissing her pelvis few time.

She looked nervous, almost hesitant.

"I won't do this if you don't want to," I said wanting her to be comfortable.

"San that's okay I want to… I'm just nervous," She chuckled nervously making me smile.

I lowered my head to her glistening core and licked her slick folds, trying her taste for the first time. Damn it is going to be my favorite taste from now on. I place a small kiss on her clit before I sucked on it making her moan loudly. Quinn grabbed a handful of my hair grinding her core on my face moaning and whimpering all at the same time.

I gently gripped her thighs, trying to hold down her trashing hips.

"San..." Quinn moaned when I hit her entrance deeply with my tongue.

Her legs started to tremble knowing that she's almost there. I looked up watching how she brought hand to her face, scrunching her face and biting her knuckles. My chin covered with her wetness. I stroked a few more times letting her ride out her orgasm. I licked every single drop of her wetness, every single drop of cum. I softly placed a few kisses on the inside of her thighs before slowly crawling back up to meet her beautiful face. I leaned my head down to kiss her swallow lips with a passionate and bruising kiss.

"That was fantastic," Quinn murmured next to my lips. She pushed me slowly off her. I lie on my back while she kissed my jaw. Her hand started to stroke my dick.

"Babe, you don't have to do anything," I said stopping her hand.

"But you just..." She blushed shyly ducking her head.

"Don't feel obligated, I'm more than happy to please you babe," I said kissing the corner of her mouth.

Before she could answer we heard a knock on the door.

"Argh..." I groaned rolling off the bed and quickly finding boxers and t-shirt in Quinn's drawer, yes I had a drawer at her place. I turned light on.

"Can you just be more quite. I can hear you two moaning through this thin wall," I hear Charlie say through the other side of the door, making me blush. I didn't know she would hear us.

The door opened and Charlie peeped her head in, I knew she was not gonna come all the way in. Not when she just heard what we did.

"You sister is loud," I said I clasped hand over my mouth.

Why do you I have to say something like that.

I felt pillow hit my head I turned around scowling at Quinn while she glared at me.

"I know that's why I'm here," Charlie said.

Quinn looked embarrassed.

"Just please let me fall asleep then do what you want," She said as I awkwardly held the pillow on my crotch, trying to hide my throbbing erection.

She stood there for another awkward moment before pulling her head back and closing the door behind her.

"Awkward," I sang turning the lights off and slipping under the covers where Quinn already laid.

She snuggled closer to me, putting her head on my chest while I wrapped my arms around her, our feet tangled together before we knew it we fall into a slumber.

.

.

.

"So I'm going out today with Brittany, want to tag alone?" I asked wrapping my waist.

"No," She said bitterly, pushing me away.

"C'mon she's cool. It would be awesome if you would want to get to know my friend a little," I snapped.

"So what? Now I have to get along with all girls that want you?" Quinn asked.

"Stop being jealous," I said, getting tired at her mood changes.

"You know what just go be with her whatever," Quinn crossed her arms.

"Lucy Q c'mon..." I whined.

"No, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend but you don't even give me attention," She huffed making me roll my eyes.

"Babe I'm with you almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week," I tried to wrap my arms again around her waist.

Instead Quinn's eyes began to well up and tears started to spill

"Quinn," I brought my hand to her cheek wiping away the tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you only with me because I'm carrying your kid?" She asked, breaking my heart.

"Lucy Q," I tried to tug her closer to me.

"Answer!" She demanded holding my shoulders.

"You know I want to be with you because I like ya," I tried to kiss her lips but she turned her head away.

"Maybe you cheating on me with her," Quinn said making me release her.

"What the hell?" I scoffed.

"You're always with her! And you always want to be with her!" Quinn snapped

"Argh...This is stupid! Talk to me when you're not being irrational," I growled storming furiously away. I was not gonna stand this; I was so done with her mood changes.

.

.

.

"Oh god I'm so tired," I yawned plopping down next to Brittany.

"Wifey tired you out," She grinned cheekily.

"Haha you are so funny," I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Wifey's been acting weird," I said groaning frustration.

"Is it because of me?" She asked.

"Yes," I wanted to lie but my mouth didn't listen to my brain and told the truth.

"Oh... maybe we should spend less time together," She said sounding upset.

"I really don't want to but Quinn and the baby are my priority right now," I blurted out.

"Wait. Quinn's pregnant?" Brittany asked shocked.

"Yeah..." I said. Why do I have big mouth?

"Who's the father?" She asked.

"Umm... I'm…" I cringed not liking word father.

"I know that sometimes I say stupid things but that doesn't mean I'm stupid," Brittany said offended.

"You see... I have a penis," I tapped my crotch awkwardly.

"Can I see it?" Brittany asked with wide eyes.

.

Next day...

Quinn's P.O.V

I saw Santana walking towards me with teddy bear wrapped in her arm and chocolates in the other.

"Hey babe," She said pecking my cheek, holding out the bear and chocolates to me.

"Stop it," I said picking bear.

"What did I do now?" Santana asked.

"I'm mad at you but then you all sweet and cute and here I'm forgiving you. Is it going to be it always?" I asked while hugged my new teddy bear tightly to my chest.

"Not always," She said with a smile, I accepted the kiss that she gave me.

"Sorry babe but I have to go beg teach to lift my grade a little," Santana said pecking my lips few more times.

I put my teddy bear and chocolates in my locker and then got my things before shutting the locker.

"Hey lil Fabray," Puck squeezed me between him and the locker.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to swallow thump in my throat when he put he's hands on the locker next to my sides.

"I heard you spread your legs and now you're pregnant," Puck said with his crazy smirk leaning closer to me. Panic rises to my chest.

If he knows then everybody knows.

"You know am only one who knows for now?" He licked his lips, "I won't tell a soul if you come mine tonight."

I pushed his shoulders when he tried to kiss me.

"I rather let everybody know then be anywhere near you!" I spat.

"You know I like challenges," I cringed trying to push his body away when he kissed my cheek but he was too strong.

"Babe if you would let me I would rock your world," I tried push him away again using all my strength.

"Sorry, she's already got someone who's rocking her world," I heard Santana's voice next to me. Puck froze and we both turned our heads to her.

She's leaning her shoulder near me with her arms folded over her chest. Puck quickly lets go of me and jumps away, shocked look on his face.

"I'm giving you five seconds to run before I will chase you down," Santana treated him.

"Four," Santana said glaring at him. He quickly sprinted away leaving us together.

"Thanks... But didn't you have to go to teacher?" I asked, feeling the panic ease.

"Yes, but I saw this prick next to you," She said, "What did he want?"

I bit my lip, debating whether I should tell her, maybe now is not the time. We literally just made up from a fight; I don't want to get into another one.

"Nothing," I said, "He was just being annoying."

Santana purses her lip and kisses me before walking away truly this time.

.

.

"Blondie run seven more laps as your punishment for being late. Nobody can walk away before she's done! Understand?" Couch Sylvester addressed the athletes.

They all groaned nodding their head. I swallowed feeling their glares on me. I don't look at them though, instead I began to run.

"Faster or I will add more!" Couch Sylvester screams after my third lap. I slow down a bit feeling nauseous and seeing stars in my eyes.

"Faster!" Couch screamed through her megaphone. I pushed myself harder doing last lap. After I was done I sat down on the grass panting feeling like I'm going to black out.

"Q, are you okay?" Charlie appeared next to me I shook my head and she scrambled me to my feet. She wasted no time in walking me to the nurse's office.

I knew sometime was wrong as Charlie walked me to the nurses, and thankfully it had nothing to do with the baby. Everyone was staring at me, and whispering behind my back. I could feel the heat from miles away. Obviously Noah Puckerman hadn't kept his mouth shut, but what I wanted to know was who the hell told him? How did he find out?

.

"Whore!" One jock shouted as I walked to couch Sylvester office. All his friends laughed and they continued to call me names, I tried to ignore all those harsh words and looks students were giving me.

"Couch, you wanted see me?" I asked nervously biting my lip and shutting door closer. I reduced my backpack on my shoulders trying to calm myself down.

"I want uniform tomorrow morning on my desk," Couch glared at me.

"What?" I scoffed.

"You heard me," Couch said sharply

"But—"

"But nothing, I'm not going let one of my Cheerios get pregnant and leave her on the team. That is outrageous! You asked for it Fabray now deal with it. I want that uniform tomorrow now get out," Couch dismissed me.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds before I regained my composure and walked away shocked. I can't believe I got kicked off of the Cheerios, I had worked so hard to make the team and now it's all gone.

'Where are you?' I texted Santana, trying to keep my tears at bay as I swallowed the lump in throat.

I walked down the corridor to the choir room keeping my head down, trying to avoid everyone and anyone. I sneak in through the door finding it empty, thankfully. I walked to piano slumping in the bench finally letting my tears fall freely.

I hugged my stomach waiting for Santana's reply. After few minutes of nothing I texted Rachel.

'On my way' She texted me back.

I didn't need to wait for long before I knew it I heard door open. Rachel walked in with concerned expression on her face. She quickly walked to me hugging me tightly without saying a word.

"Everyone knows Rachel I'm so screw," I sobbed. She tightened her grip whispering that everything is going to be okay.

My phone buzzed. I released Rachel so I could get my phone out of my backpack. Santana's Caller ID popping on the screen. I declined her call.

'Pick up!' Santana texted right away. My phone lit up again with her name but I declined again.

'Babe pick the fucking phone up' She rang again making me frustrated, I declined again.

'Where r you!? Are you even okay' Santana texted me.

"Hey Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked me.

"It's just Santana, sorry," I said silencing my phone.

"Why didn't you pick up?" Rachel asked confused.

"Cause she probably with Brittany and I don't want to be the brick in their way," I said annoyed.

"Quinn you know that she loves you she wouldn't cheat on you," She tried

"Loves me?" I asked in disbelief, "She can't even say the words to me Rachel. She's not even here when I need her, how is that love? She spends an awful lot time with another blonde, and it's her fucking fault I'm pregnant," I said angrily.

Rachel held me tighter.

"She isn't here when the whole school knows," I cried.

We heard the door open, Santana's face flashing and then closing after it open again and Santana stumbled furiously in with Brittany behind her.

"Why the fuck are you ignoring me?" Santana marched towards me.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I spat out angrily I just feel so mad right now. Brittany being here added fuel to the fire, I can't believe Santana would bring her along.

"Next time fucking text me back!" Santana enveloped me in her arms bringing me closer to her.

"Next time answer the phone when I fucking need you!" I pushed her away.

"What the hell is your problem Quinn?" Santana asked furiously.

Great, she doesn't even know. I cringe slightly as I try to hold my tears back

"I can't read your mind so tell me what is going on? Is this one of those times where your mood switches because let me tell you I am not in the mood for those," Santana frowned, "I am sick and tired of those Quinn!"

That really hurt, I never thought she would say that. She acts like I can control it. But I can't get over how much it hurt.

"Wow," I cried, "I sound like such a problem to you."

She didn't say anything, which meant I knew the answer.

"Let me make it easier for you, I am not your problem anymore!"

"What?" Santana said taken a back.

"You don't have to worry about me just worry about Brittany like you have been doing since she got her," I cried.

And I ran, I pushed past her and Brittany and ran out of the choir room.

* * *

Hey so i have some questions! I mean I was angry with this person who said that i have shit taste in couples (still thats rude) but do some people maybe want Samchel togheter or like no no no?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think! And maybe if you want to something happen in this storry like prom(thanks to this person who gave me this idea) i could try and make it happen maybe not in next chapter but sowhere in this story where i think it fits.


	15. Chapter 15

**Can i just say how awesome people you are! And let's don't forget my awesome beta '**

**Chapter 15**

_Santana's_ P.O.V

I wanted to chase Quinn but someone grabbed my jacket's collar, not letting me.

"Let me fucking go!" I screamed.

"Sanny, you need to give her time," Brittany said clenching my collar more tightly.

"I'm not going to fucking let her go," I said grabbing her wrist and pulling it away.

"Santana," Brittany tried again but I ignored her. I quickly stormed through the door and started to sprint to the school exit.

"Quinn!" I shouted seeing her at the end of parking lot.

I tried to catch up to her but she was pretty fast. My heart stopped as I watched in horror when a car hit the brakes going into her. I thought my heart stopped to beat in the last second. Quinn smacked her hands down the hood standing there shocked.

"Quinn!" I screamed her name again she turned her head to my direction.

Quinn quickly turned around starting to run again. Fuck, she's fast. She ran across the parking lot and I thought I would take short cut and ran over wet grass and catch her. Stupid decision like always. I slipped over the end of grass and hit my knee on the concrete.

Fuck, this hurt. I cringed as I hold on to it tightly, the pain was unbearable but then I remembered why I was running in the first place. I let out a growl in pain as I stood up. Damn it. I started to examine it, there was a hole in the pants and a little blood, I'll live but the pain stopped me from chasing her.

"Fuck!" I screamed and then limped back to school and to the choir room.

The blood was trickling down my leg, I need to clean it and stop the bleeding. I took a while to get to the choir room; I was limping the whole way there. When I finally reached the choir room, I let out a sigh of relief, I could finally sit.

"Santana what happen?" Rachel asked quickly darting towards me.

"I'm fine," I said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Santana," Rachel followed me sitting down next to me.

"Everything is fine," I said nervously. I felt vibration in my pocket.

_'Lopez where are you'_ Charlie texted me.

_'Choir room'_ I texted back.

_'Is_ Q _with you'_ I swallowed.

_'No'_

_'What? Where's she? Why did you leave her alone! Did even listen_ _to what's happen in school today?'_ Charlie asked.

_'Of course_ I _listen'_ I started to bite my lip, Lopez don't you dare to cry.

'_Then why the hell did you leave her?'_

'_She ran away'_ I replied not knowing what to say.

_'What? And you just let her' I_ cringed at this messages.

_''I wanted to give her some alone_ time' I texted back

"Lopez you are fucking idiot," Charlie angrily stormed into the room.

"I know," I winced.

"What the fuck happened?" Charlie came closer to me with her arms crossed looking ready to kill.

"Nothing," I murmured looking up at the ceilings.

"Santana," Charlie firmly said.

"I screw up." I started to shake up and down, not my injured leg though.

"What happened now?" Charlie asked.

"I just... I-I," I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Lopez," Charlie said putting her hand on my shoulder, giving it gentle squeeze.

"Well I acted like a jerk," I said.

"That's not new, what did you do?" She asked again.

"I kind of got frustrated about Quinn's mood swings and she's like 'I sound like such a problem to you' and I was just like what the hell and I was kind of slow to say she's not and then she just ran away. I fucking tried to catch her but hell my girl is fucking fast even if she's pregnant. And I kind of slipped," I rambled with wide eyes.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Charlie screamed into my face.

"You make me frustrated... You're so stupid," Charlie shouted.

"Don't you think I know that," I glared.

"The whole school knows about Quinn's pregnancy you fucking idiot," She said.

"Wait... What?! How?" I asked.

"Someone told Puck and he told the whole school." Charlie said.

"How the hell did he find out?" I said, feeling awful. I brought my hands to my face groaning into them. I'm so fucking screw.

"How the fuck should I know!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Fuck," I muttered.

Just as I hung my head down, Charlie walked over to me and slapped the crap out of my injured knee. The pain was so bad I fell to the ground.

"Ouh! You fucking bitch! What was that for?" I hissed through the pain.

"That's for making my baby sister cry."

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

Finally, I reached my house. I bolted upstairs to my room, collapsing in my bed and started to sob even more.

"Quinny," My mom knocked few time on my door.

I was so choked up that I couldn't even answer. She knocked a couple more times before she finally came into my room.

"Honey," She said again. I sobbed not saying anything.

"Oh honey what happened?" Mom asked sitting down next to me. She started to rub my back.

"Everyone knows, mom, everyone knows and Santana just said I am to problem to her," I said bringing my hand to my stomach, creasing it.

"Honey everything is going to be fine." My mom kissed my forehead lying on her side rubbing my arm.

I felt exhausted so I let my eyes close for few seconds.

_Next week..._

I tried to dodge Santana every possible ways. I locked my window and tried not to be alone in school, I was with Rachel and Sam every time. It's not like they stopped her from going near me but every time she tried to talk with me I had pretended not to listen.

As I walked down the school halls I held my head down. I could no longer walk with my head held high, not after everything that happened.

"Whore," I heard someone said before I felt cold liquid hit my face.

It was common this week all those harsh words but not the slushies. I stood there frozen feeling tears trying to spring out.

"Hey, asshole! What do you think you're doing?" One of the jocks, Finn said.

"Hey, let me help you," he said walking me to the nearest bathroom.

He helped me to get cleaned.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey, that's alright." He unzipped his Letterman jacket and held it for me.

I looked confused at him.

"Your dress has this blue stain," Finn said blushing.

I gladly picked his big jacket, and put it on.

"Thank you," I said biting my lower lip.

"Don't worry about it. What class do you have? I will walk you, you know so nobody will slush you again. I will talk with team mates about not bullying you." He awkwardly scratched behind his neck I chuckled for the first time this week.

"History and thank you again," I said slowing down.

He nodded his head giving me his cute half smirk.

I let him walk me to my class, Finn was very kind. Actually he was the only person in the school who was kind to me, besides Rachel and Sam, since the whole school found out. I thanked him once more once I reached my class, as I went in I looked over my shoulder and saw him still standing there with a small smile. I returned it before going in

I chewed my lip sitting down in my seat.

..

..

.

"Why are you wearing this? Whose jacket is this?" Santana asked walking besides me as I walked to my next class.

I tried to ignore her but she was persistent. As we were walking a student accidentally collided into me.

"Fucker watch where are you going." She pushed him away from me, wrapping my waist possessive with her arm.

"Santana release me," I hissed digging my nails into her hand. How dare she just wrap her arm like this?

Santana sighed and let go of me, "I wasn't gonna let him get away with that!"

"It was an accident," I scoffed

"Whose jacket is this?" She asked unaffected.

"None of your business," I said as I moved away from her.

Santana surprised me by wrapped her arms around my waist again, and pulled me close.

"Babe," Santana whispered in my ear.

"Don't call me that," I snapped feeling angry and betrayed as I continued to walk.

"Quinn, damn it." She stopped walking making me stop with her.

"Leave me alone," I hissed not looking at her eyes feeling like I will tear up any second.

I turned around ready to walk away.

"Quinn." I felt Santana wrap her arms fully around me.

I closed my eyes telling myself not to cry and not to melt in her arms. I could smell her sent, oh how much I've missed it.

"Babe," She whispered in my ear. I brought my hands to hers and pulled them away from me.

"Don't," I said turning around and pushing her away.

"Lucy Q." She brought her hand to my face but I flinched away and swatted her hand.

"Don't seriously," I said it more firmly.

"I really want to be with you." I looked at her eyes.

"But I don't think that we fit with each other. Maybe we better off like a friends," I continued sweeping away my tears

"Lucy Q, please..." Santana said I looked away.

"Give me some time," I said quickly hugging her and swiftly pecking her cheek, leaving her alone in the crowded hallway.

* * *

Santana's P.O.V

As I walked through the door I saw my dad drinking again but still sober. I walked to him quickly picking the bottle and pouring into the sink.

"What the hell you think you are doing?" He angrily hissed roughly grabbing my shoulder turning me around. I didn't even hear him sneak up on me.

I pulled away from his grasp and glared at him.

"You need to stop it," I hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do," He tried to steal bottle out of my hand.

"Gosh you're pathetic," I hissed swatting his hand away. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"What did you just said?" He asked calmly making me gulp. But I stood my ground.

"You. Are. Fucking. Pathetic," I snapped pushing his buttons. He tensed his jaw.

"Think who you're talking with!" Dad shouted making me flinch a little.

"What are going to do? Beat me up?" I taunted raising my eyebrows.

His face changed momentarily with guilt and sadness.

"I'm really tired of you…you need to stop it. You're just going down and down and you know what? I won't be there when you will reach the bottom," I walked past him and put the bottle on table.

"I-I-I," he stuttered, making me laugh sadly.

"Y-you you what," I mocked my own father. How fucked up is that.

"Mija," He said making me sigh.

"Don't call me that," I hissed. I shook my head when he didn't say anything.

"Just walk away leave me alone because apparently you're fucking good at that," I said looking at him.

The saddest thing was that he didn't even try to fight or say anything to me; he just did as he was told.

I looked down at the bottle, staring at it. How the hell did my life get to this point? Funny thing was that I called my father pathetic while I'm no better. I got girl pregnant, acted like a fucking asshole then pushed her away. Fuck the feelings.

"Hey there, cheers for not helping me out, not even once," I held the bottle as I looked up.

"Mom, I hope you don't see us down here" I said as I winced at the feeling of the liquid burning down my throat.

Ah, it burned.

"Oh and father this is for you," I muttered taking other big gulp, this time more smoothly, "I'm just as pathetic as you."

After that I wasn't sure how many swings I took from the bottle, but I know it was getting to me. I was feeling, and I was feeling it heavy. The room was no steady, it was spinning

"Fuck everything," I took other gulp and other, feeling emptier and emptier. Quinn always takes this feeling away. I set the empty bottle down as thought of my Quinn.

My heart clenched at the thought of Quinn. I needed to see her; I could feel my heart breaking without her. I stumbled a bit but walked as straight as I could to the door. As I opened the front door I remembered that I was bootless. I had to support myself with a wall while I put my shoes on.

I took a deep breath as I walked through the door and then took the direction to Fabray's house.

"Haha I'm not drunk," I laughed to myself when I saw that I was walking just fine, or so I thought.

After few minutes or more I reached their house and tried to jump over the fence so I would be in their yard. No such luck my feet hit the fence top and I tumbled down. I totally forgot about my injured knee.

"Fuck," I hissed from the pain in my knee.

After several seconds I stood up again and walked to the tree which was near Quinn's window.

"I should get money for how often I put my life in danger because they don't have fucking ladders. Who doesn't have a fucking ladder," I said to myself starting to climb.

"Note number two thousand and one, don't climb when you had few drinks," I muttered when I almost stumbled down.

I let out a groan when one of the branches hit my injured knee. Jesus Christ, I was gonna fuck up my knee so bad.

"Hello my dear friend," I said when I reached window trying to open it. After few minutes of struggling I started to search my pockets.

"Aha" I was excited when I found pocket knife.

I picked at the window, and I kind of fucked it up but I was finally able to open the window. I crawled into the room, actually I tried but I fell on face first with a loud thud.

"Fuck," I hissed.

Tonight was not my night, I was gonna be soar tomorrow.

"What the hell?" I heard Quinn's voice and soon room was light.

"Baby?"

"Santana, what are you doing here?" She asked getting out of her bed.

"I miss you," I slurred.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Drunk in love" I smiled joking.

My smile faded when I saw how serious she looked.

"I just really missed you baby," I pouted, "I feel so empty without you."

"Why the hell did you just climb up!? Do you want to snap your neck?" She scolded me.

"For you I would do anything," I slurred as I walked closer to her.

"Santana," Quinn sighed as I walked closer to her.

"I just I can't be without you Quinn," I slurred.

"And I can't be with someone like you."

That hurt a lot; I could feel my heart breaking.

"You put Brittany over me all the time," Quinn said with a glare, "Why don't you go be with her, I'm just a problem to you anyway."

"No, no, no baby," I began as I took her face in my hands, her face so close to mine.

"Are we such a big problem to you?" Quinn cringed a she held her stomach.

"I love you Quinn, I fucking love you," I said as I started to cry, "You're the best thing that has happened to me in my miserable fucking life. How can you think you're a problem?"

I could see Quinn's eyes beginning to well up with tears. Her eyes looked so sad and the worst part was that I was the one who caused it.

"I don't want to be like my fucking dad; screwing up my life…I don't want to lose something I love. I really want to be here with you and our kid,"

Her tears were spilling down her cheeks and I wiped them away softly. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. I felt her hands move to my chest and pushed me away.

"I love you so much," I cried.

Her hands made their way up to mine and she removed them from her faces, she pushed them to my chest as she pushed me away.

"You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying," Quinn said.

"How can you think that!?" I scoffed.

"Santana."

"I love you," I slurred.

Okay so maybe I was a little drunk, but I meant every word.

"I wish I could believe you," Quinn sighed.

"I'll prove it to you," I said, "I'll do anything you want be to do, I'll be anything for you."

"You need to sleep it off," Quinn stated, "You could stay here tonight but you need to leave in the morning and not come back, especially not drunk."

I looked at her in disbelief before I got my shit together.

"I should go," I said.

I began to walk towards the window when I felt her tug at my hand.

"You are not going down the window!" Quinn hissed, "You could get hurt."

I took the opportunity that she was holding on to my hand and I pulled her close to me, I kissed her lips softly. It was brief though.

"I love you."

Quinn bit her lip and said nothing; I swallowed hard and began to climb out the window. I shut it behind me once I was on the tree; I saw her staring as I climb down. Climbing down was a bitch; this is when I felt the extreme pain on my knee. When I reached the ground I inspected my knee and sure enough it was bleeding, again.

Fuck, my life was a fucking mess.

* * *

So it was my mistake but the fight isn't about if it have to be brittana or quinntana. You should know that quinntana is endgame. So yeah i deleted when i wrote with my phone but the kind of fight was over samchele? I dont know how you name it sam and rachel togheter. Sorry for that.. tell me what you think about this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

_So yeah we are going little by little to the end my loves_

_Chapter 16_

_Santana's_ P.O.V

So it's already two days after my _'drunk confession'._ I feel awful. I feel empty. I tried few times to tell her while I'm sober but I couldn't. Because that Frankenteen always around. I felt sick watching them flirting? I don't know what that was but they are fucking affectionately with each other and I hate every part of it.

I hate that feeling in my chest it fucking suffocating me like some fucking rocks on my chest. Every time I come closer to Quinn she fucking rubbed against Finn. Like what the fuck is he doing? Whenever he does that dopey smirk, she is like swooning. My smirk is way hotter and cutter than his.

As I walked to her house I saw Quinn walking through the door. I quickly jogged to her, wanting to fix this. Fix us.

"Q," I said stopping few inches from her.

"What," She asked turning around.

"Can we talk?" I asked before rested my forearm against the door, trapping Quinn.

"Santana, I can't... I told you to stay away," Quinn said her words stabbing my heart like a knife.

"Lucy Q... I know I fuck up big time but I lo-" I was ready to tell her those three words which were spinning in my head and in my heart.

"Hey Quinn everything okay?" Finn, fucking man boobs, cut me. Where the fuck did he came from?

"Go the fuck away," I snapped looking over my shoulder. He tried to glare at me but I gave him my middle finger.

"Quinn." Like some loyal puppy he stayed ignoring me.

"Yeah, Finn everything's fine, Santana is done talking." Quinn said while looking at my eyes. I pulled myself from the door.

"Cool, can we go already then?" Finn asked Quinn.

"Yes," Quinn nodded her head trying to walk past me.

"Where the hell you two are you going?" I asked in her ear, blocking her way.

"Santana," She said with a stern voice and a glare.

"When did you two even started to talk," I asked.

"Santana, it's not even your business anymore." Quinn tried to walk past me again but stubbornly I didn't let her.

"You caring my baby of course it's my fucking business," I said.

"Look Lopez I don't think Quinn needs your drama right now," Finn said stepping by my side putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug it off glaring at him.

"Nobody is talking with you Finnocence. Why don't leave us alone and go play with your relatives, the orcas," I spat.

"Santana," Quinn hissed at me trying to walk past me again but I wouldn't let her.

"Okay Santana that's enough," Finn said stepping between us.

"Look Fetus Face get out of my way before I cut you," I said.

I don't care if he's a good guy or not but right now he isn't my good on books.

"Santana you see Quinn really doesn't want to talk with you," He said.

"Jesus, idiot, take a clue and fucking leave before my fist will say hello to your fucking face," I frustrated shouted.

"Santana Lopez," Quinn said stepping aside him, making me cringe. That's not good. She's really mad at me.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Charlie asked sleepily holding open front doors.

"Nothing," Quinn and I said at the same time. Awkward silent fell upon us.

Charlie came towards me and without another word dragged me into her house. She didn't let me say another word to Quinn or that idiot.

"Santana," She said closing the front door.

"Look Charlie not right now," I said.

"Are you going to mope around or do something?" She asked dragging me to her room.

"What do you mean? I'm not moping around and I'm definitely trying," I said plopping on her bed.

"Yes you are! You need to fucking grow up. You only pushing her away with how you act," Charlie said sitting down next to me.

"I don't know how to act," I told her.

"Show her you care and that you want to be with her and not be a freaking psycho girlfriend," She said while smacking my stomach.

"I'm trying but all she does is yells at me," I said.

"Damn it, San, she's pregnant of course it won't be only sunshine and daisies! Haven't you read a damn book about pregnant chicks?" Charlie huffed.

"Maybe we really just better friends," I said supporting myself with my elbows looking at Charlie.

I felt palm connect with my face.

Immediately my hand went to my stinging cheek. I was shocked and I knew my expression showed that.

"Listen here, Lopez, I will not let you to hurt Quinn once more. You're going to fucking man up. You're going to go to her when she's alone and apologize, be a fucking good listener whenever she will cry or scream . You're going to be there for her, you got her pregnant take a fucking responsibility and stop fooling around. And that's mean that you won't be fucking with other girls." Charlie pointed finger to me.

"I tried but she won't let me do anything, and I'm not and I would never be with other girl, I love her" I told her truly.

"Okay, so give her time. Let everything calm a little, okay. And oh Santana you're acting like some guy jeez, you need to stop it with taking everything with power, get Quinn in other way," Charlie said.

"Seducing?" I asked.

"No Santana stop thinking with your lower head," She said making me frown.

"Think Santana think, damn it" Charlie huffed.

"Give her presents?" I asked frowning.

"Don't make this a joke. Show her you sweet side not your possessive side, you need to show that you truly love her and not some other blonde" She lay down next me.

"Me and Brittany are just friends," I frowned.

"She likes you, even I can tell that," Charlie said.

"She's just friendly," I said. I really don't think Brittany likes me like really likes me.

"Maybe she's friendly but if Quinn doesn't like that you have to tone it down understand? Because I'm so close to kicking your ass," Charlie emphasized it hitting my knee with her own.

"It's sad to see her hugging that awful cute bear that you got every night, and her eyes don't shine brightly anymore," She said.

"Do you know where she and Frankenteen went?" I asked.

"Santana, you have to let her be with her friend. Don't worry they're just friends," Charlie said rolling to her side and hugging my arm.

"I gues."

"And we should worry more about match tomorrow," She said.

* * *

"Puck," I called Noah while jogging to him. He immediately tensed turning around.

"What do you want?" He asked. I totally can smell fear from him.

That definitely made me smirk.

"Who told you about Quinn's pregnancy?" I asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"You think I will tell you?" Puck laughed.

"Yeah, if you don't want your miserably life to turn even more miserable," I said it and I meant it.

"You can do nothing to me, Lopez," He puffed his chest like he could take it all.

"You're really getting on my nerves. Tell me now!" I demanded pushing him against the locker.

"Bitch," He yelped when I smacked him in the balls.

"Okay okay," He cried out when I started to squeeze his junk, "It was Sugar."

"Who told Sugar?" I hissed.

"Damn it, I don't know," I released him but not before hitting him in stomach. I wandered around school trying to find Sugar. I saw her walking down one of the hallway.

"Sugar, baby, come here," I said trying to hide how disgusted I felt calling her this.

"I see you finally came to your mind," Sugar said while licking her lips trying to be... Seducing?... I don't even know if that's word that can descript how she's acting.

"You look so beautiful today," I lied trying to charm her.

"You look not so bad yourself." Sugar bit her lip.

"So how about," I put my hand on her hip and slowly pushed her to the lockers.

"We go to my house," I whispered leaning my face closer to her but still safe distance.

"Sure," She smirked and leaned to kiss me but I quickly pushed my head away trying not to cringe. Eww... Why can't I just beat the hell out of her like I did with Puck. Oh she's a girl...

"Nah-ha, first tell me something," I said putting my fingers on her chin.

"Anything," She breathed out. Do all girls acting like this around me?

"You see I'm very curios," I said, "How did you find out about Quinn's pregnancy?"

"Brittany told me," She gulped. Immediately I retracted. How could she...

I immediately let go of sugar and began to walk from her.

"Hey, where are going?" Sugar asked.

"Did you really think I wanted you? That's just eww... I have my girl and she's the one I need," I said grimacing at the thought of Sugar and me.

"Bitch," Sugar shouted. I gave her middle finger limping away.

_Quinn's_ P.O.V

"Hi," I said when I saw Santana walking by me.

She was wearing her uniform and I have to admit she looked very cute in it.

"Hey." She smiled a little, nodding to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked when she limped a little. I didn't see it early.

"Yeah I'm fine," She quickly said not meeting my eyes.

"I wanted..." She huffed shaking her head. My mind went crazy. Santana just say it please.

"It was nice talking with... well walking with you," She awkwardly said before turning to the next corner.

I sighed frustrated feeling disappointed. Maybe she can say it drunk but not sober.

"Hey Quinn," Finn said nudging me with his elbow.

"What's with the long face?" he asked.

"Nothing," I tried to smile to him. He stopped walking and I fully turned to him.

"Whatever it is everything is going to be fine," He said throwing his arms around my shoulders totally surprising me.

After a while I finally let my muscles relax and hugged him back while snuggling in his chest.

"Going to watch a soccer match?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Rachel really wants to," I said while pulling away.

"Save a seat for me," He said smiling.

I nodded walking away, searching for Rachel.

_'Where are you'_ I texted her.

_'Auditorium'_ Rachel quickly texted me back.

I began to make my way over there and it wasn't long before I met up with Rachel.

"Hey Rach," I said seeing her sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey," She shot me her megawatt smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Just wanted some alone time," She shrugged.

I sat down next to her.

"I know you want to tell me something," Rachel said raising her eyebrows. I sighed.

"Well remember when I told you San came all drunk telling me she 'loves me'." I waited for her to nod her head before I continued. "Then she comes and argues with Finn and now all I get is a 'hi'… I really thought she would do something but nothing. Maybe I'm waiting for nothing, maybe she won't change anything," I rambled.

"Well she said she loves you, maybe she doesn't want to be rejected again. Even if she was drunk she said it. You know when drinking the truth comes out, you don't lie when you're drunk," She said.

"That doesn't mean anything. Do I have to get her drunk every time I want her to tell what she feels? I don't want that. I want her to be capable to say it while she's sober, to be capable of loving me and be with me…Only me," I said breathing out everything.

"Maybe you should tell her what you want." Rachel shifted sideways looking into my eyes.

"She knows that I want her to put us on the top of her list," I said while hugging my stomach, "I need her to put us in the top of her list, not some blonde dancer with a killer body." I looked away from her.

"Then let her know. You're only pushing her away and I know that it's hard to you both but it will be easier to go through this together. Show the school that she's yours and don't let her go because of some girl crossed your way," Rachel said putting her hand on mine, "And that baby bump only makes you look more beautiful trust me." I looked at her and she winked.

"So let's go and get a good seat to watch your lover kick ass on the field," Rachel said it standing up and pulling me up with her.

* * *

_Santana's_ P.O.V

"Santana," Charlie appeared next to me. I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to speak.

"We need to go to some warm up. I really don't want to lose to those frogs," Charlie said scrunching her face making me laugh.

Brittany will have to wait.

After Charlie changed we walked to field where some of our team mates where there. We started to stretch then passing the ball to each other. As we were warming up I began to shout some drills to the team.

It wasn't long before the other team arrived on the field and began to warm up too. We really hate this team, they never really played fair. They were always trying to kick in the injuries and play roughly with everyone.

"Okay everyone, come here," Couch shouted.

We all stopped what we were doing and headed over to the couch. He explained our strategy for the game and told us who was gonna start.

After he finished the refs told u that it was time to start. We all took our positions on the field; I shook their team captain's hand, glaring at her.

The referee flicked the coin in the air, it was their ball.

"Good luck," Captain smirked at me when she saw that they start.

The ref blew the whistle and we started the game.

The game was starting out pretty good, none had scored a goal but we had the most control of the ball. After twenty minutes in game I momently looked to my left, I caught Quinn sitting there with Rachel and Finn.

He's getting on my fucking nerves.

I lost my focus on the ball and some girl from the other team stole it from me.

"Lopez!" I heard my team mate shout at me.

I shook my head and quickly ran after the girl, luckily one of my team mates managed to take the ball away from her. I turned my head a little running faster. She lifted ball in the air to me.

I forget about my knee for second there and I lifted it meeting the ball. I hissed, feeling sharp pain but I kept ball close to me, dribbling over those girls like the training sticks.

I lifted my injured knee and managed to kick the ball. I was successful as the goalkeeper was to slow to catch it.

Lopez just scored bitches!

.

.

Later in game some girl had the ball and I quickly followed her and as I was by her side I pushed her with my shoulder while putting my foot blocking hers making her fall.

The game was getting pretty intense and rough.

I heard my couch yelling, yeah that was to be expected. Couch made the change and I jogged back to him when I could.

"Lopez!" Couch shouted angrily.

"What?" I asked wiping my sweat.

"Stop playing this aggressive," Couch scolded.

"Okay, fine."

"And what's with your leg are you limping," he asked.

"Sorry couch. I'm fine just a little bit uncomfortable in the knee area," I told truthful.

"Okay, rest a bit and then I will send you. And please Santana stop play so hard on that redhead," He said making me shrug.

I did as couch told me and I took a seat next to the other girls, Charlie went in for me. The couch brought me ice and some hot and cold cream; I thanked him and continued to watch the game

While they played I looked around wanting to find Quinn. I catch her eyes and gave her a little wave with my three fingers. I saw her lips tugging in the corners, she waved me back. I turned my head around with the smile on my face.

"Are you good to go?" Couch asked after several minutes. I nodded my head standing up.

It was almost the end of the game. We were winning by one point. As soon as I got in, I wasted no time getting the ball. I sprinted fast with it; I dribbled around the defensive making my way toward the goalkeeper. I had this…or so I thought.

I was so focused on the ball and the goalkeeper that I didn't see one of the defensive coming my way. The next thing I knew she crashed into me, I felt her knee dig into my injured one, making me loose balance and fall down.

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed when my knee hit the ground.

Someday I will fracture this thing if not already.

I rolled at my back clenching my leg closer to me.

"Hey, Lopez," Couch crouched next to me.

I put my hand on my face letting him examine my knee. If I tore something I will kill this bitch.

"Call the paramedics now!" Couch yelled.

Fuck my fucking life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Santana's P.O.V

Lucky, they said. They said I was lucky that I only had a bruised bone, that I didn't tear a ligament. But with all the pain I'm feeling right now I don't consider myself lucky. I am in the nurses offices waiting for Charlie to take my home, since my dad isn't answering his phone; he's probably passed out on the couch with a bottle in hand.

After the paramedics arrive they checked out my knee and concluded that I didn't need to go to the hospital for it. It just needed a few days rest, thorough icing and no weight on it. I was brought to the nurse's office while Charlie went and took my bike home, then came back to the school so she could take me home in her car.

But I knew that would be a while, Charlie has no clue how to use my bike.

I let out a sigh as I reclined my head back, I had to admit the nurse's bed was actually kind of comfortable. As I was lost in thought from the corner of my eye I saw door open and blonde hair sticking out.

"Kitten," I heard Quinn say.

She shyly walked in closing the door then going on small steps towards me.

"How do you feel?" She asked cutely biting her lower lip.

"Like a car run over my leg, but other than that I love how people are jumping around me, giving me ice, that's nice," I gave her cheeky grin making her chuckle and shook her head.

She sat down next to me picking my hand up. She brought it to her lap and started play with my fingers. Quinn quickly leaned and pecked my cheek. I looked at her confused but a smile on my face none the less.

"What's that for?" I asked seeing how her pale face flushed softly red.

"To make your day," She joked poking my cheek.

Confusing me even more, damn it I really need to read more about pregnancy.

"That totally did but I demand a cuddles then too," I said making her chuckle.

"Then scoot over," She said catching me off the guard. I hissed when I moved my leg a little.

I made space for her. She lay down next to me putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her, like always splaying my fingers over her stomach. She interweaves our fingers together while I nuzzled my nose into her hair, smelling her shampoo. I've missed this.

"Sing me something," I said. I always loved her voice.

"And that's my clue to leave," She said, trying to push herself from me.

I only held her stronger, not wanting to let her go.

"Well it was worth a try," I said as I caressed the side of her stomach with my other hand.

"Why don't you sing something to me instead?" Quinn asked snuggling closer to me.

"Do you want me to sing you some Bieber song?" I asked and didn't even wait for her to say no before I started at the top of my lungs.

"Baby baby baby ohh-" Quinn put her hand on my mouth cutting me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She said looking around embarrassed although there was only us.

'Because I love you' was at the end of my tongue but I didn't want to burn my chance because she would think that I'm only joking.

"I want to get in your pants," I joked, earning a pinch on my hand.

"Charmer just charmer," I know that she's rolling her eyes right now.

"And being here without you is like I'm waking up to only half a blue sky kinda there but not quite I'm walking around with just one shoe I'm half a heart without you I'm half a girl at best,

With half an arrow in my chest I miss everything we do,

I'm half a heart without you"

I sang softly because it's what I felt all the time when Quinn wasn't in my arms, when she didn't want to be in my arms. And because I know that Quinn loves cheesy songs, chicks always dig those. I inhaled through the nose when she tried to tangle our feet together and accidentally moving my injured.

"I like you more when you were clingy not abusive," I said and cringed when I heard her scoff.

Maybe it's too early to joke this much.

"Well I like you more when you don't talk but hey I don't tell this to you," She mocked me.

"You tell me this every time," I murmured making her laugh. Gosh, how much I missed this.

She just snuggled closer to me, burying her face into my shoulder and inhaling several times.

"Hey don't sleep on me," I said when we stayed silent for few minutes.

"But you're warm," She said sleepily making me chuckle.

"I love you," I muttered in her hair while she yawned. I furrowed my eyebrows when I got no reaction.

"Lucy Q, don't sleep we're still in school," I shook her. She grouched rolling of the bed.

"I better go home and take a nap," She said waved to me.

"How are you gonna get home?" I asked, "Charlie's supposed to take me home."

"Rachel offered," Quinn said.

"Well tell her she better get you home safe," I warned.

Quinn smiled before walking over to me and softly kissing my forehead.

"Feel better Kitten," She said before walking out the door.

QSQSQ

I never thought I would say this but my life is getting better and better, well Quinn and I are still not together. I don't even know if we broke up in the first place but I want to make everything perfect this time. I want to give everything in our relationship. I want her to be able to trust me.

It's mid-January already, two weeks after the match. I still get super jealous when I see Quinn and Finn together. But I'm trying not to act on my impulse when Quinn doesn't see it, I show him my middle finger and mouth 'bit me' but he just rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Lopez, I know I said give her time but c'mon you two are killing everybody with the wait! Just be together already," Charlie said.

We were at my house, just hanging out. I started to stay more at home; I didn't try to crawl in Quinn's window anymore. I need to give my leg more rest and jumping in and out of a window didn't seem so safe anymore.

After my accident my dad kind of step up more, not a lot but it's actually more than he's done in a while. He still gets drunk but he's trying not to stumble home and sleep on the floor. I talked with him few times about him going to rehab but he shrugged it off like he can do it himself. He's just fucking stubborn but I try to catch him sober or hung over and talk to him, most of the time he shoos me away. I still haven't told him about Quinn and the baby, that's something I need to talk about him with though. She's already showing and I need to find a way to step up for them.

"I want to show her first that I can be there for her." I sighed.

"Loser, you just scared that she will reject you," Charlie said.

That's completely true, I'm scared. I'm fucking scared, I just want to say it but I get tongue-tied.

"So you know she will reject me?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Idiot, she's completely in love with you. She's freaking waiting for you to take a first step." Charlie scoffed.

"I want it to be special," I said.

"Telling her for the first time is special," Charlie said.

"I guess," I shrugged unsure.

"Look all I know is that you better step up or I will kick your ass," Charlie warned.

"Yeah, I know."

"Speaking of stepping up, is your dad still trying?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "He's trying alright but he's still drunk half of the time."

"Does he know about Quinn and the baby?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"No," I shook my head.

"Why the fuck not?" Charlie snapped, "What about when the baby's born? Are you just gonna show up with a kid!?"

"Charlie come on, cut me some slack," I glared, "The guy's drunk half of the time, he barely gives me the time of day and for the past couple weeks all I got from him was a few 'Feel better' and several bags of ice. I really didn't know how to slip in there 'Oh by the way dad, you remember Quinn right? Yeah well I fucked her and now she's pregnant with my kid'."

"Sounds better than nothing," Charlie shrugged.

"You're stupid," I said.

"Well then how do you intend to support Quinn and the baby?" Charlie asked, "You don't have a job and yes my parents might be okay with Quinn's pregnancy now, and yes my dad is kind of talking to you and Quinn now but that doesn't mean that he's gonna want to pay the baby's expenses."

"Char, come on don't be so dramatic," I rolled my eyes, "Your parents would pay for the expenses, they would never throw Quinn out."

"Okay but worst case scenario, what if they don't?" Charlie pressed.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Your dad could help you or something," Charlie said, "You know maybe if you told him he won't be so surprise when he walks in and finds a crib in the house."

Charlie was right, fuck.

"You still coming to dinner at my place tonight right?" Charlie asked, "My mom and dad are keen on you being there."

I left out a deep sigh, this is just great.

…

..

Quinn's P.O.V

"Santana, what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw her leaning on my doorframe.

"Not happy to see me?" Santana pouted making me chuckle.

"Totally not," I teased strumming softly my guitar.

She plopped next to me putting her hands behind her neck.

"So hypothetically speaking, if I were to ask you to go on a date with me what would be the answer?" Santana asked making my heart beat faster.

I froze for a second. We can get on the boat again but what if there's a hole in it. What if she's only showing me that she's with us but when we're together she will break my heart again finding some blonde?

"Don't freak out, it was just a hypothetical question," Santana frowned when I looked at her.

"So you won't even ask me for real," I asked disappointed.

"Would you go if I ask you?" She asked.

"First ask," I said.

"Lucy Q, would you go on date with me this Friday?" Santana asked.

"Nope," I said shaking my head.

"Okay, then I will ask tomorrow," Santana shrugged.

"That's it? No 'why'?" I asked.

"Well okay then why?" She asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," I said making her scrunch her nose.

"You don't make any sense," Santana said.

"Girls dinner is ready!" My mom shouted all over the house. I stood up and put my guitar.

"Nervous about dinner?" I asked Santana.

"Yes, an awkward dinner, you know how much I love that," She said making me laugh.

I walked to her and clenched her sweater pulling her up. We walked to dining room. My father glared at Santana, even though he was kind of talking to use now and he allowed Santana back in the house, he's still angry. I elbowed Santana when she glared back at him.

"He started," she muttered.

Just like Santana predicted, dinner was freaking awkward. Dad was grumpy and glared at her. Mom and Charlie tried to clear the air joking around and talking stories. Santana tapped her heel nervously while I stayed silent.

"Santana, did I ever showed you my guns collection?" Dad asked making her swallow.

"Yes, sir, many times," She said making me silent laugh.

"Calm down, he won't do anything," I said in her ear putting my hand on her thigh.

"You know I have some new ones… why don't we go I will show you," He said standing up.

I squeezed her thigh one last time before she stood up and followed him.

"We need to start to dig some hole," Charlie joked Santana turned her head around with wide eyes making us laugh.

"Dad couldn't do anything right?" I asked when they were gone for ten minutes, "Right?"

"Are you two together again?" Mom asked ignoring my question.

"No," I said looking down.

"Wh-" Santana's and Dad's laugh cut my mom's question.

"I see that we don't need shovels," Charlie said with smirk.

Qsqs

We were in Glee, like always. Blaine was singing one of those 'making everybody dance' songs.

"Kitten, dance with me," I said grabbing Santana's hand and interlocking our fingers together.

"Nah, next time." Santana shrugged making me pout.

"Please," I pleaded.

"You know I'm not a dancer," She said making me roll my eyes.

"Fine," I sulked into my chair crossing my arms over my chest. I heard her sigh, I scratched my cheek hiding my triumphant smile.

She poked my arm few times and I turned to look at her trying to look indifferent. She held her hand for me to take but ignored making her groan.

"Slow dance, fine?" Santana asked.

She stood up and unfolded my arms tugging me to her. She led us away a little and spoon me around before putting my hand on her shoulder. I put my other hand on hers.

"Don't you think orca would be mad? Hearing that his crush is dancing with other person," Santana said making me mad.

"Don't you think your blonde bitch would be mad if she would saw us here," I shot back making her cringe.

"Look, I'm sorry but that giant has a fucking crush on you." Santana said as she put my hand on her neck and snaked her other around my waist.

She flushed our bodies together making me blush. I miss her being this close to me.

"Well now you know how I feel," I said.

"Brittany doesn't have a fucking crush on me," She murmured.

"I'm getting tired of this'" I said trying to push her away.

"I'm not going to let you go so stop it," Santana said.

I let out a sigh and gave up on trying to push her away.

"I really don't think that she had crush on me but if you don't want me to talk with her then fine, I won't. I care more about you," Santana whispered into my ear sending shivers to my spine.

"I don't say don't talk with her at all. All I want is for you to be there for me," I said honestly.

"I'm sorry if it's looking like I'm not," Santana said nuzzling her nose in my cheek.

I quickly leaned in and bit her cheek making her laugh and look weirdly at me.

"I didn't know that dancing making you hard," I joked when I felt Santana's phone buzzing in her pocket.

"Seeing you make me hard," She shot back making me roll my eyes.

I quickly released her neck and quickly fished her phone out.

"Brittany," I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well she doesn't matter," Santana said picking her phone out of my hand and putting it back in her pocket.

"You know you can text her back," I said putting my hand back.

"I don't want to," Santana sighed, "She fucking betrayed me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's because of her," Santana said.

"Because of her what?" I asked confused.

"It's because of her that the school knows," She sighed, "She told the school about our baby…well she told Sugar and Sugar told Puck, and ah he told everyone…"

"So you told her," I said raising my eyebrows.

"It just slipped out," Santana winced.

I trailed my hand slowly from her neck to her collarbone slowly pulling away and biting my lip. I caught her warm eyes, shining brightly like a sun. I let out breath, letting a small smile before shaking my head.

"Asshole, you just couldn't keep it to yourself," I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I wanted to brag about what an awesome mother I'm gonna be," She smirked.

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned into her.

Qsqs

Santana's P.O.V

I persuade Quinn to let me drive her home with my father's car.

"Go on a date with me?" I tried.

"No. I'm not that easy," Quinn said

I laughed dramatically at that.

"Jerk," She said hitting my shoulder.

Quinn leaned to kiss me but I turned my cheek to her. Her lips grazed my cheek and she pulled back, I saw hurt swirling in her beautiful hazel eyes. She bit her bottom lip trying to open car door.

I quickly unfastened my belt and snaked my arm across her stomach, holding her hip also trapping her.

"What's now?" Quinn snapped.

"It's not that I don't want," I said, "It's just…I want to take you on a date first."

Quinn turned to look at me, she still had that cute glare on her face.

"Just a date," I tried, "I want to treat you right."

Her face features softened before she nodded her head.

"Fine," Quinn said holding her glare, "A date it is then."

I knew she wanted to smile though.


	18. Chapter 18

_Quinn's_ P.O.V

I walked into the cafeteria, looking around for gleeks. We recently made it a habit to all sit together for lunch.

"Hey," I smiled as I sat down with them.

"Hello Quinn, how are you?" Kurt asked shooting me one of his fabulous smiles.

"I'm good," I said.

"And how's the little one in your stomach?" He asked catching me off the guard.

I'm still not used to the fact that people know that I'm pregnant. I'm showing and all but it's still hard to get used to it.

"Well, all of the appointment are going good so far and the doctor didn't said that there's something wrong so I guess my little one is fine so far," I said not really knowing how to answer his question.

I then felt someone sit down next me. I looked over to see Santana sliding down a tray in front of me, I looked at her confused.

"Eat it," Santana demanded.

I shook my head, "I'm not really hungry."

"Well help me then but you have to eat something and I won't accept anything but a yes," She said making me roll my eyes.

I shook my head again scrunching my nose.

"Babe, Santana's the boss you can't say no to her," Santana joked making everyone laugh around the table.

"I hate it when you talk in third person," I said.

She just shrugged one shoulder giving me a smirk. Finally I gave in and we started to eat, she smiled triumphantly and leaned over to give me a quick peck on the cheek.

"So Santana why don't we see you with Brittany anymore?" asked Mercedes.

I almost choked but after few cough I was fine but Santana on the other hand was still coughing. Like really bad, Sam even gave her few smacks on the back.

"Asshole, stop hitting me," Santana said pushing him away.

"But it helps," He pouted looking like kicked puppy.

"I better go," Santana said.

I looked at her pleading, if she leaves me now all the questions are going to be on me. I quickly put my hand on Santana's shoulder.

"So what's the deal with Brittany?" Kurt asked now and gleeks looked at us curious.

"Speaking of the devil," Santana muttered when her phone buzzed. She quickly read it and then gave it to me.

'_Santana I don't know what I did but c'mon talk with me, I though we are friends-B_'

"I think you should talk to her," I said to her after few moments.

"Well I don't," Santana said.

"I think you should," Kurt said.

Santana and I shot him a glare.

"You don't even know half of the story," Santana said.

"Then tell us, we can always help," Kurt said.

"Nice try," I chuckled smirking to him.

"Okay, so text her that you meet her now," I said to Santana.

"Babe, I have classes to attend," She said.

"No you don't, you have a free period," I smiled to her and brought my hand to her face I wiped my thumb on the corner of her lip, cleaning away sauce. I brought it to my lips quickly licking it off. I caught Santana staring at me without blinking. I quickly tapped her nose making her scrunch it.

"You don't understand," said Santana.

"I'm not mad at her but it's you who is her friend so you should talk with her. You have to make a decision if you want to be friends or not," I said shrugging.

"Can we talk about this another time like when we're _ALONE,"_ Santana glared at all of them. I rolled my eyes saying 'fine' under my nose.

* * *

...

I was in home watching some stupid TV show with Charlie when I heard my phone buzzing.

'_Hey beautiful what are ya doing_?' Santana texted me making me grin and blush slightly.

"Why are you smiling?" Charlie asked me raising her eyebrows in 'Fabray' style.

"What? I can't smile without a reason?" I said sinking back deeper into the couch and hugging my stomach with my arm.

"This reason is Santana isn't it," Charlie teased. I grimaced at her sticking my tongue out.

"Like I would tell you," I said while texting back to Santana.

_'Wanna meet?'_ She texted me after few seconds.

"Can you tell I say hi and that she's bitch?" Charlie asked making me roll my eyes.

'_Not really and btw Char says hi and that she loves you very much_' I texted.

"Are you two sexting right now?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

'_Oh c'mon you know you want me too and say hi back and tell her that I'm not into her_' my phone buzzed in my palm.

"Nope," I shook my head.

'_How about you come here... if she's not your type then what's_?' I send it biting my lip.

"So if I would to read your messages there wouldn't be anything sexual or something?" Charlie asked.

'_My baby mamma is my one and only type'_ She quickly texted me back.

"Remember we talking about Santana," I said glancing at Charlie.

_'Charmer'_ I texted rolling my eyes.

'_Only to you beautiful, only to you_' Santana sent it to me.

"Okay... She's pervert... That was stupid question," Charlie said chuckling.

"I'm not a pervert."

Charlie and I both screamed when we heard Santana's voice.

"Jerk, what are you doing here? We thought we are fucking alone you asshole," Charlie shouted still clutching onto her shirt.

"Q said I can come over chillax loser," Santana said walking towards us and plopping in the space between us.

"How do you get in?" I asked.

"Back door," Santana shrugged, "It was open."

Charlie smacked Santana's shoulder while I slapped her thigh.

"What was that for!?" Santana whined.

"For scaring us! Bitch we need to get you some fucking bell to your neck," Charlie still angry muttered.

"Oh, don't be a baby," Santana said while ruffling Charlie's hair then snaking her hand to Charlie's neck tugging her closer.

"Ew..." Charlie said pushing Santana away when she kissed sloppily on the cheek.

She did same to me but without ruffling my hair. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder giving it a softly squeeze. I snuggled closer to her.

"What's up with you today Lopez?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're acting softer," Charlie looked weirdly at her.

"Give a few strokes I'm going to be hard," Santana said making me chuckle and Charlie roll her eyes.

"In your dreams," Charlie said.

"Ew... I just imagined that," I said disgusted.

"And people fucking says I'm pervert," Santana sighed.

"So did you tell?" Charlie asked.

"No... I tried but nothing. He was still passed out on the couch," Santana said.

"Tell what and to who?" I asked looking between them.

"Hey Charlie don't you want some coffee?" Santana asked ignoring me.

"Yea sure," Charlie said quickly standing up.

"Assholes," I muttered.

I hate when they keep things from me but I still give them time to talk.

"Oh beautiful I will tell you later," Santana said standing up and following Charlie.

_Santana's_ P.O.V

"Speak Lopez," Charlie said.

"Wait you won't do actually some coffee," I pouted.

"Do it yourself I'm not your slave," Charlie said leaning against the fridge. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever… So maybe I can try to talk to my father about Quinn's pregnancy but what do people say in those situations?" I asked nervously pacing around the kitchen.

"Just let your nervously state speak," Charlie mocked me laughing to herself.

"Bitch, this is serious," I hissed turning my head to her direction and glared.

"Okay, so where's your father now?" She asked.

"In his room sleeping," I said.

"Okay then go home, wake him up like really wake him up and then try talk with him okay? If something happens then text me or something," Charlie said.

"Can I try tomorrow or next week?" I asked.

"San, you know that you won't tell him later. And then it's going to be like 'hey dad! Surprise I have a child. You're grandfather yay!" She said in fake excitement voice.

"Okay, wish me a luck," I said standing frozen.

"Yeah yeah you know you don't need it but good luck now go," Charlie said pushing me to the direction of the door.

"I gotta say goodbye to Quinn first," I said.

"Okay fine but hurry," Charlie said firmly.

I rushed back to the living room where Quinn was still watching her show. I came from behind the coach and kissed her neck.

"Hey babe, gotta go," I said as I wrapped my arms around her, "I'll see if I can come tonight… ya know after the lights go out."

"Can't you stay for longer," Quinn pouted as she turned around to face me.

I kissed her pout several times until her pout turned into a smile.

"I'll see ya tonight baby girl," I said.

And with one last kiss I was on my way. I quickly put my shoes on and walked through the front door to my motorcycle. I know it's stupid but I still don't have my helmet. I hop on it and turned it on then drove to my house.

* * *

...

"Hey dad!" I shouted opening door.

"Santana, mija, don't shout please," Father said while rubbing his temple as he came into the kitchen.

"Okay, I will try," I say and forcibly shut the door close.

"Mija," he groaned.

"We need to talk," I said walking towards him. He nodded his head.

"So remember the Fabray's?" I asked. He nodded his head again.

"Remember Lucy Fabray, their youngest daughter?" I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, that little polite girl," He smiled a little but then furrowed his eyebrows. "I heard she's pregnant."

I nervously tapped my heel to the ground.

"She is," I said nervously.

"Poor girl," He said, "She is so young, she's like 15 right?"

"Yeah...Dad…I uh,"

"You what Santana?"

"I got her pregnant..." I blurt out nervously.

"What?!" His face went pale.

"The baby," I muttered nervously, "It's mine."

"Jesus Christ Santana!" My Dad yelled in shock, "How could..? Why would…? When the hell did this happen?"

I cleared my throat, "On my 18th birthday."

"Are you fucking telling she was underage when this happened!?" He looked at me in disbelief.

Fuck, I didn't even think about that. I did turn 18 when that happen and Quinn was 15 at the time, hell she till is 15.

"What the fuck went through your head?" He yelled.

"Look, I don't need any of your stupid lectures, you just needed to know," I shot back.

"My lectures? What you fucking need is a good ass kicking! What the fuck is wrong with you mija?" He yelled, "You ruined her life and you ruined yours too."

"I didn't ruin her life!" I yelled

"What the hell are you gonna do when that baby comes? You're just a kid yourself!"

"I'll be a parent! I won't be like you! A fucking alcoholic that isn't worth shit!" I shouted.

And then I felt it. I hard fist collided with my mouth; I tumbled back until I fell to the ground. My mouth was quickly filled up with blood. I wiped my mouth with my hand, stared at in shock.

Never in my life had my father laid a hand on me.

"Santana…" He was left speechless, even shocked.

When he made a move to help me that's when I reacted, I scattered away from him. I darted to the door, not caring if I left the door open or the fact that he was calling my name. I just ran.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Quinn's P.O.V

"Charlie, wake up," I whispered shaking my sister's shoulders slightly.

"No...no... leave the panda alone..." Charlie muttered in her sleep while rolling on her side and continued to snore.

"Charlie, damn it, wake up." I tugged her shoulder forceful making her lay on her back.

"Wha..." She yawned blinking few times and wiping away the drool from the corner of her mouth. Okay, so maybe Charlie isn't so perfect after all.

"Do you know where she is? Did she text you?" I asked feeling worried about Santana. It's already three in the morning and she didn't come here like she supposed to, she didn't even text me.

"Whoa, calm down. What are you talking about?" Charlie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Santana," I said.

"Santana what?" Charlie asked.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"She's at home calm down," She said.

"Then why she's ignoring me?" I asked while furrowing my eyebrows.

"Maybe cause normal people sleep at this hour," Charlie muttered.

"She said she would come back here," I said crawling next to Charlie.

"Maybe she just forgot," she said.

"Charlie," I whined.

"Just go back to sleep, she's fine. This is Santana we're talking about here; she's like cat with nine life's." Charlie snuggled back to her pillow and I quickly went under the covers.

"What if she got into an accident?" I asked.

"If I call her will you go back sleep?" Charlie asked turning her head a little and looking at me.

"When I hear her voice then I will," I said making her groan.

She blindly grabbed her phone from the night stand. She let out an annoyed sighed as she dialed the number..

"What the hell?" Charlie muttered scrunching her eyebrows after few moments when Santana didn't pick up.

"See, something happen! You know her ringtone is super loud," I said.

"Umm... Okay stay here I'm going to her house," Charlie said sliding off the bed and changing her clothes.

"No, I'm going with you," I said quickly following her.

"Fine, but if you start to change radio station every five seconds you can walk back home," Charlie said.

I quickly went to my room and pulled my sweat pants over my sleep shorts and pulled Santana's old hoddie over my head. I walked downstairs towards Charlie and pulled my shoes on and then jacket.

"Only for Lopez I'm waking at three a.m," Charlie yawned getting into mom's car.

"Seat belt please," She said after I followed her. I quickly fastened belt.

"She's fine," Charlie tried to reassure me but I just nodded my head.

We didn't say much after that; the drive to Santana's house was short and silent.

"Maybe you should just stay here or something, guard the car," Charlie said.

"I will feel weird being here," I bit my lip.

"I promise I won't be long, just be patient," Charlie said opening the door and stepping out of the car.

She shut the door and walked slowly towards Lopez house. I watched as she knocked on the door and rang the bell few times. After few minutes of her nonstop ringing somebody opened the door, it was Santana's dad. I watched as Charlie and asked about Santana, I wasn't sure what Mr. Lopez said but it was very brief before he shut the door.

I bit my lower lip when Charlie walked back. I let her get in the car before I questioned her.

"What did he say!? Where's Santana!?"

"So yeah, we have a problem," Charlie said.

...

Santana's P.O.V

I was sitting down on the little bench next to grave. I have been sitting since I ran out of my house, I'm not sure how long it has been but I know it had been a while because it got dark. I stare back down at the grave

"Hey mami, I miss you very much. I wish you were here to make it better. I wish that papi would be a better like when you were here with us. I miss us being normal family not some broken," I whispered feeling like one tear side down my cheek.

"Most of all I wish that you would see your grandchild. My child. I know that you would scold me for making girl pregnant while still in school but I know that you would be there for me. Oh mami how I wish you could hug me and tell me everything is going to be okay." I quickly wiped tears streaming down my face.

"Why had you fucking leave me. That's not fair that's just not fucking fair," I muttered.

...

Quinn's P.O.V

"I feel like we're in some horror movie," Charlie said as we walked through the graveyard with flashlight in my hand.

"Are you sure she's here?" I asked, "How do you even know?"

"Well Quinn before she was your baby daddy…or baby mama? What would it be anyway?" Charlie rambled, "Anyway she was my best friend whenever she would get upset or needed some alone time she would either come over to our house or come here."

"So since she didn't come over she must be here," Quinn concluded.

"Correct," Charlie nodded.

"Turn that thing off," We heard Santana's voice. We both jumped and Charlie even let out squeak.

"Jeez, San, what the fuck are you doing here," Charlie asked walking closer to where she is and kneeling down next to her.

"Kitten, what happen?" I asked sitting down next to her wrapping my arms around her and tried to kiss her lips but when my lips made the contact with her cold skin she flinched away. I released her thinking that I did something wrong and she doesn't want me like this.

"Babe, sorry my lips are a bit bruised up," Santana said leaning down in awkward position and putting her head on my thighs while wrapping her arm around my legs.

Bruised up?

"San, what did he do?" Charlie asked softly rubbing her knee.

"Who?" I asked confused, "What are you guys talking?"

"I told my father that I got you pregnant and then shit hit the fan," Santana said her shoulder shaking slightly, she was crying

I hate seeing her cry.

"Did he... did he hit you or something?" I asked tearing up.

"I know I overstepped the line but then I just got angrier with him and pushed his buttons. I never saw him being so... Angry," Santana's voice cracked at some parts while she talked. I rubbed her back and side.

"It was just one hit, it like fucking bitch…but what hurt me most was that my father hit me. I really don't want him anywhere near me," She sobbed.

"San, let's go home you know you can stay there as long as you need. You practically lived there," Charlie said standing up.

"I don't think that it would be cool with your parents," Santana said pushing herself up from my lap and wiping away some tears, "Your dad is barely okay with me coming over for a few hours at most."

"Baby, of course they would let you stay. They love you as if you were their own daughter," I said kissing her temple.

"Yeah San when you fix your shit we will kick you out," Charlie said chuckling to herself.

"I don't th-" I cut Santana.

"Kitten I'm tired, you're tired hell Char is tired… we can talk about this tomorrow okay."

"Fine," Santana sighed.

"Can we go my imagination really scaring me right now," Charlie said nervously looking around.

Santana nodded and we headed to the car. As we walked towards car I wrapped my arms around Santana's waist, nuzzling my nose into her neck. When we reached the car I decided to go in the back with Santana instead of taking shot gun.

I felt lips on my cheek so I turned my head to look at Santana. I quickly leaned and bit her bit her lip making her smile.

"Everything's gonna be okay," I said.

Santana didn't look convinced.

"Okay?"

"Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey people! So I'm seeing some lost your interest in this story yikes... But I want to say thank you all who's still reading this and if someone started to read! _

_Tell me what you think about this chapter! Love you all !_

_Chapter_ 20

Quinn's P.O.V

"Kitten, what are you doing?" I asked frowning when she sat down on the couch.

"I don't think I will be able to fall asleep so I'm just going to stay here, watch some TV or something," Santana said turning TV on and making it mute.

I sighed wanting to be with her but at the same time knowing that she wanted to be alone.

"You know where everything is, so feel like at home," I said.

"I actually feel more comfortable here than in my own home so don't worry. I will be fine," Santana said stretching on the couch.

I bit my lip and nodded before starting to head towards the stairs.

"Q," She said making turn around.

"Won't I get my good night peck?" Santana asked.

"Well come here," I said crooking my finger at her while smiling.

She stood up and walked closer to me. I crossed my hands behind her head and she wrapped her arms around my waist. She quickly leaned and pecked my lips before leaning her forehead on mine closing her eyes. I brought my hand to her face and picked some hair moving it behind her ear before trailing my hand down her jaw to the her neck

"Go to sleep, tomorrow is school day," I whispered kissing her cheek.

"Be in my arms a little more," Santana muttered tensing her arms a little.

After a while she licked her lips and opened her eyes. I looked at her confused when she kneeled but soon I smiled when she lifted my hoodie a little and kissed my stomach.

"Night my little alligator," She muttered her lips brushing my skin so lightly.

I smiled.

"Night, Madagascar cockroach," She said pecking my lips.

"Jerk," I said not happy at all for her to call me this.

"You call me the name of some creature all the time," Santana said making me roll my eyes.

"I call you it sweetly," I pouted.

"Well I call you it sweetly, my chimpanzee," I pushed her away.

"That so not nice," I pouted even more.

"Sorry babe," Santana said.

"I like when you call me babe," I said blushing slightly.

"Well I like to call you babe or Lucy Q," She said making me pout even more.

"Forget Lucy," I muttered.

"I don't want to forget a part of who you are," Santana said kissing me on the lips few times. I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away making me growl.

"That's it go upstairs before I have my way with you and I won't care that my lip still hurts," Santana pecked my cheek pulling her body away.

"Well what if I would like it if you had your way with me?" I asked grabbing her both hands and putting it on my butt.

I started to suck her neck occasionally nibbling it.

"Jeez, babe," She groaned making me smirk.

I kissed her neck several times, moaning in the process.

"Q, fuck. Stop it," Santana said but didn't pulled away she even gave my butt light squeeze.

"Why are you making it hard for me...?" She moaned when I traced my hands to her breast. I nibbled my way to her ear.

"Don't you want to make me to scream your name?" I breathed out in her ear.

"Quinn," Santana moaned my name. "You're like fucking devil on my left shoulder."

"A horny devil. I want you on top of me, filling my inside," I whispered sucking her earlobe.

She groaned pulling away.

"Babe, all I'm asking for is to take you on one fucking date," Santana said not meeting my eyes and breathing harder.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun," I smirked.

"Oh god stop looking at me that! One date, that's it, one fucking date. After that I'm all yours," Santana said in one breath.

"Don't come in if I scream your name upstairs," I said walking and making her groan.

I yawned walking to my room. I will make her harder to resist.

* * *

...

"Hello Mrs. And Mr F," Santana muttered walking to us while my parents and I were in the kitchen.

"Santana stop calling us that! You're making me old." Judy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh Judy you're not old if I wasn't with Quinn I would be all over you," Santana gave my mother flirtatious smile.

"Husband is in the same room," Dad said scowling before muttering. "And so is your pregnant girlfriend."

"So Santana long time no see, why would you sleep on the couch?" Mom said preparing breakfast.

"Yeah, umm... about me being here," Santana said ignoring the couch part. She nervously scratched her neck putting her hand behind me on my chair supporting herself.

"Wait! You two want to live together?" Mom asked.

"But you two are still in school, you can't live together," Dad said.

"Darling, they're having a baby it's about time they live together," Mom said drinking her coffee.

"Who's going to live together?" Charlie appeared in the kitchen and pushing herself up and sitting down on the counter.

"Your sister wants to live with Santana, they're just too young for that," Dad said.

I looked at Santana, who let out a deep sigh.

"You just have to let them go," Mom said smiling towards us, "What's the worse that could happen? Quinny is already pregnant Russell."

"Mom!" I exclaimed

"We're not going to live together," Santana interrupt.

"So you're saying you don't want to live with my daughter?" Mom asked glaring at Santana.

"Whoa, I never said that," Santana said scrunching her eyebrows.

"You just said that you two are not going to live together," Mom crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not now. First we need to plan everything before jumping into living together," Santana said.

"Bu-" Mom started say but I cut her.

"Mom, c'mon let her talk okay?" I asked.

"So if you two aren't going to live together, what do you want?" Dad asked.

"Why the heck would you think we're going to live together?" I groaned when I heard Santana ask.

"Can we talk later about living together?" I asked.

"Because you got my daughter pregnant, does that sound like a good enough reason to you?" Dad asked making groan.

Santana groaned once again, and then looked at me for help.

"Say it," I said to Santana when I stood up and walked past her.

I walked to the living room where Charlie was splayed all over it.

"Scoot over," I said making her groan but she did as I told her.

"Do you think I should ask Nicole out?" Charlie asked looking at me with shy smile.

"Nicole as a girl Nicole?" I asked surprised.

"Yes as this cute Cheerio Nicole," Charlie said while rolling her eyes.

"So you're playing for the other team, wow," I said still not believing that Charlie considering to ask girl out on the date.

"I dunno, maybe? I just like what I like I dunno if that makes me bi," She scrunched her eyebrows.

"You should ask Nicole out. She's nice, probably the only Cheerio who doesn't call me slut," I said.

"Santana and I can always make their life's hell for calling you that just say word," Charlie said.

"Don't, it hurt when people say that but you can't always protect me when I made the mess myself," I said smiling a little.

"Okay, but just say a word," She said.

"I know," I smiled again nodding my head a little.

Santana's P.O.V

"I want to ask you something," I said loudly cutting Judy's and Russell's bickering.

"We're listening," Russell said ignoring his wife.

"Would it be cool if I would crash here for few days? My dad and I had an argument and I just don't want to talk with him right now and want to be as far as I can," I said.

"Does it have anything to do with the bruise on your lip?" Judy asked carefully.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't.

"You've practically lived here since you've met Charlie. We gave you food, you've slept here and you didn't even ask if you could before, so why now?" Russell asked raising his eyebrows.

"I always asked if I can stay but you two just rolled your eyes," I said trying to defend myself a little.

"So just stay. Santana you know you're family you can always be here as long as you want," Russell smiled to me, "Besides Quinn is happier when you're here

"But," Judy said drawing our attention.

"Honey, there's no but," Russell said but Judy send him a glare making him sulk into his seat.

"But you will have to help me do all the chores," Judy said.

"Okay, fine," I said shrugging.

"And Santana," Judy began, "You should probably ice that lip."

"I will," I promised.

* * *

...

"Hey Char, can I borrow your car?" I asked seeing that she and Quinn are in the living room.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because we need to go to school and I don't even have my backpack or phone. And I need to get other things from my house"

"How about I drive you to pick what you need and you come back on your black shiny horse," Charlie said making me chuckle.

"You know that it was only one time I let you drive my _'horse',_ which isn't black it's dark blue by the way."

"Pff... Who said I want to drive that piece off shit," Charlie said. I raised my eyebrows at her making her scoff.

"Okay just let's go," She stood up.

"Umm... Charlie," I said making her look at me.

"Put your pants please," I said.

"Oh... yeah right... wait a sec," She quickly darted upstairs.

"So I guess they let you stay here," Quinn said.

"Guess my charm is working on everybody," I smirked walking to her and bending down to kiss her temple.

"Good morning," I muttered.

She put her hand on my neck yanking me down.

"Morning," She pecked my lips.

"Stop making out we will be late," Charlie walking fully clothed.

"Fine fine," I pouted following her.

* * *

...

..

.

"Where do you think he pass out this time?" Charlie asked.

"Couch or his room? Probably his room," I said walking to the front door.

I picked the key from underneath rock near the path to the door.

"What do you think I can do to help him out?" I asked walking in.

"I dunno isn't there some alcoholics anonymous clubs or some rehab," She said as we carefully made our way to my room.

"I will need to check that out but now where the fuck is my phone and keys?" I asked searching around.

"Here ya go," Charlie said throwing both at me.

I managed to catch both of them but my phone almost slipped from my hands and I glared at Charlie.

"Bitch don't throw my shit," I snapped.

"Relax San that phone never breaks and you know it," Charlie said while rolling her eyes.

I quickly grabbed my duffle bag and began to pack some clothes and a few things that I would need. Once I was done I grabbed my duffel bag in one hand and my backpack in the other.

"Could you put my duffel bag in your trunk?" I asked Charlie on our way out.

"Just throw in the back kid," Charlie shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and locked up my house once we were out. We headed towards Charlie's car.

"Thanks," I said throwing my things on the backseat.

Just as I was about to head to my bike Charlie stops me.

"Can I drive it just a little," She pouted giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine jezz stop it with the eyes," I throw my keys to her.

She quickly caught them grinning at me. She clumsy saddled my bike. I cringed when she started to drive and almost drove herself into the bush.

"Please God, don't let anything happen to my beauty," I muttered before following her with the car.


	21. Chapter 21

I want to say last huge thank you to _'HereandNow27'_ for helping me a lot!

I hope you will like this chap!

_Chapter_ 21

_Quinn's_ P.O.V

"Morning," I said when I saw Santana in the kitchen.

I frowned when she blocked my path.

"Won't I get a kiss?" She pouted making me laugh.

I tip toed and kissed her lips putting my hands on her shoulders. She gently splays her fingers over my stomach.

"So do you maybe wanna have a date tommorow?" She asked.

"We can," I said shrugging and kissing her lips few more times.

"Cool, sorry I had to delay our date," Santana said caressing my stomach.

"Don't worry," I said kissing her lips. Our kiss soon turned into make out session. But just as Santana was getting into it I pulled away.

"What should I wear? Where are we even going?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want," She said smiling.

"Upstairs, in my room, on my bed," I said smirking caressing her shoulders making her groan.

"Q you killing me here..."Santana said putting some distance between us.

"You asked yourself," I chukled.

"Can we have an classic first date?" I asked.

"Don't you want something special?" Santana asked.

"Kitten we are in Lima, it's still freaking cold and I'm pregnant. All I want is to just be with you so anything is good with me," I said shrugging.

"Maybe..." Santana said.

_Santana's_ P.O.V

...

"Your clinginess is showing," I joked when Quinn kissed me few more times next to my locker.

"Ass," She said pulling away.

"I didn't say I don't like that," I muttered holding her tighter.

"Hey Quinn, Santana," We heard behind us.

I pulled away from Quinn but still had firm grip on her waist. I turned around and gave Brittany my coldest glare.

"What do you want?" I asked scowling.

"To _Talk,"_ Brittany said.

"Yeah... Not gonna happen," I said ready to turn around and drag Quinn away.

"I think you should talk. I'm going to be with Rachel and Sam okay," Quinn said.

"I have nothing to talk with her," I said still glaring at Brittany.

"Kitten," Quinn gave me a look which made me scoff.

I let her go but not before smacking her ass. She turned her head and glared at me while I gave her my cheesy smile. She walked away leaving me with Brittany.

"So talk," I angrily said.

"I really don't know what I did-" Brittany said making me laugh and cut her.

"Yeah, Quinn is just getting slushies in her face for nothing."

"Santana I-" Brittany again started to speak.

"You what? Want to be friends? You're sorry?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, "You told my secret! Hell I wouldn't even be that mad but fuck Britt, Quinn is involved! She didn't do anything bad to you! At most she gave you a fucking glare but nothing more!" I raised my voice a little.

She didn't say anything.

"Damn, you fucking betrayed me," I said more calmly and she duked her head looking at the ground.

"Santana I didn't know it was secret!" Brittany cried out making me laugh.

"So what? You shared everything I told you? Britt that's fuck up, I always thought you were genuine and honest and I know that I was wrong to believe that...maybe I don't know you at all. You fucking humiliate Quinn, she's getting fucking slushies and being called names almost everyday and I can't fucking protect the girl I love! Do you know hows hard is that? I knew that sooner or later everybody would have to find out but you stole time from us to fucking prepare for that!" I shouted.

"I-i'm sorry for that," Brittany said.

"Well I don't care, you only bring trouble to me," I said.

"You chose to spend time with me," Brittany said scrunching her eyebrows.

"Well I was fucking wrong and stupid. You're funny and it was nice to have a new friend...I was such a fucking moron that I kept ignoring Q. Quinn deserves so much and I'm glad that she gave me a fucking chance to prove her that I will be there for her. I will fucking try to make her happy forever. I have to be honest here...I need a friends I can trust and I don't trust you now. I still need time to cool off. Maybe we can be friends again, maybe not," I said calming myself a little.

"You still need to know I'm sorry," Brittany said.

"Brittany, it's not me you should apologizing to," I said.

"It's you both I should," Brittany said with sad eyes.

I nodded my head.

"Stangers," Brittany said.

"Stranger," I confirmed, catching the meaning. She gave me a small smile befpre going away.

...

"Dad," I shouted walking into my house

After school I came straight here. I took the chance since Charlie was gonna drive Quinn home.

"Your daddy is sleeping," A woman sitting on the couch said while smoking a cigarette.

"Get out before I kick you out," I snapped.

"Like you a little girl like you will tell me what to do," said this woman with awful make up.

"Don't test my patient," I warned.

"What are you going to do?" That woman dare to laugh.

"Go!" I shouted.

"Make me," She smirked.

I quickly walked to her and grabbed her hair. I hissed when she dug her nails into my neck.

"Don't you fucking dare to come here again," I said yanking her to the door and pushing her through it.

"Bitch," She shouted at me almost tripping with her heels.

"Suck my dick," I spatted showing her my middle finger. I forcefully shut the door.

"Fucking slut," I muttered rubbing my neck and searching for my dad.

"Dad," I called again.

I sighed when I didn't get no response. I headed towards his bedroom because that's where he was mostly to be...And I was right, he was there. I began shaking his shoulders when I found him splayed under the covers. He grunted but didn't wake up.

"Dad, c'mon wake up," I shook his shoulders again.

I scoffed after a few minutes when he drunkly muttered something and continued to sleep.

I found him some pills and water then put it on the nighstand. I searched all the house for all bottles. I poured every liqued into the sink and then poured water into some then putting them back. It will give me time to meet him sober. I picked his cigarettes and lighter before walking out and locking the doors.

I smoked about three of them while going to the Fabray's. However I quickly put my last one out as I reached their house. I stuffed the pack of cigarettes and the lighter in the pocket of my leather jacket before entering the household.

I almost laughed seeing them all together watching movie. Russell and Judy where sitting on the love seat all curled up into each other while Quinn sat in the long couch. I quickly greeted the group and went to sit with Quinn.

I bented and kissed her cheek and put my arm around her. A small smile spread across her lips as she leaned into me.

She began to sniff me and wrinkle her nose.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Home," I wishpered nuzzling my face into her neck.

However it wasn't long when she pushed herself from the couch and motioned me to go upstairs. I followed her.

As I closed doors to her room I gently wrapped my fingers around her wrist tugging her closer.

I brought my hand to her neck and tugged her face closer to mine. I hungrily kissed her lips surprising her. I released her wrist and brought my hand to her ass.

We weren't even a minute in when she pulled away.

"You have this faint taste of ash tray," Quinn said.

"Do I?" I asked playing dumb.

Quinn nodded, "You don't smoke do you?"

"Ah..."

"Santana I hate it when people smoke! Please tell me you don't smoke?" Quinn pleading.

Santana bit her lip as she stared into Quinn's sad and pleading eyes.

"No babe," Santana lied.

"Good," Quinn sigh, "I would hate it if you did, you know you can become am addict and die from that?"

"I've heard."

Quinn let out a sigh and held onto Santana tightly.

Santana's hand squeezed her ass making Quinn jump a little, "Where were we?"

Quinn smiled and leaned in, crashing her lips against Santana's.

When she moaned I slipped my tongue into her mouth. While we explored our mouths I started to push her making her walk backwards till her legs hit the bed making her sat down on it.

She pushed my jacket from my shoulders and I quickly tugged it down and threw it somewhere.

I brought my hands to her T-shirt and lifted it. We pulled away a little both panting hard.

"I thought you wanted to wait," Quinn said pushing her body to the middle of the bed.

"Fuck that. I almost never get what I want," I said smirking as I crawled almost on top of her and launching my lips on her neck.

I pulled away a little when she lifted her shirt completely and threw it away.

"I need you," I breath out nibbling and licking her neck. I trailed my lips to her collarbone. I gently bit the top of her left breast.

"Jesus... San," She groanned making me smirk. I couldn't help myself and I laid several loving pecks on her stomach.

"As cute as it is when you do that I get fucking horny," She mutteted with her hazel eyes looking at me full of lust.

I frowned to myself I wanted that to be after I would say those little three words so we could make a _love_ and not just fuck.

She grabbed my neck and tugged my face closer to her. She didn't waist any time before connect our lips. I growled when she bit my lower lip and tugged it down with her until her head reached the mattress.

I let her sneak her hands and lift my T-shirt over my head. I shuddered when her fingernails grazed my skin so lighty.

I pulled away making her glare at me. I love how she looked frustrated. I love fucking all the little freackles on her nose. I love how her hazel eyes shine brightly like stars in the night sky.

"I love you," I said caressing her cheek with my thumb, "I mean it I really love you."

"I know that you love me... but how? As your baby mamma? A friend or a lover?" Quinn asked bitting her lip.

"I..." I though for a moment what to say.

"C'mon, San...Tell me..." Quinn said her eyes are pleading like her voice and her words.

"I really love you as my friend," I said swallowing and she looked away.

"And I love you for carring my child, our kid," I whispered and then everything was silent for a moment.

I didn't said anything anymore. I want to tell her what I feel but I don't think I can even find words.

"I really don't know what love feels like. All I know is that you feel like my other half of my heart. That I want to be with you forever, I want to get old with you, have bunch of kids. I'd like to make you happy because seeing your eyes shine and hearing you laugh brings a warm feeling in my chest," I moved a strand of hair behind her ear

She doesn't say anything, her eyes are on mine.

"You know when writers describe love? And all those stupid love songs with all those words don't even come close with how I feel about you. I always thinking about you. I think I'm in love with you," I whispered.

"Really?" Quinn asked and I hate that she sounded so insecure.

"I wanted to tell you over our date but I couldn't wait anymore," I laughed scratching behind my neck.

Quinn stared at me and I used this opportunity to find a flaw.

She blushed making me laugh. Quinn quickly brought her hand behind my neck she strongly yanked my face closer to her.

I kissed her lips. I couldn't help but smile streched across my face.

"I love you too kitten," Quinn said pecking my lips few times.

"Good," I muttered feeling my heart starting hammer in my chest.

I kissed her lips like I never did before.

"Make love to me," Quinn said kissing my jaw.

"I won't like hurt the baby?" I asked.

"Don't run the mood," Quinn said kissing my lips.

"Like, I've read about some stuff but not about sex," I said scrunching my eyebrows.

She shut me up by shoving her tongue in my mouth.

As it fought for dominance I unclasped my bra. She did the same, giving my breast a light squeez. I started to tug her pants down. Loving the feeling of her skin against my fingers as it brushed slighty when I pulled her pants down.

I pulled away and threw her pants somewhere. I caressed her thighs, I loved seeing her with my boxers.

So. Fucking. Hot.

I really don't know if it's because she's caring my child or maybe because I'm in love with her but with swallow lips, hair everywhere and that baby bump, she look just so damn perfect.

I moaned when she lighty touched my hard cock over the jeans.

She quickly undoes my belt and unbuttons my pants. She slowly she tugged the zipper down and bit her lip shyly. I leaned and trapped her lip between my teeth making her chuckle in my mouth and my heart melt. I pushed my jeans down and growled when I could't kick them off.

When I finally pulled them off I looked up at Quinn seeing her looking at me in amusement. We both chukled as my top half hovered back on her.

Her lips are so fucking addicting, it makes me want more. While my hand slipped inside her underwear she traced outline over my boxers making my dick impossibly hard.

I moaned feeling wetness on my digit. I circled ger clit with my fingers making her arch her back.

I groaned when she sucked my earlobe and at the same time she tugs at my boxers down freeing my now hard as rock dick.

I entered her with my finger while she rubbed my dick. I groaned wanting more of her. I tugged her underwear down while kissing her throat. I love every noise she make.

I grabbed her legs and pulled her on me as I lie on my back. She got the hint and straddles me.

She grabs my dick and lines it up with her entrance.

We both moaned as she dropped her hips slowly. I grabbed her thighs watching as she slowly rode me.

Her walls squezzing my cock making it feel so fucking good. I watched as my dick dissapered in her so often as I moanly.

Her eyes were shut tight like always she was chewing her bottom lip. Her nails scratched my stomach.

It's so fucking beautiful to watch her on top of me but I couldn't let her do all the work.

I lifted my hips up meeting her thrusts. I held her ass as we moved faster and faster. Each thrust guaranteed our way to reaching our high.

"San," Quinn moaned.

"Babe, open your eyes," I said because the most perfect thing is seeing Quinn's orgasm.

She momently opened her eyes making me lose it. I cum so hard inside her, if she wasn't be pregnant already that would make her.

Quinn moaned my name loudly and her walls clenched around my dick.

Her back arched as she shook around me.

After awhile she lifted her hips up and my now softer member slipped out off her with our juices on me.

"Fucking awesome," She muttered when she curled to my side making me laugh.

"You lool hot when you are sweaty," I said.

"You look hot when you're underneath me," Quinn retored still panting.

"Don't get used to it," I muttered pecking her lips.

"I love you," Quinn said lpoking seriuos.

"I love you more baby," I licked my lips smirking at her.


	22. Chapter 22

_I know I'm freaking asshole and you probably want to hit me with a chair taking so long with this chapter in fact I had it over a month or more! I'm so sorry! I wanted to somody to read over this first and tell me what they think and all that. And I didn't ignore you when some of you asked when I'm updating I wanted to make surprise and quickly post it day after your message and all but then week ended and I got awkward to write you that I don't know when so I'm so sorry! Oh and maybe if you ever got boring I kind of have another story running it isn't beted just you know for fun and all. Hope you like this chapter tell me did you like it or not? _

**_Now that I know what I want_**

**_Chapter 22_**

**_Quinn's P.O.V_**

"Hello?" Rachel said over the phone.

"I need your help." I said going through my clothes with one hand while other holding my phone near my ear.

"Listening." She said.

"What should I wear to the first date?" I asked.

"Do you know where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't know." I pouted even if I know she doesn't see me.

"Umm... Okay... Umm..." Rachel muttered.

"Rachel, help me." I almost shouted in my phone.

"Don't you have some dress or something." Rachel asked.

"Yeah right, I'm going to fit in." I said glaring at the clothes and pouting at the same time.

"Honey, just try it, I bet you ten dollars you will easily fit in, they aren't even tight." Rachel sighed.

"Argh... You're not helpful at all why did I even call you." I said annoyed.

"Honey, you look beautiful in anything." She said.

"You, sound like my mom." I whined.

"Santana will like anything you will wear." said Rachel.

"I don't want her to like it, I want her to love it." I said.

"Quinn, we are talking about Santana she thinks that you're most beautiful girl in the whole world." Rachel said making me bit my lip.

"Whatever, I have to go... bye." I quickly ended her call.

I'm still going to find something that will make Santana's jaw hit the floor. Well okay, maybe I won't, but hey as long as she thinks I look cute is fine with me.

"Quinn." I heard Charlie shout when she walked to my room.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked scrunching her face, tip toeing around my clothes.

"I have date with Santana." I said.

"Oh, right. I forgot that." Charlie plopped down on my bed quickly grabbed the laptop and opened the device.

"Looking for a college already?" Charlie asked after a while making me frown while I did my hair.

"Umm... no." I said.

"Your browser history is full of colleges and porn." Charlie said looking at me and smiling teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, that's hot." She said after few minutes I heard few moans coming from the laptop which made me blush.

"Can you shut that down or turn down the sound?" I asked.

"Sis, you have great taste in adult movies." Charlie commented.

"I didn't watch that." I said again rolling my eyes.

"SANTANA, YOU HAVE GREAT TASTE IN PORN!" Charlie shouted.

"I KNOW!" Santana shouted back. After half hour I heard few knock on my door.

"Babe, when you're ready I be downstairs." Santana said.

"How do I look?" I asked Charlie after ten minutes turning around to look at her.

"Whoa, what the hell did you do to my little sis, you look amazing, Q." She said.

"Do you think I'm ready to go," I asked.

"Just go, you know that San is already paced all over the house for a hundred time." Charlie said. I nodded and took big breath before going downstairs.

"Stop admiring yourself." I said seeing Santana next me mirror fixing her hair and doing few silly grimace.

"Oh fuck." She said clutching her heart.

"Babe, you scared me." She said turning her head to look at me.

"Whoa, baby girl, you look beautiful." Santana said ranking her brown eyes from my toes to my head she met my eyes and I lifted my eyebrow.

"Umm... Let's go." I said while smiling and walking closer to her.

"Just a minute, a beautiful girl is standing in front me I can't take my eyes off her." Santana said.

"Let's go you charmer." I said grabbing her shirt and dragging with me. We put on our coats on the way.

"You won't be cold or something with that dress?" Santana asked.

"Don't worry okay everything is fine." I said. She opened the car's door and waited for me to get in, she softly shut it down and walked around sitting down in the driver seat

"Are you nervous?" I asked smiling when I saw her tapping the wheel.

"Pff... No." She shrugged making me laugh.

"Kitten, don't forget I know you." I said putting my hand on her knee softly creasing it.

"Well, I know everything about you too, you know." Santana said making me chuckle and raise my left eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, like when you lift one eyebrow its mean amustment but if you lift two it's warning." Santana said shrugging.

"Wow, ten years not totally waist in knowing me." I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"You know our kid is going to roll their eyes every five minutes." Santana joked wrapping her arm around my waist bringing me closer.

"So what have you planned for today?" I asked feeling curiously.

"Like you wanted, movie and dinner." She said pecking my cheek.

"You wasn't suppose to tell me this." I pouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Wasn't it a secret?" I asked.

"Umm... Sorry, babe, but I don't do that shit." Santana said releasing me.

* * *

"Oh my God, can you stop changing the radio station every fucking minute." Santana whined and I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. It's only fifth time that I change it.

"Just shut up and drive and if you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight." I said and change it one more time.

"You just can't treat your date like that it's like against fucking rules." She said pouting.

* * *

"You want to know the end?" Santana whispered into my ear making me shiver.

We were already in the cinema watching some horror movie that actually caught my attention. I was cuddle to Santana's side while had her arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, but not from you." I said smirking when I saw her pouting.

"Fine." She sulked in her chair looking like some five-year old.

"That dude is gay." Santana mumbled after few minutes.

"All men who looks good and know how to dress is gay to you." I smiled apologetic when some guy in front us, with a girl next to him, turned his head around and glared at us.

"Do you think that dude is hot?" Santana asked making me roll my eyes.

"Are you jealous?" I asked biting my lip trying to suppress a smile.

"Who? Me? No way, baby." She scoffed.

"But I bet ten bucks that my dick is way bigger then his." She smirked making me roll my eyes.

"I hope it's just habit you learned. I really don't want my daughter to roll her eyes like that. What if they got stuck?" Santana said.

"Wait up a little bit. Daughter?" I asked amused forgetting that the movie is still on and that there are people around us.

"Yes, my Mexican third eye is telling me that." She said smiling.

"I want a boy." I said after few minutes.

"You want that shit when he could protect his other siblings." Santana said.

"It's cute. Just imagine it being first-born and older than other..." I said.

"Yeah that shit is all right, but I'm telling you we're having a girl." Santana quickly said cutting me off.

"And I'm telling you we're having a boy." I said pecking her lips few times when she frowned.

"Babe, I'm bettin-" Now was me who cut her off,

"Kitten, no betting on our child I will drag you to my appointment and we will talk about gender with my doctor."

"Fine." Santana nodded.

* * *

As the movie was over we walked to the car it's already dark and even that movie was interesting it creep the rainbow out off me.

"Where are we going now." I asked interviewing our fingers and changing the radio station with my other hand when we started to ride.

"Stop fucking with the radio!" Santana growled thightening her grib on the wheel.

"Just drive or the couch will be waiting for you later on." I warned changing it again but this time to annoy her.

"It's fucking against the dating laws to treat your date like that." She said scrunching her nose.

* * *

"It is bad that I'm horny?" I asked after ten minutes in the road.

"I can help you out with that?" Santana said smirking and looking at me.

"Eyes on the road, Romeo." I said chuckling.

"Fine." She grunt out.

"Wanna make out?" She asked after few minutes.

"It's our first date." I point out.

"So what, c'mon." Santana said.

"Okay." I said shrugging my shoulders. She stopped the car at the side walk and unlocked her seatbelt. She quickly crawled to back sit.

"C'mon, Amor." She said tapping her thighs. I started to unlock my seat belt and turned around ready to crawl on her lap when she opened her mouth.

"That's so cool that you putting out on the first date." Santana grinned but then frowned.

"You know what I change my mind." I said biting my lip.

"But...But..." I heard her mumble.

"Just drive us somewhere to eat, tiger." I smiled apologetic.

* * *

"So I guess we are going somewhere to eat?" I said when Santana came back from the breadstix with the bag.

"Yep." Santana smiled fastening her seat belt.

"Where?" I asked rolling my eyes for her not wanting to elaborate.

"Didn't you wanted all the mystic in not knowing where are we going?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm still curious." I said after few seconds.

"Women..." Santana mumbled sighing at the end.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked seeing that we stopped at kind of big house it wasn't familiar to me.

"Uncle Alfred own it and sometimes stays in it. " Santana said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Cool." I said walking with her she unlocked the front door and I stopped moving. My jaw almost fell on the ground as I looked around amazed.

"Aww kitten." I turned my head at her. I started at her wanting to say something.

"Well you wanted to do something simply and I got bored with that idea for simple movie and dinner. Also it's our first date so yeah I had to do some shit more special." Santana shrugged.

I couldn't contain my exctiment and forceful kissed her. She stumbled a bit and her back made the contact with the wall. She yelped when it hit it.

"I'm sor-" I pulled away my face but she didn't give me time to apologise. Before I knew it her lips were on mine and her tongue brushing it. She pulled away panting.

"Let's don't rush it okay? The night is young and we have all the time in the world." Santana said making me smile even bigger.

Candles leading a way to the room. In the middle there's rounded table with a candles on it.

"That look so cozy." I said looking around that hardwood floor and everything warm colors around.

"It's so freaking good to have someone who own to you." Santana smirked.

"I'll be right back." She said going away.

She came back with plates full off food and we finally sat down.

* * *

"Wanna have a nap?" Santana asked after we eated. I chukled nodding my head. She held her hand for me to take it.

We walked upstairs to the room. She turned the lights on and lighted the fireplace.

When the fire was iliuminating the room I turned off the light and joined her on the matress full of pillows.

"You know as weird as it is but you make me happy." I said cludding into her and pecking her lips. We just simply stay there in each others arms, she even turn on some old songs, the warm from her and fireplace makes me sleepy. And did I tell it's so freaking cozy?

"Well, Amor, you make me fucking happy too." Santana tickled my side making me squirm closer towards her. I grabbed her hand stopping her fingers attack on me. She tightened her arms around me like always spaying her fingers on my stomach, gently like butterfly, caressing it.

"But you know what will make me more happy?" Santana asked. I lifted my head and looked curiously at her.

"When our little one will be born." She said smiling her dimple showing smile.

"Aww... Kitten." I cooed kissing her.

"Did you ever though where are you going to college? While I have some time you only have few months." I asked when the silent fell upon us.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea." Santana said. I looked at her scrunching my eyebrows.

"Why so?" I asked.

"I just don't want to like leave you I know that you won't be alone and all but I don't want miss something out because I'm going to be somewhere else." She said.

"But you can take off a year if you want." I said.

"Yeah well I can but my grades isn't best, babe, and I don't see where it would go, it's just I don't think that being in school will help me out somehow with my life." Santana said turning her head looking at my eyes now giving her full attention to me.

"Can't you get soccer scholarship?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"I think I can but..." Santana stopped talking for a second.

"Let me guess you don't have but." I smiled teasingly.

"I just don't want to leave you and our little one alone, ya know." She said.

"We can always think something about that just promise that you try out." I said.

"Fine." She mumbled making me smile.

* * *

**_Santana's P.O.V_**

"So it wasn't like totally boring or some shit?" I asked scratching behind my neck feeling kind of awkward now as we came back to Fabray house.

"Nah, who knew you can be romantic." Quinn said hugging me in the middle of sideway.

"That's good cause next time you're going to do all that hard thinking where to go." I laughed swatting her hand away when she poked my ribs.

"Probably Charlie gave you those ideas." Quinn said grabbing my neck and yanking me closer.

"We're not going to talk about that." I said. Quinn smiled at me stealing my breath right out of my lungs. Jesus, that woman is perfect.

"Did anybody told you that your smile is breath-taking?" I asked her.

"Well your dimples are cute." Quinn said biting her lower lip.

"Your eyes are beautiful," I laughed when she ducked her head, the street lamps shining on her face, made me see a blush which creeped out on her face.

I kissed her lips sneaking my hands around her waist. We didn't heard the front door opening.

"Hey, miss, please get off your tongue out off my sister's mouth." Charlie interput making us withdraw. I clenched my jaw glaring at her while Quinn hid her face in the crook of my neck probably blushing.

"Bitch!" I hissed.


	23. Chapter 23

_Now that i know what I want_

_Quinn's P.O.V_

I rubbed my eyes while yawning.

"Kitten." I opened my eyes confused seeing that the other side of bed is empty.

I quickly grabbed my phone. It's only six in the morning. This is so freaking weird, other times I had to kick her out off the bed with her cursing me with all those most colorful words and she still would fall asleep, making us almost late to school. But now she's gone even before the alarm clock went off.

I get out of the bed and put on Santana's boxers and her hoodie which I found on the chair, next to computer table. I really don't think my parents or Charlie will appreciate that I'm walking over the house naked.

I tiptoed out of my room and stairs down to the kitchen.

I grinned seeing Santana near the stove.

"Hey there, tigress." I nibbled her ear and rubbed her lower back when I walked to her.

"Amorrr." I tried to roll the R smiling at Santana while snaking my hands under her tee-shirt towards her firm abs.

"Hey there, beautiful." She smirked trying to look over her shoulder.

"Why so early?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"What did you say, love? I only felt your droll on me." Santana chuckled making me roll my eyes.

"I asked why are you up so early." I said kissing and then biting her shoulder. I giggled when she squirmed to the side.

My lips found her neck before I went to sit down."Hungry?" She asked ignoring my question. I furrowed my eyebrows for a second.

"Yeah." I nodded my head even if I know she doesn't see me.

"Did you even slept?" I asked seeing dark circles under her eyes when she looked over her shoulder to me. She sighed and I saw glimpse of her rolling her eyes.

"Yes." She lied.

I pursed my lips, swallowing. "Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Are we playing twenty questions or something?" Santana asked well more like snapped. Ten minutes were spent in suffocating silent as she was done making food and as we ate.

Occasionally I looked at her trying to catch her glance but every time her dark eyes were downcast.

I sighed shaking my head.

After I done it I quickly washed the plate. I felt strong arms wrapping around my stomach.

I turned in her arms putting my hands behind her neck.

"Talk to me." I said.

"It's nothing." Santana said which irritate me.

"Why can't you just talk with me about things that are bugging you?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Because it's nothing, okay? Just leave it. Let's better have some kitchen sex." Santana said attaching her lips to my neck, sucking and nibble the sensitive flesh.

I pulled her away from my neck by gently putting pressure on her shoulders. I waisted no time kissing her soft lips.

Soon there were teeth and tongue dancing together. While I stroked her stomach I trailed my palm up to her dangerously perfect breast I squeezed them making Santana moan and my lip's corners tug up.

I felt her fingertips walking their way towards my ass, she grabbed a handful of it making me squirm closer towards her.

As we got more into it we heard someone cleared their throat. I groaned looking over Santana's shoulder. I gulped seeing my dad with disgusted expression.

"And what you two think you're doing?" He asked folding his arms over his chest. I pushed her away my teeth cough my lower lip. Santana looked at me with wide eyes.

"Santana?" He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to answer. Before she could spill the beans I put my palm on her mouth shooting her warning look.

"Nothing, daddy." I said, fake smiling to him over her shoulder, I grabbed Santana's collar and dragged her upstairs to my room.

"So, where were we." I smiled biting my bottom lip.

"Dunno, I think we should do step by step maybe we will remember." Santana said with a smirk.

"Mhmm." I hummed throwing my hands behind Santana's neck, bringing her closer. She leaned closer connecting our lips, successfully wiping away my smile. Her lips taste made my legs go jelly.

She gently pushed me making me walk backwards. My calves hit the end of my bed making me sit down.

Santana bent putting her hand on my shoulder. Her soft lips marking the skin on my neck. I trailed my hands from her stomach to her pants tracing my fingers to her crotch.

I hooked my fingers under her waistband tugging her boxers and sweat pants, at the same time, down. I bit my lips seeing her semi-hard cock, which aroused me even more. My palm tingled when I picked her cock, soft sking rubbing against mine. I pumped her dick as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"OH SHIT!" We heard someone squeak out. I turned my head to the side seeing Charlie with wide eyes and open mouth. Santana turned her back to the door trying to hide her throbbing erection while Charlie stood there still shocked. I pouted because it's mean we can't have our sexy times anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows, giving her death glare. Charlie shook her head blushing violently.

"I-I-I." Charlie stuttered annoying me further.

"I'm going to bathroom." Santana announced.

"Yeah, and I better go get ready to school." Charlie nodded still blushing, they both didn't even glanced at each other.

"We're never going to talk about this." Santana said and Charlie nodded.

Santana started to walk to the door."Umm..." She wanted to walk out of my room but Charlie still stood on the doorway blocking her way.

"Oh, Sorry." Charlie said duking her head down then quickly lifting it. They both awkwardly hurried away. I groaned rubbing my eyes.

I refuse to get myself off, I have a girlfriend!

And now I sound like Santana. I rolled my eyes at myself and then get up getting ready for school.

XXX

_Santana's P.O.V_

"Hey, Lopez, want to come to my house? My parents are away and we can play doctor." Sugar practically purred into my ear.

I laughed before saying '_no_' with serous expression. I shifted away from her while gathering my books from the inside of my locker.

"Doctors means sex, so we can have sex." Sugar said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm with Quinn though so-" I was cut off by Sugar.

"I heard you were breaking up." She said shocking me.

"What? Who said that?" I asked.

"I made it up. But what did you feel when you heard it? Relief?" She asked.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I asked dumbfounded. Who does she think she is?

"Whoa... Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" I asked grabbing her shoulders when she tried to entered my personal space."You know what?" I said pushing her away."Lets set some ground rules, first you can't overstep this line." I said and drawing imaginary line with my foot.

"Second no touching," I said."Third, if you still going to do that I'm going to hound Quinn on you and trust me she isn't fun to deal with. She's pregnant which practically means she's insane so I would better watch out because she can go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass." I said crossing my arms making her scoff.

"When are you going to leave her she's totally out of you league." Sugar said in which return I rolled my eyes.

"I said this million and bazillion times, I love her, I'm in relationship with her, and I don't need some skunk to change that okay? So why don't you go persuade Sam Evans, I saw him all sad and lonely." I mentally cheered when she turned around, with her nose held high, and walked away.

I really need something to smoke. I messaged my temple while walking away not looking where I'm going.

I though I walked into the wall when I fell some impact. I looked up seeing Puck. I sneered at him and he glared at me.

"Watch where are you going, moron." I hissed straightening my back with my chin up.

"Fuck off, princess." Puck narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fucking idiot." I murmured under my nose walking past him. Some bulb lightened in my head. That dumbass always have cigarettes and all those things with him.

"Hey, Puck." I called, turning around on my heels and jogging to him.

He let out an exaggerated sigh turning his head to look at me.

"I will give you something, if you give me a cigarette." I said tapping my foot to the ground.

Puck though about it for a second."I want a dollar." He said.

"I don't have a fucking dollar." I said groaning.

"Then it's not my problem." He said with that smug face of his.

"I will give you my apple?" I asked unsure what else I can offer.

"Fine... And a juice bag." He said smirking.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. I held my hand waiting for him to give it to me.

"I'm going with you, it was a long time, I had company." He said grinning. I sighed crossing my arms, clenched my jaw before nodded. We walked out off the school under the bleachers. He leaned against the fence, putting the killing thing between his teeth and giving me another. He lighted mine first. We stayed in a rather comfortable silent.

"How about something funnier?" Puck asked smirking to me.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked inhaling then blowing the smoke through my mouth.

"Well, my friend got me some new weed." Puck said throwing away the cigarette.

"Sorry, dude, but I don't smoke that shit anymore." I said shaking my head.

"Don't be a pussy, Lopez, that's good shit, you would like it." He said.

"Q doesn't like it when I smoke." I said.

He laughed and I glared at him."Yeah, and you just didn't inhale that shit." Puck laughed.

"Shut up, asshole, I just got a lot on my mind, okay." I growled at him. _What to do_ just keep spinning in my head. Do I get a job and stay here, help Q out? But I know I can't stay with Fabrays forever and my father... I still don't know how I feel about him, but I know I have to help him out. Do I go to college? But then what? I don't even want to study anymore.

"So?" He askled." That shit would help and if you don't want to smoke I got something else." Puck said.

"I'm not going to sniff some shit." I said throwing my cigarette at him when I finished.

"Bitch." He muttered crossing his arms and glaring at my ciggarette near his feet.

"Have some mentos or something?" I asked.

"Sorry, bro, I don't." He said making me scowl.

"Call me that again and I will go all fetish on your fucking ass." I growled out.

"Jeez, calm your tits, Lopez." Puck said chuckling almost softly at the end.

"Fuck you." I snapped ready to walk away.

"Yeah, walk away, walk away, Lopez, you're so fucking good at doing that." He said laughing. I turned around with raised eyebrows.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked folding my arms over my breast.

"We used to be friends." He said his eyes looks sad.

"No, I though we were friends until you stabbed me in the back." I said shaking my head.

"You know I'm always going be your friend, and that I'm sorry for that" said Puck, I laughed cynically.

"I don't think that true _friends_ tells your secreats." I said. "For example that your friend has a dick where she suppouse to have a vagina. Or... Wait! This one is good: that your friend's girl is pregnant. Yeah, Noah, you such a good friend." I sneered at him walking away fully this time.

XXX

"Hudson." I growled seeing him with his arm around Quinn's shoulders. I stalked towards them shoving Finn with left hand while other wrapped around Quinn's waist. I really don't need this love sick puppy shit righ now.

"Santana." Quinn hissed pulling away but I didn't fully release her. She digged her fingernails into my hand which was on her hip and I clenched my jaw.

I released her while clenching my jaw. She looked at me and shook her head walking away. I wanted to catch her but when I saw that she's walking towards where Rachel and Sam were I stopped myself.

"You getting on my nerves Hudson." I snapped at him. "Look, I understand that you like her but fucking leave her alone she's with me, respect that." I angrily said and turned around starting to walk.

"You know, you're wrong." Finn said.

"About?" I stopped and asked looking over my shoulder.

"She's beautiful and smart and funny but I don't like her in romantically way." He said.

"Your actions are speaking differently." I said turning around and folding my arms.

"Well I think you're scared." He said.

"Yeah, right, so ,professor orca, enlighten me why do you think I'm so scared?" I asked.

"You're scared to lose her," Finn said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Well I won't lose her to you," I hissed.

"I like her as a friend. And you can lose her, because you're acting like some stupid jerk who doesn't deserve her. Your insecurities destroying your relationship and you don't see that." He said.

"Wow, you're such a relationships expert," I laughed sarcastically.

He just shook his head not answering me. Damn it how much I wanted to hit him in the face at the moment. But I can't. I really don't need to get in jail for murder and I don't think Lucy Q would visit me there.

_XXX_

_OKay I know I'm asshole... Updates didn't went as I planned so I'm so sorry for that... I'm getting impatient here and this chapter is fixed without a beta I just couldn't wait anymore! I had this chapter from the Summer... I want someone to look it over first but I really just wanted to give you something._

I know the bigger part of you don't read this anymore but to those who sticks around huge thank you!

About sexy times! I know you want it to happen more so I'm writting those scenes more. I got some parts in my pc now I only need to put them in my story. So yeah I will try to give you people more teasing and humping and all that stuff.

So the last part I have two more chapters almost ready! I hope I'm going to update them soon. And I want to end this story this year cause all those exams will start and I don't want to leave you guys again!

**It means me a lot if you're still reading this story!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I'm curious is there someone from Lithuania out here? Also telling me that i need a beta isn't helpful at all. I know that i need one! Also it would be way better if you would tell me my mistakes...  
**_

* * *

_**Now that I know what I want**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Santana's P.O.V**_

* * *

I went back to Fabrays slighty smiling to myself, today me and Quinn are going to check out some baby names.

"Sup, babe," I said when I saw her in living room, sitting with Charlie on the couch. Quinn looked up smiling at me and then put her palm on my cheek when I walked closer to her. As I supported my self with the couch cushion I leaned closer to her face pecking her lips. She trailed her hand from my cheek to my neck then clenched my collar of the tee-shirt and tugged it down. I sat down next to her putting my feet on the coffee table.

"Stop putting your smelly feet on the coffee table," She scolded me. I groaned but when she slapped my thigh, abusing my beautiful skin, I put them down.

"Whipped," Charlie coughed and I raised my eyebrows at her. She quickly looked away to the laptop on her legs, slighty blushing. I sulked lower feeling myself embarrassed as well when I remembered her walking on us.

I saw the bag of chips between them.

I put my arm on Quinn's shoulders feeling her lean into me and snuggle at my side. I quickly grabbed the bag of potatoes chips with my fingers bringing my arm back to me. Quinn's lips corners fell down and her eyebrows were furrowed as she pulled away.

"So... The baby names..." I said scrunching my nose feeling weird saying it.

"I'm first." Charlie held her hand up like in class making us laugh.

"So the first one is the most beautiful name on the earth..." She said. "I'm pausing here for drama effects." Charlie stopped talking for a second.

"Do we need drums?" I leaned forward starting to tap the coffee table rhythmically with my fingertips.

"Focus." Quinn scolded us making us sulk back into our seats. We both pouted for a second before we get over it. "So, the names." Quinn urged.

Charlie puffed before saying. "Charlie, of course." She said and I actually face palmed my self. Ouch, by the way.

"We agree that we're going to take it serious." I glared at her over Quinn.

"And I'm being serious." She said. I frowned at her sticking my tongue to her and she showed me her middle finger.

She grimaced at me. "Idiot."

"Bitch." I snapped back at her.

"Santana." Quinn interput. "Enough." She rolled her eyes when I puffed.

"I still think Charlie is a beautiful name." Charlie said now smiling.

"So do you have more?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah..." Charlie muttered. "Emily, Sophia, Olivia, Ava, Mia-" I cut Charlie off.

"Stop reading the top list!" I almost shouted.

"Why there's only girls names?" Quinn asked.

"Because Santana said you're going to have a baby girl." Charlie grinned and I winced when Quinn turned her head to me. She squinted at me. Glared. No Squinted. Okay let's call it the little glare. So she shot me her little glare and I swallowed.

"I can explain." I smiled at her. But she just kept her little glare fixed on me.

"Did you tell someone else that we're going to have a girl?" Quinn asked. I gulped looking at Charlie asking for her help.

"She just said that to me." Charlie said.

"Maybe I lied." I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at one spot. I heard Quinn letting out sigh probably rolling her eyes.

"How about we go somewhere to eat?" After minute I asked trying to distract Quinn. "I'm paying." I looked at Charlie seeing her scrunch her nose and turn her head away. "Hey, Charlie, I'm telling this to you too." I said poking her shoulder when I reached her over Quinn. She turned her head looking at me and I frowned seeing uncertain in her eyes. "C'mon, dude." I smiled when she scowled and then laughed when she pinched my hand. But soon my laugh faded when Quinn elbowed me in the ribs harder than necessary. Way harder.

"Don't go around telling people we're going to have a girl when we, ourself, still don't know." Quinn scolded me over her pursed lips.

"Yeah, what if people start buying presents for a girl and in the end - look it's a boy!" Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I muttered under my breath."Let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Mrs. Wells." A young looking boy called. Maybe he was nineteen or something.

"You're fired." A woman in early forty with a darker skin said angrily but tried to keep her voice low. "You're always late and too lazy I won't accept that . I gave you hundred chances." Woman grumble out whipping a table next to us.

"But, I-" The boy was cut off by woman's harsh tone.

"But nothing, kid, get out of here." said Wells.

"Please." Boy tried again but Wells looked at him with cold look.

"You're fired, now get out." Mrs. Wells said not sparing him a glance. I looked at the boy who now looked at the ground. The boy sighed defeat appearing on his face. He quickly looked around meeting my eyes. I raised my eyebrows as his stare stayed on me. A light blush creeped on his face before he stormed away.

"That was awkward." Charlie said. I chuckled seeing that her chin is messed with sauce. I averted my eyes back to Mrs. Wells. Even if her face expression screams 'fuck off' she still looks friendly enough.

"Hey, San, are you even listening?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered my eyes following Mrs. Wells as she walked behind the counter.

Charlie reached over the table and gently slapped my face. "Bitch, wake up."

"Suck a dick Charlotte." I sneered at her. "Ow." I hissed when Quinn slapped my tight. She gave me her little glare.

"Stop cursing so much." Quinn said.

I sulked back to my seat. "Whatever." I muttered.

"I'm going to bathroom." Quinn announced quickly leaving the booth.

"I'm thinking about getting a job..." I blurt out." And getting home." I tapped my heel to the ground feeling nervous.

"Whoa..." Charlie widen her eyes clearly taken aback. "When did you decided?" She asked.

"It always was running on my mind." I said.

"And what Quinn thinks about it?" Charlie asks.

I bit my lip my legs still shaking."That's the problem I didn't told her anything."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You two are impossible." She muttered.

"You're not helping me." I said scowling and pouting.

"Santana, I just... What you want me to say? Congratulation that you're thinking about everything. I just don't know what you want me to say to you." Charlie said.

"I'm lost." I confessed."I know what I need to do but I don't know where to start."

"San, I can't tell you where to start first. But If I were you I would get a job first." Charlie said. "Help my alcoholic father and then maybe after some time I would get a new home when I would have stable incomes and I would know that my father won't drink himself to coma."

I looked down at the table.

"I know you have a lot on your shoulders." Charlie said."But don't forget that your father needs help. Also Quinn will support you with whatever way you're going to take it."

I nodded my head. "We're alone and the first thing I tell you is my problems." I looked at her. "But what the hell is going with your life. I see you everyday but it's like we're just some strangers saying hello to each other."

Charlie chuckled sadly. "I though I only felt this way." She took a big breath. "I'm surprising fine, don't have drama in my life like you do."

"So where are you going to college?" I said.

"Kenyon College." She said and I raised my eyebrows."Just because." Charlie said rolling her eyes when I opened my mouth. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Specific reason or..." My lip's left corner lifted up.

"Just because, okay." I chuckled and saw a little smile on Charlie's face.

"What are we talking about?" Quinn asked walking towards me and Charlie.

"We, Charlie and I, are talking about things," I said and Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Quinn show her who's the top," Charlie rooted making her chuckle. I looked at Charlie nodding my head and mouthing 'thank you' for her distraction Quinn.

"I'm top in all situations," Quinn said smirking slighty.

"That's disgusting when you think about it but..." Charlie held her hand for high-five and Quinn smack it chuckling.

"Kitten," Quinn cooed at me when I sulked in my chair with the pout gracing my lips.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The music was blaring in my earplugs as I walked through the school hall bobbing my head to the rhythm.

I saw Azimio with a slushy cup walking towards Quinn. "Fucking try it," I growled to my self . The smirk on his lips made me angry. I stalked towards him. Out of nowhere Puck pushed his cup up making it splay on his face. Azmio gasped as everyone laughed. Puck looked at me and I nodded my head in appreciation.

Puck winked at Quinn and I don't appreciate this. I scowled at Noah but he just gave me his cheeky smile walking past me.

"Babe." I walked to Quinn I grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine." She looked at the ground as I keep dragging her away. The students keep looking in our way. Few murmurs were passed between them.

"Do you want to skip your classes? Or maybe do you need something?" I asked.

"Kitten, I. AM. FINE." She said stopping. I turned around to face her. I just hate situations like this like I can't help her.

"Just let me fix this." I almost begged my voice coming weaker than I wanted.

"Santana, everything's fine." She said putting her hand on my cheek. I nuzzled into her soft skin lying few kisses on it. "Don't do anything stupid." She said. I frowned hating that feeling that's coming in my heart that I can't protect my family.

But for her I won't do anything against her wishes. Maybe just some things.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_**Quinn's P.O.V**_

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling horny and hungry. I poked Santana's shoulder few times. She stirred slighty but refused to open her eyes

"Kitten." I whispered.

"Mhmmm... Baby?" Santana groaned as I straddled her stomach and my hands immediately found her chest. She hummed as I kept massaging her breasts.

"You love me right?" I asked innocently trailing my fingers up to her shoulders then slowly dug the heel of my hands into her muscles rubbing it gently. I squirmed trying to make myself comfortable and my clit rubbed against her naked stomach immediately frustrating me even more as the little fraction did nothing more than to turn me wetter.

I pinched her skin as she ignored me.

"Whataya do you want from me?" She slurred yawning putting her arm on her eyes other creasing my tight. Her fingers danced their way up my skin and her fingers touched my hip making my nerves tingle.

"There's some things." I said and giggled squirming to the side when she slipped her hand under mine (hers) T-shirt tickling my side.

"First..." I started and slapped her firm abs when she groaned muttering 'let me sleep' under her nose. "First I wake you up cause I'm kind of hungry and I'm really craving for some bacon..." I pulled away her arm from her face."And let's don't forget pickles ." I bounced on her stomach excited.

"Just go to the kitchen." Santana grunted.

"That's the problem we don't have anything anymore, how could you forget that? You ate everything." I breath out annoyed.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked making me sigh.

"Go buy some." I said irritating tapping her collar-bone.

Santana lifted her head and reached her phone with her hand. "In four A.M. For some stupid bacon and pickles." She huffed."Woman, you're going to be death to me." She breath out.

I grinned at her and got off of her and wrapped myself in blankets. Santana rolled off the bed picking her clothes and quickly dressing up. I couldn't help my self just drool seeing her perfect figure.

"I'm not doing this for you." She said and I raised my eyebrows."I'm doing this for my kid."

"I love you." I said when she walked out groaning out something like 'I love you too'.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Quinn." Santana whispered tracing her fingers across my face. Now it was me who refused to open my eyes. The bed is so warm.

"Lucy Q L." Santana said louder fully waking me up.

"Mhmm?" I groaned yawing and rubbing my eyes.

"I brought you some food." Santana said loudly.

"Everybody's still sleeping." I scolded her.

"I don't care." She said. Well I don't want to wake Charlie or my parents up so I glared at her.

"Whoa... What the hell do you have here?" I asked as she walked towards my bed with a bag in her hands.

"Bacon... Bacon... Fruits from me... Jar of the pickles... And I forgot what more," She smiled cheerily to me, making my heart beat faster in my chest and butterflies flow in my belly.

"We really should stop eating this much." I said creasing my stomach.

"Nah, I still got money, I'm going to fatten you up." Santana said crawling next to me. She laid few kisses on my stomach over the blanket making me chuckle at how cute she's.

"So how much do you have there?" I asked picking the sheets and dropping it lower. She ignored me just picked her phone from night stand.

"It's freaking five o'clock." She said pouting.

Aww she didn't slept because of me."How about I go downstairs cook something to eat while you sleep that one hour." I said getting out off the bed.

"I don't think I will sleep." She said.

"Just try, okay?" I kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She just rolled on her stomach without taking her clothes off.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Is that bacon? I freaking love bacon." Charlie said appearing and slighty scaring me. I grimaced at her but she just smiled softly at me.

"Stop drooling." I joked and couldn't help but laugh at her pyjamas. It has little animated frogs on it.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked sitting down on the chair and putting her head on the table.

"Cause she kick me out to buy her food now she feels guilty about it." I heard Santana say.

"Asshole." I muttered pinching her side as she came closer to me. She pinched my ass making me yelp. I scowled but it soon faded as her lips connected with mine.

"Gross guys. It's only morning but you two can't keep your hands from each other. It's totally fucking cute and it's making me nauseous." Charlie said and I rolled my eyes. Santana sat down next to her.

"Charlie is jealous. Charlie is jealous. Charlie is jealous." Santana sang smiling cheeky at her. "Ow" She hissed when Charlies palm connected with the back of her head.

Santana pouted adorably making my heart melt."We need to find you some lay. Oh, wait you have one."

"Santana." Charlie warned.

"Is it Dani?" Santana said." I liked Dani, if it's Dani I fully approve it."

"You and Dani again?" I interput.

"I would like if you and that chick would make out again. When you looking at hers Facebook with that kicked lovesick gross pathetic-" I smacked Santana's shoulder."Puppy dog look I feel sad for you." She finished and Charlie just kept glaring at her.

"I think you need half hour more sleep." I said making her pout.

"I'm fine." She groaned after that we stayed silent for few minutes.

"So how much money do you have?" I asked breaking the silent.

"Gold digger much?" Santana teased.

"Yes. So tell me." I'm getting impatient here. .

"Not going to tell you." Santana said the infamous smirk never leaving her plump lips.

"She's like millionaire." Charlie said. " Probably have few hundred in her account."

"So few hundred makes me millionaire? Then I'm fucking billionaire." She said.

"I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad." They both sang making me face palm myself.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

As the fifth period came to end I couldn't myself but squeeze my tights together. I'm sitting on the bench in gym as my class mates exercising and Santana with them. She has free period and she always comes here. Everytime trying to show off making me laugh. But right now I couldn't help my self I licked my dry lips as Santana pushing her body up from the ground. The sweat on her brow quickly rolling down her cheek. Boys arms are trembling but she just does it so swiftly. Small smirk appeared on her lips as she heard another groan.

She looked at me with her dark eyes and I just want to ravish her right now on this dirty floor.

"Lopez, back off from the boys." Our coach chuckled.

"Few more." She said. My class mates groaned trying to push themself with their wobbly arms.

"Okay, enough. Go change" Coach said and Santana laughed getting up. Everyone just plopped on the ground cursing her under their breaths.

I stood up as she walked closer to me."Kitten." I said yanking towards me.

"Mmm?" She wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned closer to her. My lips almost touched her ear as my hands slipped under her shirt towards her delicious wet abs. I smiled naughty quietly moaning into her ear.

"How 'bout we go home?" I breathe out scratching her stomach. I felt her stopping to breathe and a devious smirk appeared on my lips.

"Babe..." Santana groaned, I pulled away in time seeing her close her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me how horny I'm right now," I said looking to her lips and then slowly lifting my gaze catching her dark brown eyes.

"It's your fault that my panties are ruined I couldn't stop thinking about. As you being this sweaty only makes me want to fuck you here. I couldn't stop imagine how good your dick would feel inside me, filling me," I said. Santana moaned and I quickly looked around seeing that no one is looking. I swiftly trailed my hand down to her crouch tracing her bulge with my fingernails over her pants. I heard her breath hitched which only excited me more. I looked back to her eyes seeing them almost black. I threw my other arm over her shoulders slighty pressing our bodies. I cupped her dick lowly moaning into her ear.

"I can't wait to touch your skin. I can't wait to trace my hand down and just wrap my fingers around your dick. I can't wait to moan loud and clear your name as I come." I moaned just imagining those things.

"If something you got sick..." Santana muttered making me smile in victory. I leaned my head towards hers pressing my lips against her warm cheek. The peck lingered for few seconds before I could pull myself away. "Babe..." Santana groaned shaking her head and pulling away.

"I'm going to sneak out to the parking lot , waiting you next to the car thinking about things we're going do," I said walking past her with slighty devious smile on my face.

"Fucking tease," Santana muttered behind me making me chuckle. She quickly walked away.

After five minutes the bell rang and I walked out off the gym then through school hall to the exit.

"Hey, Quinn." I heard I looked up seeing Brittany waving at me.

"Hi." I muttered stopping to walk as she stood near me.

"I... I wanted to talk... But I'm little scared." Brittany said I raised my eyebrows. "What happen you know... I'm sorry that school knows. I acted like bitchy unicorn and I'm sorry for that." Brittany said her piercing blue eyes looking at me sincerely.

I gave her small smile. "Look it is how it is. Sooner or later they would have found out... So it's okay..."

"Look a slut and a dumb hoe." One jock from hockey team said. I closed my eyes counting to ten.

"Look it's a boy who won't have a dick." I heard Santana's voice.

"Fuck off freak." Jock said.

"Somebody's going to get hurt." I heard Brittany wince as I turned around seeing Santana stalking to him with fresh clothes.

"Say sorry and you will be fine." I Santana said that I quickly walked to her pushing her in a chest when she wanted to walk closer to him.

"Don't start a fight." I said looking at her eyes."Please." I added. She sighed clenching her jaw but nodded anyway. I smiled softly to her taking her hand and dragging her away. As I walked past Brittany I smiled at her nodded my head. I hope she understands that I forgive her. I keep dragging Santana to the car squeezing her hand harder than necessary.

"Breathe." I said when we climb into a car and she put her head on steering wheel.

"You should let me kick his fucking ass." She said.

"And you would get suspended. Santana, no, just no." I reached her tight squeezing the muscle. She huffed but turned on the engine. I put the seat belt and keeping my hand on her tight. I turned the radio on with my other hand.

I smiled when she cursed when I change it. As we drove I kept creasing her tight and my hand danced up higher each time. I smiled hearing her took a big breath.

"Hard to breathe, honey?" I asked raising my eyebrows smirking slighty to her as I tease her.

"If you won't stop that I'm going to drives us into the truck." She muttered and I withdraw my hand a smirk still on my lips.

"Don't change it." Santana said as my hand reached to change a radio station. "That's a good song." She bobbed her head making me laugh. She tried to rap and I couldn't stop the laugh which burst out from my throat.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

My heart trying to break free from my rib cage as it hammered faster and faster in my chest. Santana's touch made me shudder underneath her. As her nails slowly but determined traced up my thigh I started to breath heavier. Her lips met mine into soft intimate kiss. She gently put her finger over my clothed clit putting pressure on it. Her hot breath ghosting my lips as she trailed her hand up she quickly slipped her fingers under my panties. Santana's fingers touched me. Her lips right corner lifted up. That arrogant smirk that knowing look in her eyes drove me crazy. Later I will tell her how irritating she's being cocky but right now I can't help but be a fucking mess with her hovering over me. My fingers automatically started unbuttoning her shirt. After I undo two I got incredibly frustrated at how long it lasts. Without thinking I ripped it making her gasp.

"What... Bitch." Santana stuttered shocked, I smirked shrugging my shoulders finally tracing my fingers over her abs. I bit my lower lip seeing as her muscles twitched under my took big breath. Seeing that I have some power on her turns me so incredibly on. We both are panting trying to somehow fill our lounges with so needed air. She idly rubbed my clit as I lazily traced my fingers from her firm stomach to her delicious breasts. Our lips are trapped together. My hands got higher and caught her shirts collar I slide it down her strong arms seeing goosebumps appearing on her skin where my touch was. Her fingers worked their magic and I lightly put pressure on her sternum. She pulled away looked at me with her black eyes making this so fucking intense. I pushed her till she finally lied down on her back. I quickly pulled my gray over sized sweater with skull on it over my head with my bra and pushed off my black tights and panties down my legs tossing it somewhere in the room. She reached my stomach spaying gently her fingers on it making butterfly army go crazy in my stomach. Moments like this she's still so fucking cute it hurts.

I gave her pointed look. "Now it's not time to be cute." I muttered rolling my eyes as she gave me her charming smile. Her dimples are poking on her cheeks her eyes shine and I would coo at her adorabliness but I'm to horny for that. I lifted myself kneeling next to her. My fingers reach her tight dark jeans I slowly worked there unbuttoning the button and unzipping it. I looked to my side and immediately rolled my eyes when she put her hands behind her neck smirking I tugged down her jeans, with her boxers, she stretched her strong taut muscles and my eyes couldn't stop invading her body; her perky breast, her stomach, her hard cock lying on her stomach. Everything about her is just so beautiful.

My first fantasies started with her. Athough they weren't dirty like now but I always fantasized about her. When my eyes would drop down to her lips I always would imagined how they would taste, how they would feel against mine. When she would tightly flush our bodies together my heart wouldn't stop telling how perfectly we fit together while my brain screamed that she's just a dream. That I should wake up and realise that she can't be mine. But now she's here with me. We are together. I guess, my stupid heart was right, we fit so perfectly together.

'The dream off mine' pulled her pants down looking like the Queen of seduction making my mouth watering at her body. I put my hand on her thigh seeing how her tan skin contrasting with mine. I put pressure to her skin slowly creasing, massaging the area near her crotch.

I straddled her hips trying to grind my ass to her crouch. She surprised me when she let out somewhat whining moan.

"I hate you." Santana whined making me confused. I furrowed my eyebrows my eyes darting from her dick to her eyes. I raised my eyebrows. She bended wrapping her arms around my waist. Her soft lips slipped between mine soon her tongue licked my lip begging for entrance and I quickly granted. I opened my mouth wider as her tongue slides into my mouth. Our tongues danced around each other exploring already familiar places.

Her hands run down my spine till she grabbed handful of my ass. "Seeing as you wearing those tights only looking at your ass makes me so fucking horny I was ready to hump my hand imagining my dick sliding inside your wet pussy." Santana said lowering her voice breathing dirty words to my ear. I shivered inhaling through my nose. Her smell so toxic to me something like lilac. I reached behind her back my fingers finding her bra's end. I was ready to torn it too but she quickly undone it herself tossing it away. Her hands slipped back to my ass now more aggressive kneeling the flesh. I put my hands on her chest pushing her down. As she laid down I lifted my hips and grabbed her hard dick with my hand lifting it to my entrance. I pushed my hips down still feeling her stretching me out. I licked my lips closing my eyes as my pussy welcomed her.

"Why the hell you're on the top." Santana asked screwing our moment up. I opened my eyes glaring at her. I couldn't help but scowl as she really though about it right now.

"Don't run this." I scolded her pinching her stomach with my fingers.

"That's not fair. You were last time we made love." Santana said and oh god she didn't said fuck she said made love, aww, she's such naïve.

"Right now I'm really horny so let's better do this as it is." I said."You can fuck me all you want and how you want after this." I said when I saw pout on her flushed face. She nodded her head grabbing my hips. I closed my eyes surrendering the feeling as moved my hips my nails digging into her skin. I couldn't help myself just bit my lip and enjoy it.

The sweat now formed on my brow as I keep bouncing on Santana. It feels so damn good. Her fingers pinched my clit and I moaned. Her fingers just worked their making this so fucking intense I think I'm going to cum. I splayed my fingers over her warm stomach.

I couldn't heard anything nor see. The fog in my brain stop me from thinking. I just surrender to her magical touch.

The first week after we had sex I couldn't stop dreaming about her. I could have stopped her but having her ,then with me, it was amazing. Feeling as she melted when I touched, kissed her. The way our skin rubbed together with nothing between us. Soon my dreams got more graphic with ever detail what we did. Her lips touched every place on my skin. The way she was still caring while having me. My body and my soul.

I looked at her licking my dry lips as I rode her in rhythmic pace. Now I understand how Santana must feel being on the top. Having all control but knowing that person trust you enough to give it to you. I know her. I know how much she hates to be controlled. Seeing her panting with a blush on her face I know she will come soon.

"Babe, look at me." I heard her demand like always I licked my lips seeing the dark brown eyes looking at me. I know she knows that _that demand_ always makes me come. The knot in my stomach intensified as she lifted her hips in time I pushed mine down. She got deeper making me moan. I closed my eyes my muscles trembled as her hot sperm spurted out off her dick. My walls throbbed around it and we both moaned simultaneously.

I chuckled after few minutes."That's what I'm talking about." I said lifting my hips. I lied down on my side snuggling into her shoulder. The sweat on our bodies makes me uncomfortable but I don't care I peck her cheek.

"Love you." I muttered into her ear.

"Love you more." She chuckled looking at me. I hugged her arm while kissing her shoulder.

"Do you think that ever change?" I asked.

Santana scrunched her face. "What change?"

"You loving me." I said.

She sighed. "I think so... I don't want it to lie to you and say that I'm going to love you like forever and some shit. You know that people says that love is only for three years, well I think that I'm going to fall in love with you every three years."

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear." I chuckled.

Santana rolled her eyes. "_Oh, baby, I'm going to love you forever, all my life, even when I'm dead_." She said in her too sweat voice.

"Ass." I bit her shoulder making her flinch away.

"Your parents are forty years together I think we can be too just with pauses or something." Santana said.

"They twenty years together." I said and she hummed. "Talking about parents..."

"Let's better talk about us." I rolled my eyes at her avoiding the subject. "So, say your future plan."

I scrunched my face. "Graduate school, be an awesome mother to my child, live somewhere nice with my kid and their mother."

"Do you want study some more after you finish school?" She asked.

"Actually I already know where I want to." I said I traced circles on her skin slighty distracting myself.

"Where?" She said.

"It's silly and I know that won't happen." I said feeling heat in my cheeks.

"_Lucy Q L_, tell me." Santana said.

"I want to go to Yale..." I said.

"Babe, don't you ever get embarrass over your dream." Santana said kissing my head and I let out a contentment sigh fully relaxing my body. "So you're thinking about living together.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?" I said.

"Of course I am." Santana smiled cheeky to me.

I heard irritating buzzing somewhere and Santana got up picking it. She laughed read the message and then showed to me.

"_BITCHES YOU FUCKING DITCH ME!"_ Charlie had wrote to her making me burst out laughing.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**_Santana's P.O.V_**

_Breath in._

_Breath out._

_Why my hands are shaking?_

It's my house, I can go in every time I want to, I shouldn't be scared. So today I decided to do something with my life. Family is most important thing. I shouldn't just left my father like this.

My trembling fingers touched the wood. I traced them down till my fingertips touched the cold metal. As I inhaled slowly and deeply through my nose I wrapped my fingers around the handle.

Should I come in? Maybe I just need some more time? But what if something happened to him while I was away? Fuck, what if I'm going to find him dead? Shit. I left him while he needed me.

I tugged the handle down. Locked.

"_Fuck_." The word fell off my lips. I patted my jean's pockets not finding the key. My eyebrows knitted together as I though about the ways I could get in.

I could get through the windows.

Or you could just knock on the door, idiot.

I shook my head rolling my eyes at my self before lifting my hand. I knocked few times while tapping my toes to the ground. I repeated it few more times growing more impatient each time. I'm going to kick down the doors. I head soft _click_ before it opened. Maybe I won't need to kick them after all.

My breath stuck inside my throat. My father stood there. The shock on his face matched mine.

"Santana,_ mija_." He muttered and my vision got blurry.

"Dad, I-" I flinched away when he reached my face. The sadness in his tired eyes made a uncomortable knot in my stomach. Finally the air filled my lunges. I felt like kid throwing myself at him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I sobbed in his chest and he tightened his arms around me. "I'm so sorry." I kept muttering in his chest.

From my _outburst _I almost couldn't feel that he's shaking. As my brain registered it I whimpered and clenched his shirt grabbing a fistful of it with my fingers.

"Mija, i-i-it's." His voice weak like I never heard it before."Me who n-n-needs to say sorry." He sniffed and I closed my eyes. "Mija, I'm sorry for everything. But, Santana." I pulled away from him looking up to him at his teary eyes. "I'm going to try for you... I'm sorry for what I did you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me most. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry that I left you." I muttered putting my head again on his chest. He kissed my head and I nuzzled my cheek in his shirt.

_Maybe we're going to be fine._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Saw a mistake? Tell me. If there's some sentence you don't understand. Tell me. If you liked something or not. Please tell me. So this is other chapter un betaed!**

**So I was thinking, I have few stories on my mind and I think I want to write them down. If some people interested I could write down some summaries and maybe you could tell me which you like. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Now that I know what I want**

**Chapter 25**

**Santana's P.O.V**

* * *

"Dad," I muttered into his chest. "I'm so sorry for leaving you," I cried. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. My emotions can't be contained. When my mother died, I forbid myself from crying. I believed it would make me look weak. There was only few times that I cried and it made me so angry, but right now right now I can't stop it. I hate being so out of control. My arms are shaking as my fingers try to grasp his shirt tighter. "I'm sorry," I whisper. A pathetic whimper, leaves my trembling lips. I left him. I left my father when he needed me most. I left a person that is slowly killing himself with nothing. I didn't offer him a hand when he fell down. I didn't hold him as he stumbled. I didn't listen as he cried. As his hands tightened around me, my problems almost disappeared. So many thoughts were going through my head, but I didn't know where to begin. There was only silence, occasionally broken by harsh sobs and gentle apologies.

"Mija, I understand. I'm such an asshole," he mumbled. I chuckled that he called himself that."I'm sorry that I'm not worth being you father." He tightened his hold."I'm sorry that I'm pathetic." These words brought the ache back in my chest. I told him he was pathetic. Pathetic for making mistakes and falling down without trying to get back up.

So many things could have gone wrong when I left him. I left my father on his own. He could have done anything to himself. He could have keep drinking till he died, and I just left him. I should have stayed with him. I should have done something to help him.

"Dad," I said quietly, sounding defeated. "No, really; I'm such a loser. My daughter's mother dies and I'm drinking, almost forgetting that my daughter exists." He pulled away but I just tightened my grip. My fingers clenched the fabric. "I'm so glad that you came back," he said sobbing and shaking. "Santana, I'm going to be there for you. I'm going to stop drinking for you, and my... my grandchild, okay?" "Yeah." My lips curl into a smile. "Your grandchild." But then my smile faded. " Before we get to excited, we really need to talk about some things."

He nodded releasing me from his tight embrace. I took a big breath and walked inside the house. As he stared at me, he asked, "Do you want coffee or maybe tea, or something?" His eyes didn't stay on mine for too long, darting to the ground. "Tea is fine," I said, scrunching my eyebrows. He quickly looked at me before going to the kitchen. I lifted my hands putting them on my face. I took a deep breath before shaking my head.

I can do this. I can do this.

My fingers slipped into my jeans pocket and I wrapped them around my phone. I brought it out and started to tap a message to Quinn.

'_Won't come back today. Love ya xoxo_.'

Move your fucking feet Lopez. You had to do this!

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I couldn't calm down. I was looking at my phone every minute.

"Umm... Quinn," Charlie said, and I turned to see her. "What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing." My eyebrows knitted together. I turned my eyes back to tv. "Did Santana tell you where she went?"

"Why do you ask? Don't trust her," Charlie asked.

"I trust her," I said, because I really do trust her. "She just said she needed to go and nothing else, I'm just worried."

"She will be fine. Have a little faith in her," Charlie said and sighed.

"But what if something happened again?" I bit my lip looking at Charlie again.

"Sweetie, she's alright." Charlie wrapped her arms around me and I laid my head on her shoulder. "You can't kill her, trust me, I tried once," Charlie said, and I pulled away scowling at her.

"I'm kidding!" She laughed when I pinched her arm. I was startled when my phone buzzed in my hand.

It was a text from Santana. '_Won't come back today. Love ya_ xoxo.' I bit my lower lip. I groaned wanting to shout.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

Finally, I started moving to the kitchen. "Did you drink today," I asked.

"Yes," he said after few minutes. I pursed my lips crossing my arms and sat down on the chair.

"How much," I asked.

"Two beers." He looked at me, then his eyes darted to the ground.

"And that's it?" My father always liked brandy and whiskey but he always grimaced drinking a beer.

"I'm trying to drink something lighter," he said.

"Does it help," I asked.

"No. I still drink till I pass out." he said and I sighed.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I sniffled wiping my nose with my finger.

"Umm...Lucy," Charlie said poking my shoulder. I fucking hate my first name. My lip trembled.

"Honey," Charlie called. I looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." I scrunched my eyebrows. "I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"Okay." Charlie said, looking awkwardly around the room.

"I just hate how Santana shuts me out," I said occasionally sniffling.

"She doesn't want to," Charlie said. "Santana... Santana is really complicated. She will shut you out only because she thinks it's better for you to not know. All Santana wants is to protect you."

"But I want to help her and protect her too," I said.

"She just feels weak when you do that," Charlie said.

I wrapped my arms around my belly. I squirmed in the couch getting more comfortable.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

"I... I looked on the internet about things that can help..." I said bringing my hand to behind my neck scratching my skin feeling awkward.

"It won't help." He said.

"How do you know, you don't even know what I'm talking about." I snapped. "You just five minutes ago said you're going to try!" I got frustrated and raised my voice.

He freezes and I though he stopped breathing for a second. "Limiting my drinking won't help, Santana, drinking water or some juice won't help too, I done that before, look at me now I can't stop." His bottom lip trembled.

"You didn't fucking tried that!" I said pointing my finger at him and glaring, not once I saw him doing that.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Do you two still talk?" I asked.

"Bearly." Charlie said and I looked at her. Her sad eyes staring back at me.

"Is it because of me?" I asked feeling guilt cripping in my chest.

"No." Charlie said. "It's because of choices."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Santana, I've been drinking my entire life. Your mother died because of it," my father said.

"But there was car accident, how can it be your fault," I asked scrunching my eyebrows together and trying to put the puzzle together.

"I was at the bars all the time," dad said. "I found people to drink with, I lose my job and then... And then your mother said I had to stop, but I thought I could control it. I couldn't. You spent your days in school and the Fabrays and we fought all the time. One day I found Maribel throwing her things into a bag and I freaked out." He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over his dark messy hair.

I turned my head to side. I think I just put the puzzle together.

"I grabbed her" his voice cracked. "She started screaming at me and then just walked away. I followed her but she quickly got in the c-car a-and... And the next thing, her eyes looked at me; she looked so broken so tired. I took a step and she quickly reversed the car. When she started to drive I tried to run to do something but I was too drunk and the next thing I remember her crashing into some truck," he sobbed. "Later, the doctor said she and the baby died." He broke down completely.

I quickly darted to him and wrapped my arms around him. My mother was pregnant. I could have had a sibling.

"If only I would h-h-have l-listened to h-her. She wouldn't have had to walk away. She would be alive with my child," he sobbed. I tightened my arms around him.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

It was weird sleeping alone, not feeling Santana's body pressed up against my back. Not feeling her hot breath against my skin. I felt cold. She wasn't there to whisper stories to our child into my belly.

Later that day I was in school and Santana still hadn't text me.

"Quinn, you shouldn't have this on your shoulders," Finn said.

"Actually...It's not that heavy don't worry," I said. I wanted to swat his hand away when he started to slide my backpack from my shoulders.

"Still... so where's Santana," he asked putting my backpack on his shoulder.

"She's at home," I said and then cringed."I think?"

"Is she?" Finn awkwardly scratched the side of his head."Is she still mad at me? Maybe we shouldn't be friends," Finn said.

My eye went wide and then I furrowed my eyebrows."Don't feel like just because she can't control her emotions," I sighed. I love Santana I really do. What Charlie said about her wanting to protect me, well, there's always a line. Although I can see she's trying but the snapping at Finn or even Rachel (only Sam she seems to like) really makes me angry.

Talking about Santana... I saw her with walking towards me. There are bags under her eyes. I wanted to force her to tell me where she was and what happened, but the look on her face made my face muscles relax. I smiled at her. I may not know what's happening but I can be there for her.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Quinn smiled softly. That smile makes my stomach act crazy; makes warmth spread all over my body. It makes my heart stop beating. I would do anything for that smile. I would kill if that's what she wants. The way her eyes shine, I know that she knows what effects she has on me. The slighty raised eyebrow makes me gulp. My heart, that betraying thing, was trying to crawl out from its position. Quinn licks her lips. It would be almost innocent if it wasn't so hot and erotic.

I walked to her and put my forehead on hers.

"Hi," she whispers, her breath ghosting my lips making me almost whimper pathetically.

"Hi," I say back, still looking at her pink lips.

I put my hand on her cheek and circled my thumb. I leaned and kissed her lips. I pulled away slighty and caught Finn trying not to look at us.

I stepped to Quinn's side, my arm wrapping around her waist. I brought her closer to my side. Finn looked at me and I smiled.

"Hey," I said to him. The surprise expression made me chuckle.

"H-H-Hi," Finn stuttered. The talk with my father made me think about what I need to do with my relationship with Quinn.

_One day I can push her away too hard and she won't come back._

* * *

**_I just love you people! I still can't believe it that someone is interested in reading this story. _**

**_There are only few chapter left and I hope that I will end this story this year._**

**_People I love you!_**


	26. Chapter 26

Happy holidays, I hope you're having a good time! :)

Now that I know what I want

Chapter 26

Santana's P.O.V

I was torn apart wanting to be with Quinn and wanting to help my father at the same time. I didn't want to leave either of them, thinking that something would happen if I'm not there. Quinn understood when I told her I can't be at her house all the time. She was calm, hugging me and said that she supports me in every way and that she's there for me. It's all I needed to hear.

I talked to my father all week about rehab. He would just shake his head muttering that that will not help and went to his room. There wasn't alcohol in our house anymore, but sometimes I still saw him sneak in some, which would start another argument. All I wanted was to just slam the doors shut and go to Quinn, but then that fucking feeling of guilt would creep in my chest and I would stop. I don't know what to do. I can't just put him in fucking rehab and he doesn't listen to me. It's like a fucking marathon you can't finish. You reach the middle and then you're at the start again.

Quinn is the only person keeping me sane. She's perfect right now. I am still surprised how crazy she makes me feel, her magical touch waking all the nerves in my body. I try to be better for her. I try to hide my discomfort when she's around Finn. I just don't want anything to happen to her. Boys like him made fun of her when she was younger, and I don't want that to repeat. I don't want him to get close to her and make her life more miserable. It hurts me too, when she says she got slushied or just shrugs when I ask how her day was. I just want her to be happy; that everything for her would be simple and perfect. If only she would let me to break those assholes arms, I would do it in the heartbeat.

I just can believe that I have her. That she's my girlfriend and one day I'm going to put a ring on this girl's finger if she'll let me. "Stop looking at me like that," Quinn muttered, putting her palm on my eyes. I groaned but smiled. I shook my head pulling away making her hand fall down. I grabbed her fingers lifting her hand to my lips. I kissed her knuckles still grinning. "Do you know how beautiful you're," I asked. I scooted even closer to her. The blush painted her face and she ducked hiding her face in my neck. She nuzzled her face and I pulled away leaning and pecking her lips.

"People are staring," Quinn said her eyes running around.

"Do you care about that," I asked. Quinn shook her head and I sighed, feeling relief.

"I just feel weird," Quinn said. I wrapped my arm around her waist kissing the side of her head.

"Are you going to tell me about what were you dreaming," I asked. I woke up with her rubbing her hands on me while she slept. That was totally hot by the way. She blushed again shaking her head. Before she could tell me the school bell rang and I saw a pout gracing my girl's lips.

"I guess you'll tell me later," I said. "Let's go shopping today?" I stood up pulling her with me. She nodded her head and I leaned leaving last kiss, for now, on her lips. I fall even harder every time seeing that grin and how she glows, how her eyes shine. I couldn't help myself. I laid my eyes on her ass as she walked away.

XXX

I'm playing silly games on my phone waiting for the food while Quinn is in the restroom. Momentarily I lift my eyes to look around to see if she's coming back, but this time when I pulled away from my phone I saw this lady, Mrs. Wells. My eyes followed her moving around. There was frown on her face as she hurried around. She obviously needs help. Maybe I can charm my way into getting a job.

I was ready to stand up and walk over to Mrs. Wells. "We should go look for more baby stuff after we eat," Quinn said. I mentally groaned. It's not that I don't want to. It's just hard with Quinn. Even if knowing our little ones gender is way easier, she has to look over the same thing ten times. Quinn is kind of a frugal person. I think she doesn't like that she has to spend my money, but I won't give her wallet back.

XXX

We were standing in Quinn's room just looking at each other. She was so close to me, her hot breath striking against my lower lip. Her hand was on my beating heart and mine on her stomach. My eyes jumped from her eyes to her lips. My gaze slipped lower to her cleavage and I licked my lips. When they came back to her eyes a shiver ran down my body. Her hazel eyes, like sparkling amber, looked through me. The intensity of her eyes made my heart jump into my throat.

I trailed my hands to her side till my fingers danced on her ribcage, then to her lower back. My fingers finally reached the hem of her boxers (those are mine by the way). I slipped my fingers under material. I kneaded the soft flesh, feeling my dick suffocating in my jeans trying to finally escape. I gasped as she slid her hand down. Her nails tracing my stomach until it found my crotch and suddenly her lips found mine. As she rubbed my hardening dick under the cloth I couldn't help myself. I let out an embarrassing loud moan. I grunted as she pulled away. Still dazed I looked at her confused, not knowing what was happening. With an innocent smile, she gently pushed me. I raised my eyebrows but she just continued to push me. My ankles hit her the edge of her bed, and I was forced to sit down.

"What's on your mind," I asked. She just smiled at me. She smiled the softest smile I'd ever seen.

"Remember when you asked what did I dreamed about," she asked, and I quickly nodded my head. She settled on my thigh with her arm wrapped around my shoulder."It was definitely a sex dream," Quinn whispered, her hot breath on my ear sending electric shocks to my lower region. I groaned as my buddy hardened even more."It was you and me..." Quinn breathed out. "More like as me blowing you," she moaned as she nibbled my earlobe and I think I came into my pants."Babe," I moaned as she ducked her head and nibbled my neck. I touched inside her thigh close to her core. On one side I'm delighted that my girl is wearing my clothes, but on the other I hate it because I don't have an easy access which right now is irritating me. I'm debating if I should just tear the clothes off. I froze as she grabbed my hand stopping me, continuing to kiss and touch me. "Did she say no? I didn't hear that." I watched as she licked her lips, my eyes were glued to every little thing she did.

"You go down on me every time so I was thinking, I could, you know, return the favor." She sexily trapped her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You don't have to," I said and immediately wanted to slap the shit out of myself. Dream girl says she can give you a blowjob and you say she doesn't have to. What idiot would say that? Of course, only me.

She chuckled as she grabbed my jaw and smacked our lips together.

"That's not an option, kitten." she said. Supporting with my knees she carefully lowed herself on her knees. I watched amazed as she unzipped my jeans and as I lifted myself she lowered them to the ground. I groaned as she tugged down my boxers finally freeing my hard as a rock dick.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to," I said when she looked up at me with uncertain eyes.

She chuckled starting to pump my dick. "It's not that I don't want to it's that I don't know how," she said faint blush coloring her cheeks and she bit her lip. I'd never seen anything more erotic than her pumping my dick. She was a pro, gently squeezing as she pumped. My body was going crazy. Her being there on her knees, between my legs with her small hand wrapped around my dick and the lust in her eyes totally made this one of the best days of my life.

"Oh gosh," I groaned as she experimentally pressed her pink lips to my tip flicking her wet and soft tongue over the slit. I laid my head to the bed putting my hands on my eyes. I ran my tongue over my teeth, swallowing a lump in my throat. This is fucking awesome. She wrapped her soft lips around my dick. She sucked in the tip, circling her tongue. Quinn took more and more in. Her mouth was so warm. I held my head up watching as she tried to deep throat me. It was beautiful. She gagged a little and pulled away but still kept my dick in her mouth. "Maybe I need a little more practice," She muttered around my dick, and I had to laugh. She bobbed her head and sucked harder. I dug my nails into my palms still trying to support myself and watch her. There were only two things running in my head: don't cum right now and don't fuck her mouth senseless. I couldn't focus I wanted to close my eyes and just enjoy it but something inside me just kept telling to watch it. She swirled her tongue around my dick's head and fondles my balls, so unexpected and hot. She glances up through her long eyelashes (So fucking hot). She brought her hand to the base of my cock and pumped as she sucked, harder and harder. I was going to cum so embarrassingly fast and I didn't even care.

"I'm doing okay," she asked pulling away stopping her motion with her hand I groaned seeing her smile.

"Fucking tease," I muttered and she chuckled. She dragged her tongue back to the base of my dick, and I cursed as she kept watching me. My dick was glistening with her warm saliva. Quinn wrapped her lips around my shaft and her fingertips pressed into me tight. I moaned and Quinn continued to bob her head. She moaned a few times making me almost cum. Quinn dug her fingernails into my thigh. I hissed scrunching my nose at the pain. There's only so much I can take. She bobbed her head a little faster and sucked my head a little harder I came hard right into Quinn's mouth. I panted; still dazed after orgasm she gave me. It was overwhelming seeing her mouth full of my cum. I wanted her so much in that moment.

"Fuck, baby, why did you do that," I asked with wide eyes.

"And where exactly should I spit it," Quinn asks with her mouth full.

I didn't know if she was serious or not. I was too out of it after that monster orgasm, but I answered as best I could. "Bathroom, over the window, a napkin, anywhere," I breathe out. But she does the unexpected and swallows every drop. I love this girl. I collapsed on the bed putting my arms on my eyes. "Jesus Christ, that was amazing." She joins me on the bed and we cuddle as I recover. With no warning, I flip us over and I'm on top. "Now it's your turn," I say, and proceed to make beautiful love to my girl.

XXX

Quinn's P.O.V

I guess people got bored calling me names and slushing me. The only thing that was irritating me right now was Karofsky and Azimio. Students still gave me a second glance but that's it.

Maybe that Santana was with me almost all the time helped .The scowl on her beautiful face and the glare probably scared them.

"I don't like that look," I said to her. She's planning something. Her face looked relaxed but there was something in her eyes. There was fire in them. She will do something. I can feel that.

"Why's that," she asked putting her arm on my shoulders.

"You're going to do something, aren't you," I asked. She just leaned in and pecked my lips. She put her hand on my cheek. It tingled, that kind of good tingle, as she circled her thumb on my skin. "Give me a kiss, beautiful," Santana said.

A radiant smile appears on Santana's lips and her eyes shine like the bright sun in the sky. Of course this makes my insides melt. I love that feeling. I love the way she looks at me. The moment is special and I don't want to ruin it. My heart is telling me that I'm the one that put that look there.

"What are you going to do," I asked being stubborn, putting my hand on her chest pulling away.

"Nothing, jezzus," Santana frowned releasing me and taking a step back. Santana's expression went tense and her eyes remained steady and unblinking on my face. She ran her hand back through her black hair before putting her hands in her pants pockets. She ducks her chin almost into her team jacket collar. Her eyes were locked on some spot on the ground. I just keep standing there looking at her before my eyes darted to the floor. I opened my mouth ready to apologies or maybe something more but I paused when she chuckled.

"Be with Charlie or Rachel today. No walking alone," Santana said. I looked at her confused

After the silence went on a bit too long, I said. "What are you thinking?"

Santana leaned closer, her lips a mere inch from my ear. "Love you, babe," she whispered ignoring my question. She pulled away and covered my mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. I responded immediately feeling people's stares on us but I didn't care. Santana's mouth was warm and I couldn't get enough of it. She pulled away and stayed silent. We just kept looking at each other.

"Can you two stop for a second with being gross?" Rachel killed our moment. Santana chuckled looking at her and grinned. She didn't say a word; just walked away.

Santana's P.O.V

I was looking for Sam to hang out but, he was nowhere to be seen. I found Finn. I still don't like him, but maybe we can be friends for Quinn's sake.

"Finn," I called him. The expression on his face made me laugh. I smirked seeing him try to swallow and his scared eyes darting everywhere. "Relax, idiot, I won't do anything." I rolled my eyes.

He forced a smile.

"So how are you," grimacing as I asked.

"Santana, look you don't need to try and be friends with me or something," Finn said.

"I know," I said licking my lips. "But you're Quinn's friend and I should know you."

"Umm…" He awkwardly looked around. "Okay," he said. "I don't like Azimio," Finn muttered seeing the bulky boy laughing with his friends.

I raised my eyebrows. "Nor do I," I said glaring at that asshole. I breathe in deeply through my nose seeing Azimio holding a cup of slushy. "Orca, wannna play a game?"

"If it's to make Azimio life a living hell like mine, I'm in," Finn said. Maybe I'll like Finn... eventually. He has to be good at doing commands.

"Let's just say the slushy season opens now," I said." Whoever throws more slushy at him wins," I smirked, looking at Finn.

"And what does the winner get," Finn asked smiling lopsided at me.

"I dunno, five bucks?"

"Okay," Finn shrugged and stuck his hand out to me. I rolled my eyes, but put my hand in his and shook it.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Now that I know what I want**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Santana's P.O.V**_

* * *

I couldn't sleep all night. Quinn is closer to the date and I... I'm freaking out. The first trimester was fine. I had a few more months to think about everything. I was even okay during the second trimester, but now? Now, I'm fucking nervous.

It's like a huge wave hit me. Time is running out and I still don't know what to do. I'm trying but sometimes I think it's not enough. I'm not enough.

"Sup, Trouty Mouth," I said walking to him next to his locker. He lifted his eyes looking at me with that pathetic look like he's some kicked puppy. That's so fucking unattractive.

"When did Finn and Rachel start talking?" he asked, looking at them. My eyebrows rose as I saw Rachel giving Finn a rather flirty smile, while putting her hand on his forearm, while he laughed looking goofy at her.

"I don't know," I said. "And don't care," I shrugged. He sighed looking broken right now. That's too many emotions and I can't handle that right now.

"Ask her out or forget her, Sammy boy," I said. "Stop being a chicken."

"Okay, I can do that," Sam grinned at me and took a step forward.

"Whoa," I put my hand on his chest. "Relax, Trouty. First you need a plan. And sorry but you don't have any charm."

"I know how to be romantic better then you," Sam smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch please," I scoffed.

"Lopez!" Quinn shouted marching to me with fury in her eyes. I and Sam both grimaced. "Santana," Quinn was finally near me. She pinched my ear tugging me closer. The whine left my lips. I heard Sam chuckling. I'm so going to beat his ass later when I deal with pregnant lady over here.

"Lucy Q," I squeaked out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said rotating my ear.

"Ow... Ow... Ow..."I tried to shook her hand away.

"I thought we understood each other," Quinn hissed releasing my ear. I pouted lifting my hand and rubbing my warm skin. "I said I'll be fine and I don't need you getting into the trouble." She smacked my upper arm.

"Jesus, Quinn, fuck off," I snapped stepping away from her.

"Why don't you ever listen to me," She grabbed my team jacket tugging me closer.

"I didn't do anything," I lied. My left eyebrow rose up when I saw her teary eyes. "Why are you crying?"

I put my fingers on her stomach spreading them. While Quinn looked down, I lowered my head trying to catch her gaze. "I'm so fucking mad at you right now," Quinn said wiping away tears.

"C'mon, baby, I didn't do anything wrong," I said putting my hand on her cheek.

"I freaking saw you slushing them," Quinn angrily said.

I gulped. "It was only five times. What's the big deal?" I asked.

"What's the big deal? The big deal is that they can try to take revenge on you and what if something's going to happen," Quinn asked frowning.

"Trust me," I said.

"I'll trust you when you'll trust me."

Well that fucking hurt. Something inside me twisted when I saw her walking away. What the fuck does 'I'll trust you when you'll trust me' mean? I thought she trusted me. I frowned crossing my arms.

I felt a weight on my shoulders. When I turned my head I saw Sam looking at me and his hand gripped my shoulder. I give him small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I licked my dry lips. "Like a shit," I groaned slumping back at the locker. "It just feels like everything I do is making everything worse." I looked up to the ceilings when a knob appeared in my throat. "I'm just so fucking tired of this bullshit."

"Are you arguing a lot?" he asked.

"Almost all the time, and guess what! It's always my fault," I huffed.

"You're both stressing too much over nothing. You need to stop being this aggressive," he said. I glared at him. I'm not aggressive. "And she needs to appreciate that you're trying." Sam smiled.

The bell rang and I decided not to go to class. Job hunting maybe?

* * *

_**XXX**_

* * *

I'm here like for the fifth time this week? I feel kind of like a stalker, just more awkward and without that thrill. I saw Mrs. Wells struggling with a big box to walk through the doors. I walked closer to her.

"_Don't you dare to be awkward_," I thought before I took a big breath and put on my charming smile.

"Let me help you," I said to Mrs. Wells. She looked startled.

"You really don't have to," she said when I picked the heavy box from her arms. What the fuck is in there?

"I want to," I said.

She chuckled. "Okay then, kid." She started to walk to the restaurant and I followed. I lifted the box trying to adjust it in my arms. It's so fucking heavy I don't know how this small woman could carry it. "Leave it on the counter, kiddo."

How the fuck do people even ask for job!?

I grimaced at myself putting my hand behind my neck quickly scratching my skin and hairs. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Maybe I could ask Kurt for help. I could guilt trip him so he would talk with his father and give me a job.

"I kind of... Umm... need a job?" I cringed when I said that. I'm such a loser.

Mrs. Wells shook her head, her eyebrows almost connecting. "I'm sorry but I won't give you a job. You're too young and won't take it seriously." I scowled at that.

"Look," I said. "I need money. You need a new worker. It would make our both lives way easier. Plus I'm fast learner." Was I too rude?

Mrs. Wells raised her eyebrows. "Are you still in school?"

"Yes, but, like, I'm free after that."

Mrs. Wells pursed her lips staring at my eyes. "Okay, fine," she finally said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm Fucking Awesome!

* * *

_**XXX**_

* * *

After I talked about details with Mrs. Wells, I walked to the Fabrays. I knocked a few times. Quinn opened the door and I smiled at her. She bit her lip. I walked closer to her. She threw her hands around my neck.

"I'm so sorry for this morning," Quinn said. I pecked her cheek. She caressed my neck and I inhaled through my nose smelling her. I took my shoes and jacket off and Quinn took me to the living room. We sat down next to Charlie on the couch.

"Tell Charlie to fuck off," Quinn whispered snuggling to my side and nuzzling her nose to my neck. A shiver ran down my body. Hearing her curse is so fucking sexy.

"What did Charlotte do now?" I asked, making Charlie scowl.

"I just said that you should name your daughter Charlie," she said making me puff.

"Oh gosh not you..." I whined." You don't even know if it's a girl."

"So it's a boy? That's fine Charlie fits for a boy too." Charlie grinned.

I felt vibration in my pocket. Quinn snaked her fingers to my pocket getting my phone out. She handed it to me and I kissed her cheek.

It was a message from Sam. _'You should call your daughter Samantha. It would be cool calling her Sam for short_.' I groaned at the idea. Everyone wants in on naming my kid.

Charlie and Quinn both raised their eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Sam, name," I muttered. They both chuckled. Creeps.

I stared at Charlie for a moment. She's calmer somehow.

Charlie licks her lips and looks down at her lap, drums her fingers on her knees, then awkwardly looks back at us.

I cleared my throat. "Babe, can you go make us some tea?" I asked Quinn. Just kicking Quinn out of the room now that she's my girlfriend and not my best friend's little sister doesn't seem right.

"If you wanted me to give you two a moment you could have just asked." Quinn rolled her eyes. She squirmed away, lifting herself up. When she was gone I turned my head to Charlie.

"What's going on?" I immediately asked.

"What?" She scrunched her nose. "Nothing's going on," Charlie huffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Spill it!"

"Nothing's going on!" Charlie crossed her arms.

"Is this one of those chicks you're dating?" I asked, stretching my arms to get more comfortable on the couch.

"No."

"Are you pregnant?" I asked. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You fucking idiot," Charlie said hitting my shoulder. I chuckled rubbing away the pain.

"Charlie, you know that you don't have to tell me, but I'll be there for you with whatever you have done," I said. Sometimes you just need a reminder that someone is there for you, isn't that right?

"I know, thank you," Charlie nodded her head. I scooted closer to her and enveloped her in my arms. Charlie put her head on my chest and I ran my fingers through her light hair. "Remember the time when you had to choose between two things?" Charlie muttered into my chest. A soft "Yeah" left my lips.

"How did you choose it?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "I didn't remember. I just fucked those two at the same time," I said.

"But in the end you had to choose," Charlie said, getting more comfortable on me.

"The one girl ditched me and I still had one left."

"You never told me this."

"You already thought I was jerk for playing around with two girls at the same time," I bit my lip. Not my best moment.

"That's why I didn't want you to do anything with Q," Charlie said, pulling away. I looked at her before looking at the TV.

"I still fucked it up didn't I?" I smiled at her.

"But you're here with her trying to be there for her and that's all that matters."

"I'm really craving for a cigarette. Want to share one with me?" I asked.

Charlie shook her head." Nope."

I stood up and walked to their backyard to the tree. I really need to stop it I thought when I took the first drag.

"You lied to me." Quinn's voice rang through my ears. Cigarette hung still in my mouth as I stared at Quinn. My dark eyes darting from her eyes to the ground. "Fuck." I held the toxic thing between my teeth. Good thing that she isn't near me and that the smoke won't reach her.

"Why do you even have this shit between your lips all the time? It's gross and the smell totally turns me off," Quinn said, crossing her arms.

"You better get in the shower and change your clothes," she says smirking, while leaning on the doorway.

"It turns you off?" I asked again. I like when my baby is turned on all the time and all wet for me. "Fuck this." I quickly threw the cigarette away.

"Pick that up!" Quinn demanded.

"Fine," I grumbled, stomping on it then picking it up.

* * *

_Oh and to the guest who said that I'm afraid of real smut. It's not that I'm afraid... Okay, I'm a little. I don't want it to be a porn story and I don't really know how to write it erotically. I like to write it but I don't think that with my writing level I should._


	28. Chapter 28

**_Do not kill me, my friends, for my absence._**

**_There's a note in the end. _**

**_The chapter is not long. _**

**_Plus, un-beta-ed._**

* * *

**_Now that I know what I want_**

**_Chapter 28_**

**_Quinn's P.O.V_**

Opening my eyes at the early morning, seeing my room drowning in the light, was always my favorite thing. Crawling off the bed and taking a breath through my nose, I stood up on my bare feet, touching the cold floor.

It was a perfect weekend. The summer weather was warm, hot sometimes. The birds chirping and singing in the early mornings. Santana peacefully sleeping in my bed after hard night (not filled with sex, considering, I still have her spawn inside me). Everything's going good so far. I can't really wait for our little one to be born. Our baby's a pain in my ass. Few weeks, just few weeks and I'll hold my child in my arms.

I know that Santana's going to be perfect with our baby. I mean, just look at her, she's a big softie with a child's heart.

I was so embarrassed having a crush on her. But she was always nice to me, she never had teased me about my looks and I just felt bad, wanting to find a way out of the friend-zone.

Now, we're together, with a kid on the way and warm feelings inside my chest. I can't wait to live, to have my own house, I would share with Santana and our little one. I can't wait to call it home. Go to college. And then, maybe, who knows, become Quinn Fabray-Lopez, although, I wouldn't mind just to be Lopez (but I'm still going to try to persuade Santana into taking my last name, maybe it'll work).

"Quinn, come back to the fucking bed, it's getting cold in here." Coming back to my room, I was greeted by a grumpy voice. My eyebrow raise up and a small smile tugged at my lips. "I need your super heating powers."

One night she was here with me. Another day, in her house. I liked knowing that she will come the next day. That she will kiss and hug me, tell stories to our baby inside my stomach.

"Missed me much?" I teased, getting under the covers.

"No, missed my baby lizard," Santana said, leaning to kiss my stomach over my tank top. Every time she did something like that, I swooned.

Her hair was a mess, there were bags under her eyes, but with a grin on her lips and the light inside her eyes, she looked so beautiful. She was sexy, gorgeous woman, but she was more natural beauty.

"Will I not get my good morning kiss?" I put my hand on her head, tracing her long black hair with my fingers, while she lay near my stomach, her arm safely wrapped around my hips.

"No, you could have said it earlier, now I'm just too lazy." I rolled my eyes looking down at her. Santana let out a content sigh, nuzzling her nose into my belly. I closed my eyes, letting another small smile grace my lips when she started to softly sing, her lips brushing the side of my clothed belly.

Too soon to my liking, there was a knock on my door with my sister's voice following, "If you're not having sex say something."

"Fuck you," Santana shouted.

"Aren't you fucking sunshine in the mornings?" Charlie walked in, with a sneer on her face.

"Suck my dick, Charlotte." Santana growled at her.

"That's why Quinn's here for." Charlie smiled, making me huff and frown. "Anyway, get up, loser, we're going for a run."

"But it's Saturday!" Santana whined, snuggling closer to me.

"Well, it isn't me who's getting out of shape." Charlie crossed her arms.

Santana jumped up with wide eyes. "I'm not out of shape."

"Are you sure? The last time we went running, you were panting like a fucking dog." Charlie and I chuckled, seeing Santana with the speed of lighting rolling out of the bed and getting ready.

Charlie quickly put her palm on her eyes. "Jesus, I don't need to see your mornin' wood."

"It's the biggest you ever saw and ever see." Santana laughed proudly, picking her clothes.

"I won't comment on that," Charlie muttered.

"I knew it that one day we're going to agree on something, Virgin Mary," said Santana.

"Just stop talking." Charlie awkwardly swayed from side to side, her hand still pressing her eyes.

"She's gone," I said, snuggling into the covers, letting out a load squeaky whine, stretching my arms.

Charlie took few steps closer, sitting down next to me.

"Stop touching me," I exclaimed, laughing at the end, when Charlie lightly touched my bump.

"But Charlie Jr-" Charlie's eyes widened in awe. I rolled my eyes and then chuckled. It's weird how everybody is still surprised by my baby's kicks and how they could feel it. Santana was freaking out the first time.

I'm thankful that she's move more frequently during the morning at least I get some sleep.

I swatted Charlie's hand away, when she stared to gently tap the spot my baby kicked.

"You know, what's weird?" she lifted her eyes to me.

"Yeah?"

"That you had sex before me," she said and I tried not to roll my eyes. Santana and Charlie are too much similar. "Like, think about it, my baby sis lost her virginity first. Mind blow." I swatted her shoulder.

"Just get out of here," I said, making her laugh.

_Life is good_.

* * *

**_Minutes, hours, days later..._**

* * *

**_Santana's P.O.V_**

The time went crazy fast, I couldn't even tell what day today is.

Humming along the music, slightly swaying my hips to the beat, I wiped the table.

I felt relaxed.

It was calm, peaceful here. A slow day, but so needed.

The restaurant was flowing in the dim light.

Hearing the door creak, I perked up. Slowly I lifted my eyes. Brown ones, similar to mine, caught my stare.

I grinned, leaving everything behind.

"Santana, your father didn't came to visit you, go back to work," Mrs. Wells said, a playful tone in her voice. But it still made me scowl. "Mauricio, it's good to see you," Mrs. Wells said.

_So now they're on the first name basis. _

My father gave a shy smile.

_Interesting. _

I sulked, coming back to my work. My father didn't even said hello to me.

Like a hawk I watched them.

My eyes were on everything: their smiles, their hands, but most important, the bottle. Mrs. Wells was doing her paperwork while I quietly tidied this place up. And like always, she had a glass of wine.

I was scared that my father will take a gulp and then won't stop till he'll passed out.

For a moment I looked away. For only forty two seconds I looked away.

I froze.

I saw, heard, Mrs. Wells offering a glass to my father and he nodded. I was angry. No, not on her, she didn't knew, but my father. Smiling, as Mrs. Wells got another glass, he eagerly picked it, taking a gulp.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said.

"Nothing." he guilty put it away. His eyes running from me to Mrs. Wells.

Clenching my jaw I threw away the cloth, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

He just did it like a most natural thing, with me here. He took that stupid glass, after all those talks we had. I knew that his promises weren't worth a shit. How stupid I'm to believe that he'll try?

He followed.

"I can't believe you!" I put my hands behind my neck.

"It's just a one-time thing," said my father.

"No, you know it's not, fuck-" At the curse that left my lips my father glared at me. "You can't just keep doing this."

"Santana," my father called, but I averted my eyes. Looking at the white ceiling, I could only think how fucked up my life is.

"It's just a half glass," he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"But it's alcohol, father, and you're an alcoholic, damn it." He cringed at the words. "I have bigger problems than babysit you." My nails scratched down my neck, slowly I shed my arms down.

"It's hard, Santana," he said. Like that would make me feel better. Like it would change everything. But it doesn't. It doesn't mean a thing.

"I don't care." I sighed, puffing out the air angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I can't change who I am."

"Are you fucking kidding me," I said, starting to pace. My pacing was loud. But other than that it was silent."You can't change your eye color or something, I don't know, but you can defiantly change your stupid habits that are destroying you."

"Santana, you know that it's not that easy," he said.

"It's not, but at least you should try." I pursed my lips, I could feel it, like Quinn does when she's angry.

"I don't know what to do." He let his eyes drop.

"Nah, you're just a coward," I said, frowning. "Rehab, father, you could at least try it."

"I can't."

"Why? What is so hard about it?" I let myself slightly relax, pausing at my movements.

"It's embarrassing," he said, his voice low, barley above a whisper.

I inhaled a shallow breath. "So it's better to let alcohol control you, but have your ego safe? Newsflash, father, the entire neighborhood already talking about your toxic ass."

"I am trying," he said.

"Try harder." I crossed my arms over my chest. "If you can't fix yourself I-" I swallowed, looking at his eyes.

"You what," he asked.

"Then I don't want you near my child or Quinn," I said. This isn't just a thought that came from the anger. I thought about it. I thought about it long. "I'm not risking anything happening to them because you'll be drunk." My fist clinched, but after few seconds I let my fingers lifeless hang, touch my clothed tights.

It made my stomach hurt. My head hurt. But especially my heart.

His sad eyes looked at me, head tilted slightly like he was lost in the dark corners of the mind.

The room felt like a dark place, cold, colorless. His Adam's apple moved within his gulp of saliva. He didn't said anything.

I was shocked myself. I thought about it, but never thought I would need to use it.

He nodded his head.

"Santana," Mrs. Wells said, frowning, eyebrows creased together, eyes asking if I'm alright.

Did she heard everything? Were we loud? Or is she just nosy?

I frowned. "Yeah?"

"Everything's alright?"

"Just dandy," I grinned. My cheeks trembled and soon the corner of my lips went down.

"Excuse us, Elisabeth, if our bicker upset you," father said. "And excuse me for interrupting your time, it was nice talking with you, but I have to go home."

Mrs. Wells watched him walk away while I like a fucking coward, just hang my head in shame.

"If you want, you can go home," she said.

"I still have to finish my job."

"Don't worry about it, just go home."

"I want to stay, I'll do something reckless or bad."

"Okay, that's up to you, but, Santana, if you need anything, you can talk with me."

* * *

**_XXX_**

* * *

"And we have to be friends, right?" Charlie looked at me like someone stole her favorite, lucky, underwear with Mickey Mouse on it. Her eyes were glossy like she'll cry, bottom lip poking, slightly trembling. "I let her borrow my t-shirt!"

I didn't wanted to see my father. He could anything he wanted. Drink himself into coma, set fire to the house. I didn't care.

But I did care. I just didn't wanted to deal with him, with it.

"Your favorite t-shirt," I added, just because. My head throbbed, but I still let Charlie talk about a girl she liked.

"Yeah! And then she goes right through me," Charlie picked a pillow with her dirty hands and hugged it like a teddy bear to her chest. "Like a freaking princess!" Quickly she furrows her browns. "And now she ignores my messages."

"I still can't believe that you had sex," I said. It's weird now to even look at her. "A one night-stand, you fucking whore!"

"Santana, concentrate, my life is being ruined here." I scowled, Charlie scowled. I glared, she glared (well, she was aiming a pillow at me, but I didn't knew back then).

When a pillow touched the side of my face I sighed. "Look, she's a one night-stand, let her be that, she probably doesn't want you drooling over her." I rolled my eyes.

"But you haven't seen her-"

"I have-"

"She's like an angel with her slightly tan skin and brown hair, eyes like sky, so blue, so endless-"

"Oh god," I groaned as Charlie rambled.

"Her abs-"

"Her ass," I added, receiving a hard, stinging slap to my arm.

Charlie glared at me. "Watch your mouth."

"Jeez, I love you, but, damn, you're such a lesbian sometimes," I let out a big, dramatic sigh. "Are you going to appear with U-Haul next her doors?"

"Santana," She whined.

"Charlie," I mimicked her. "You had sex." FUCKING MIND BLOW! "Like a drunk teenager, I'm proud of you sista!"

I held my hand to high five, which she ignored.

"You're a fucking bitch," She said.

Ouch.

I grinned. "At least I'm hot."

Heavy silent covered us, not uncomfortable one. We were just losing our self in our minds.

Am I naive? To think that my father can find a way, crawl out from this big hole.

Or am I stupid? To think that he even wants that.

I know that I can only push him in the right directions and wait for him to grab the opportunity, a rope that would help him get out from that hole.

"You're thinking 'bout something, it's weird, tell me or stop it."

I jerked away. I was so deep inside my head that she even scared me.

"My father, he took a 'sip' today," I said, sighing while bringing my hands to my eyes, fingers gently rubbing my closed eyes. "And I said I don't want him in my life if he keeps doing it." Trying to gulp away that uncomfortable knot inside my throat I opened my eyes, looking at Charlie. "Am I a bad person? Because I know that if he keeps doing it I won't let him near them, I just can't, Charlie. He's my father, but somehow I don't care."

"You're not a bad person, Santana. Maybe it's finally going to be a push, a reminder that he needs to live." She patted my arm, then she grabbed my hand, turning to side she looked at me. "Although, I kind of understand him, living with your crazy ass, damn, I would be addicted to everything to shut you out."

I laughed. "You bitch, you just made me sadder."

"Everything will be fine." Her finger touched my cheek, wiping away a tear I didn't knew that rode my cheek.

"What if won't?" I asked. And then I just loosed. I started to cry. It hurt. So fucking much. I miss my mother. She always managed to fix things. To make dad happy. To keep our family. "What if he keeps doing it and then something will happen? What if he dies?"

* * *

**If I did wrote some non-sense, sorry.**

**After my rambling, there will be stories I'm thinking of doing. Of course, if you read this note please tell me how you feel or something. Maybe you would like my ideas, tell me. **

**Ramble:**

**If you throw things at me, please, do it gently. I know that I promised a chapter, to people I said I'll update soon. But I didn't. **

**Sorry for that.**

**I wrote many things for this story. And then when I finally wanted to put everything together. I lost those files and I was angry, so fucking frustrated I almost cried. And then I became lazy. Like- oh, I can do it later. Nah, man, tomorrow. **

**I still wrote on my phone, not touching keyboard (Well, I played Video Games on my pc, but I didn't write anything). I was stuck where I want to go with this story. I don't like what I have written, the chapters are cheesy or some shit, I don't have words to describe it. I did wanted to re-write this, but I though what if you don't like the changes. Then, Nah. I'm fine. **

**I was thinking, I could stop, two more chapter and end it with happy ending, (spoilers!)**

The next chapter giving a birth and some inside Santana's family and Quinn's. Not only parents, but I want you to meet cousins, grandparents. And I thought about doing the last chapter, Prom , I don't know if this person remember or even read this anymore, but I have this idea, because of this person. And I wanted to do all smut chapter.

**But now I want to write more. Not like twenty chapter more. But eight maybe chapter about family drama. Quinntana parenting their little one. I could end this here and not now, two chapters later, or I could just continue this. Whatever you want. **

**Summaries of stories I think of doing. (I have written parts, some parts. So if you like idea, tell me and I could connect them.) Not actually real summaries, just ideas. Sketches.**

**Everything Quinntana. I know some think the Glee ships are sinking, but to me it's just, nah, I'm still reading and loving everything.**

1) Santana (or Quinn) is a famous lawyer (Or maybe even some mafia boss you can choose) she meets a girl working as a waitress (or maybe even striptease dancer) she gives her job and then Quinn becomes kind of famous rich and everything. Santana marries Quinn and ten years (Or later) later Quinn wants divorce but Santana refuse it. G!P (This is one is my favourite, or well one of those, it would be more about family, their kids would have big parts in this story and wouldn't be only Quinntana-centric)

2) Quinn (or Santana) is a rich bratty girl thinking only about herself and Santana is hardworking girl fallowing her dream. One day they get in the same plane and next thing they know that the plane crashed into some unknow island.

3)(Another favourite) Supernatural theme. Everything's going bad for Quinn. Her twin sister is gone for about year now. She saves some stray dog and this annoying beautiful woman, with a fucking smirk on her face that she wants to wipe away her mouth, keeps appearing when she needs help most.

4)(One shot) Called- Million Dollars Girl or something

Quinn (Or Santana) is living with her husband and daughter, he has addiction to gmabling and they lose almost everything. And then a beautiful woman appears. Telling them she'll give them a million dollars if his wife will have a night with her. (Smut!)

5)(One shot) (I'm full of those) My girl smells like Chocolate.

Deals with using drugs.

With them it's only a game. Becaues Quinn sees Santana while Santana only sees Charlie, so they would never ever ever ever happen or maybe...

6)(Suprise, A one shot)

After two years Santana gets an invitations to her ex-fiance's, Brittany, wedding. She still loves her and goes there with every intention to stop the wedding. One the way she meets an annoying blode girl, with a stupid notebook who nags her to take her along.


	29. Chapter 29

Now that I know what I want

Chapter 29

I went home that day.

I felt heavy and lonely. Tired and sad. The only thing maintaining my company were street lamps, I passed by, and occasionally traffic lights speaking in Morse code.

I do regret things. Things, I'm unable to change.

The hot wind blew into my face. The warmth suddenly felt suffocating. I just needed some clean, clear, air to fill my lunges.

The sun was still in the sky with few clouds dancing past it.

A body connected with my shoulder, groaning ant then grunting loudly, and then the person just walked away.

I swallowed an insult, frowning, and puffing, I glared at the boy's back.

_Rude._

My feet carried me away. Each step slower than other. Till I reached my house, I completely froze.

My body almost exploded from the energy, but I still felt so tired, so fucking tired. Getting air into my lunges was the hardest task, also the beat of my heart ringing in my ears didn't helped at all.

But I swallowed the saliva, mixing my fear with it. Before I knew it, I took steps forward. First time ever I felt like a guest, thinking, should I ring a bell or should I just turn around and go away.

I didn't wanted to see him. See his chocolate eyes fill with regret; hear his words being just empty promises.

Slowly, as gentle as I could, I walked inside my house, my home, and felt like I was doing something bad while sneaking in.

My house didn't have that warmth air, only icy cold, that clung to my skin, making me shiver from the temperature change. The silence like darkness was occupying the rooms.

He wasn't here.

I shook my head, disappointment walking into my heart, like an old friend greeting it with a hug.

_Probably drinking away his pain, his life. _

"Whatever," I muttered under my nose.

_How can you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? _

_It's impossible._

I walked to my room, the only place that it's mine, with my things decorating walls and shelves, with my scent.

Almost tearing my pants, I moved them down, jacket immediately followed the path, appearing on the ground.

Diving into black sheets, I sighed, nuzzling my nose into the cold, cold, pillow.

My muscles ached uncomfortably, as I started to relax. I closed my eyes, slowly breathing in and out.

Guilt found the doors of my heart and knocked excited.

I should help him. I have to help him. He's my father.

I want my kid to know their roots. I want my kid to have a crazy grandparent who gives more then he's able to. I want my kid to know my father, his good sides. Only good sides.

I want my kid to have what I couldn't and more.

To have stupid cousins, annoying brats you couldn't imagine a world. Uncles and aunts, who tells embarrassing stories of your past. Grandparents who spoil you. To have a group of crazy people- loving you, protecting you, telling you how stupid you are.

A family that to helps.

Maybe I should try first, meet my own crazy relatives. Maybe they could help. Maybe I wouldn't be the only one against my father's problem. Maybe I'm not supposed to be the only one helping him.

I could ring Uncle Leo, but would he listen? He was the only one I talked with, the only one I trust the most.

I should try.

I picked my phone, and stopped at the contacts. My thumb hovered over his name.

Maybe he changed his number? But who change their number over two years?

"Screw it." I hissed out.

My finger tapped near the camera, my ear tingled as I waited, hearing only beeping.

"Hello," A deep voice greeted, confusion written in his tone.

"Umm…" I took a deep breath. "This is Santana…" I trailed off not knowing what to say more.

"Santana." He repeated my name slowly. "Santana." He excited said. "Finally calling you favorite uncle?" I could hear a smile inside his voice.

"Nah, man, the others didn't picked the phone," I joked, but then squeezed my eyes.

Pouring a salt to the wound, are we?

But surprisingly I heard his deep laugh.

"Nice to hear that you pulled your head out from your ass."

"Nice to hear that you still are a bully," I said. "Can we meet?"

"Meet? Whoa, where's the secret admirer's letters? And flowers?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious."

I heard him humming. "I'm always free for my favorite niece."

I shuffled a little. "Good."

"Are you okay? You sound little bit…off."

"I'm fine, Leo, I'm fine."

XXX

Leo sighed. "I drove her for two hours, only for you to be silent." He quickly shook his head. "Not that I'm saying it's not good to see you, but what's up?"

"How's abuela?" I asked toying with a spoon.

"Beating around a bush, are we? Fine, be that way, Detective Sherlock Leo still's going to dig into your secret garden." He smiled, putting on his serious face.

I rolled my eyes, when he watched me like a hawk, but a little, tiny I would say, smile jumped on my lips. "How's she?" I repeated.

"She's fine. Most of the time. That woman is made of steel, nothing can bring her down." He sighed deeply. "But she's going crazy, whining how much she misses her favorite granddaughter and then bugs me: -Leonardo, you're getting old, we're going to find you wife. I want more grandchildren. - blah, blah, blah." He wrinkled his nose. "I'm not even old."

I looked at his face, and then slowly muttered "Sure."

"What was that?" He glared."I'm serious, what was that?"

"Aren't you like forty five?" I grimaced.

He puffed the air loudly, snorted then ran a hand through his neatly combed hair. "I'm only thirty and some."

"Still near forty, still old." I said.

"I'm offended, I'm thinking about ignoring you, my not so favorite niece." He pointed his finger at me. "Bad niece."

"Do you think I should go, visit her, I mean." I tapped my feet few times into the ground.

His playful smile flattered, his eyes dropping the amusement. "She would like that, Santana. She's still confused why you and Mauricio decided to ignore everybody. She still wants to see you. She needs to see you, Santana. You both turned into assholes, ignoring her. I mean what the hell?" He grunted. "You didn't wanted to speak with us, Mauricio was going crazy. She's hurt, but she wants to see you. So stop thinking about going and just do," he said.

"I know, Leo, I know, but you don't know some shit." I shrugged, running my tongue over my teeth. "Right now I just can't."

"Then tell me," He said. "I'm all ears." He smiled quickly before becoming serious again.

"It's a long story."

"I drove here for two hours, Santana, two hours for that."

"It's about father, well he has a little problem. " Not little. A big, huge problem.

"Like what?" Leo's eyebrows were creased and he wrinkled his nose.

"He drinks a lot…" I told him everything I didn't tell him before. "He needs help, but he doesn't listen. Just slowly destroys himself. He tried, well at least I believe he did. But I saw everything, Leo, and he said it was nothing. I don't trust him anymore and I don't know how to help him."

"What an asshole." Uncle Leo frowned. " I knew it we should have done more, damn." His nostril flared."Where's he now?"

It was simple question, but my heart ached from that.

"I-I don't know, I know I'm going to win 'the worst daughter' title, but I don't know where's he. But if he's drunk, I don't care. I can't care about this shit anymore," I said. My vision had blurred, and an aching knob appeared inside my throat.

"Santana, do you have some more problems?" He asked suspiciously.

"My life's like a soup opera." I laughed, almost choking with tears.

"I'm not here to judge you," he said.

Yeah, like that would make things easily.

I shook my head. "But when you're going to find out, you're going to kill me."

"Try me." He motion with his hands like some action hero saying 'bring it on'.

My phone buzzed and I frowned, quickly getting it from my pocket. Charlie's name appeared and I rolled my eyes, thinking about declining.

"Just pick up your phone, my seat's warm here, I'm not going anywhere." He winked, squirming down his seat.

"Charlie, can we talk tomm-"

"Quinn's dying!" Charlie screamed.

"What?" I said, my heart started to hammer in my chest.

"Well, not dying, that was just for dramatic effects, yo-"

I wanted to slap Charlie. If only I could do that over the phone…

"Charlie!"

"Her water broke, man, this is crazy."

"I'm coming." I quickly stood up. The hammering of my heart turned into a buzz.

"No don't."

"What do you mean don't?" I was getting frustrated.

"Go to the hospital, loser, I'm not going to receive? Is this word good? Receiv-"

"Jesus, Charlie, fuck." I growled, when she didn't answered anymore and saw that she dropped the call.

"Whoa, Santana, what's going on?" Leo asked. Putting his large heavy hands on my shoulders and gently shaking me.

"We have to go."

"Go? Where?" He frowned, but I didn't heard him, quickly walking outside. "Hey, wait up," he shouted. "Nice conversation you had, by the way, all that screaming…"

"Yeah…" I searched my pockets for the car's key. "Want to hear something else nice?" But I didn't even waited for his reply, I just dropped the bomb." I'm having a child."

"What?" He screamed.

"Yeah…" I sighed, quickly walking to my car and opening the doors.

"But how?" He followed, voice still high, making me cringe.

"What do you mean how? Do I need to tell you a bit about sex? You want me to educate you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"NO!" He screamed again.

"You know it's happens-"

"Shut up, I'm still processing the information. Hey, stop that, you don't get to drive, you're shaking."

XXX

I don't remember much.

Just how fucking scared I was and how blurry those long hours were.

How Quinn watched as Doctor came back in with a couple of orderlies. How she was biting her lip, lifting her hazel eyes that looked bigger than ever and looked at me. I gulped. She squeezed my hand. "Alright, Quinn. We're going to get you prepped for the delivery room."

How they told me I need to get changed and washed up.

The woman gave us both a smile and then looked at me. "It's going to be fine." She motioned to roll the bed down the hall.

It was just blurry.

"You're doing so good, Quinn. Just one more push." I remember Doctor saying, head peeking over the sheet that draped Quinn's lower body.

Quinn shook her head, her eyes quickly flicked to mine. "I hate you." Quinn sobbed out , but when the next contraction hit she pushed.

Quinn's face turned red with exhaustion as she pushed.

I remember how my hand felt numb, I thought that it was probably broken. I was curious and restless. I felt like throwing out and passing on the floor.

_Oh, man, what didn't I felt. _

Quinn continued to squeeze my hand, curse my name and in return I wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

And the shrill cry of an infant rang through the room.

It was like a horror movie: bloody screams, disgusting things. But somehow it was magical. Not that stupid fairytale magical. It made me happy so fucking happy. I wanted to shout, to meet Quinn's screams still echoing in my ears.

But I simply laughed.

I remember how the attending nurse carefully held the crying, wiggling child as the doctor carefully clamped off a section of the umbilical cord and held out a pair of scissors to me."Miss Lopez, would you care to do the honors?"

"What?" I said, quickly scanning the room. I nodded, filling tears running down my cheek. My shaking hand grasped the scissors. Nodding to the muffled words of the doctor's, I focused on severing the tie, nervously clamping down and watching the tether fall.

I didn't saw much from the tears and every sound was overwhelming.

But I'm never going to forget how I got to finally hold my baby girl in my arms. How beautiful she looked. How happy I was.

In that moment I could have moved the mountains.

**_THE END_**

_XXXX_

**_(MAYBE?)_**

_XXXX_

And then an epilogue.

And maybe a sequel.

Who knows.

So how was it? Did you enjoyed?

Oh, by the way, maybe there's someone who would be willing to discuss my ideas, tell me if I should add something. I'm talking mostly about Million Dollar Girl. Someone who could tell me if I'm going to the right direction. Let's talk about sex, eh?


	30. Author's note

**_Author's note._**

I know I shouldn't write here anymore, but I wanted to talk with you guys.

I'm determined to write more this year. And as for NTIKWIW I decided to make a sequel- after fixing this one, nothing major, even if I want to change the story from the scratch.

Plus, I wrote another story, right now it's only one shot, I left the ending open, so I'll add another part; It's called A Million Dollar Girl, so go check it out and tell me your opinion.

P.s You people are just crazy awesome.

=^.^=


End file.
